The Lunatic's Princess
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: My answer to a writing challenge on Tumblr; Enjoy! Imagine Triple H's daughter interrupting The Shield's match by skipping to the ring , jumping on Dean and kissing him!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based on a writing challenge on Tumblr; I know I'm a glutton for punishment working on all these stories at the same time, but I couldn't resist this one! Hope you all enjoy!**_

Aurora. My parent's idea of a great name for me when I was born, a fucking Disney Princess; well the joke was on them! I suppose I shouldn't really be shocked by the choice of name; my mother's nickname is the "Billion Dollar Princess", that's right my parents are Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque (Triple H). I'm 19 now; but my rebellious side came out when I turned 16. I'm pretty sure if they had their choice, they would have shipped me to a convent or some snobby boarding school; but I'm Grampa Vince's favorite grandchild so that didn't happen. You name it; I've done it at least once: Drugs – Yep, Drinking – Hell Yeah, Sneaking out of the house – I practically have a master's degree in it and Sex – Well…it's on my "To Do List". Anyways; I'm backstage at RAW tonight and as usual my parents are busy making their employees miserable, ever seen a personal assistant cry because their ass got chewed out for not remembering that my mom takes 5 sugars in her coffee and only put in 4? I have! "Rule with Fear"; that's their moto, though it's never worked on me. Their newest pet project is trying to dismantle this new faction; what were they called again? The Hounds of Justice or The Justice Shield…I can't remember; I'm positive that my dad came up with the corny name though. They were supposed to be protecting Randy Orton; only apparently they can't stand him, smart guys! Orton is a perv and if I catch him staring at my ass one more time; I'm going to punch him in that pretty face of his. So the plan tonight is Randy and my parents are going to ambush them during their match with Batista, The Big Show and Kane. Personally; I'm bored to tears back here, wonder where a girl can find some trouble?

I found the one WWE security guy who didn't know who I was; 19 must be my lucky number! I was flirting with him near one of the monitors when entrance music hit that I hadn't heard before; it sounded kind of "army-ish", you know that phonetic alphabet crap? Sierra…Hotel…India…Echo…Lima…Delta; that stuff. Oh! The Shield; that's their name! I immediately lose all interest in the security guy and turn my attention to the monitor. Holy Shit! These guys are fucking hot! I watched them walking down from the upper level of the arena; entering through the crowd. One of them is obviously the younger one, I'm hoping he wanted the hairstylist to fuck up his dye job; otherwise he must be pretty pissed off to have half brown hair and half blond hair. The second one to walk down is this big Samoan guy with long black hair; he's kind of sexy, bet the long hair gets him laid all the time. The third guy; now we're talking, he's got his dirty blond hair all slicked back. He obviously is cocky as hell; cause he's got this "shit-eating" grin on his face, oh yeah he looks like a bad boy! Just my type! This evening is starting to look up; of course, it helps that my parents hate these guys. I watch the match start with an intense interest. I had heard my parents and Randy go over the plan like a hundred times earlier tonight; I knew when they were planning to ambush these guys. It was almost time and in a lame attempt to seem inconspicuous; Randy and my parents headed down the ramp and joined the announce team. Real smooth; they'll never be suspicious of that! Morons! I think I'll have a little bit of fun! I skipped; literally, skipped right past several producers and multiple stagehands all yelling at me to stop. I turn and skip backwards long enough to flip them all off with a smile. I skipped my way out to the top of the ramp, I'm so glad I chose to wear my low cut halter top and my tight black, leather skirt tonight. The crowd doesn't notice me until I'm already skipping "AJ style" down the ramp towards the ring. Some of them start cheering; let's face it most of the people there are middle-aged dudes who still love with their moms, of course they're going to cheer for a hot chick wearing very little. I pause and wave for a moment; and start skipping around one side of the ring. My sudden appearance ringside was enough to make Batista, Big Show and Kane all stop in the middle of the ring and watch me. Based on the smell of smoke; I was guessing the three of them were all trying to figure out what I was doing. I skip right in front of the announce table, my parents (who look confused and pissed at the same time) and Randy (did I mention he has a major hard-on for me). I smiled, blew them all a kiss and skipped my way to the stairs leading up into the ring. The three men of The Shield are now alternating between looking at one another and back at me. I walk right up the stairs, look at the ropes and shrug; Batista must have thought this was planned because he rushed right over to hold them open for me. I make sure as I enter the ring that I use my manners and say "Thanks" to good ol' Dave. I skip past him and the other two big idiots and stop just in front of The Shield; well actually, just in front of "Mr. Bad Boy". I take a glance around at the crowd and they go wild cheering. I glance back at Randy and my parents, who are all having fits next to the ring. I look back at the three guys in front of me, give them a smile and a wave; they are dumbfounded. Trust me; they haven't seen anything yet!

I take another step forward towards the object of my curiosity; he was hot on the monitor, but now that I'm up close he is just plain sexy! My brown eyes meet his deep blue ones and for just a moment we just stare at each other. He smirks and I smile; in one quick jump, I have my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I have to chuckle; there was maybe two seconds where he looked completely shocked, but he caught up to me quick and supported my weight. In my peripheral vision; I can see his two friends with their mouths wide open. Before I could chicken-out; I laid one hell of a smoldering kiss on him. One of his hands; which were previously planted firmly on my ass, came up and tangled in my long, brown hair as he deepened the kiss. Truthfully; I hadn't meant for the kiss to last this long, but damn he is a good kisser! Finally I decided it was time to break this party up; tapping him on the shoulder, he broke the kiss. I jumped down off him; grinned and said "Watch out; there's about to be an ambush!" I curtsey to the crowd in the middle of the ring; slide out of the ring (undoubtedly flashing a few people in the process) and skip back up the ramp. My parents and Randy; irate, storm the ring for their brilliant surprise ambush, which isn't a surprise anymore and I triumphantly watch the three men clear the entire ring in record time. I walk back to my parent's office and await the punishment I'm sure to be getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah; it took my parent's approximately three minutes to go from escaping the mêlée in the ring to their office where the screaming began. I had my mom on one side of me; my father on the other side of me and Randy pacing in front of me. After a few minutes; I can't even make out what either one of them are saying, their two voices are just blurring into random noise.

"What the hell were you thinking, Aurora? Huh? Christ; it's bad enough we have to put up with this attitude at home, but now you do that out in public! Do you have any idea how embarrassed your mother and I are?" My father scolded me like I was 3 years old again.

"Ambrose! Of all people, Aurora; Jesus! He's a…well a bastard!" My mother threw her two cents in.

"Ambrose fucks any cheap piece of ass that walks past him! Is that what you are? A whore?" Randy said waving his arms around; like he actually has anything to say about anything.

"You wish Orton! If I was; you might actually stand a chance. I would charge you extra though; cause you're an asshole!" I sneer at him. "Seriously? You two are going to sit here and let him call me a whore? Real nice! I'm outta here!" I rolled my eyes at my parents and stormed out of their office. As I walk through the backstage area; I search my purse for a joint or a cigarette, at this point I don't even care which. I finally manage to locate a joint and head outside the building to a spot near the production trucks. I spark up the joint and enjoy my first drag; closing my eyes and leaning up against the wall of the arena, enjoying the moment.

"It's illegal you know?" A raspy male voice says from next to me. I'm just about to tell whoever he is to fuck off; when I happen to open my eyes and see who it is, 'Kiss Guy'. Of course; I now know at least part of his name is Ambrose, I'm guessing last name. I turn my head towards him, inhaling my smoke.

"You calling the cops?" I make eye contact with him again. He laughs loudly.

"I'm no Narc; but sweetheart, aren't you a little young to be using that stuff?" He grins at me.

"Sweetheart? Did I miss the part where we started a relationship?" I grin back.

"Well; you did make-out with me in the middle of the ring, you didn't even buy me dinner first!" He chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry; you didn't look like a 'dinner by candlelight' type of guy, Stud!" I smile. I took another drag off my joint.

"See? We've already got the cutesy nick-names for each other! We're half way to getting married, sweetheart. Who are you anyways; some new Diva trying to make a name for herself?" He leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette.

"Nope. I'm Aurora; and I'm no Diva." I scoffed at him.

"I'm Dean Ambrose; Nice to meet you Aurora! You got a last name?" He asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" I smiled. I took one last, really long drag off my joint. "Well; Dean Ambrose 'Stud', I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I've got places to be. See you again sometime; if you're lucky!" I give him a wink and walk off. I call one our drivers from my cell phone and have him drive me back to the hotel; where thankfully, I have my own suite. I get settled in and break open the mini-bar; which my parents really should have known better than to give me access to. You know what is great? The fact that in these "expensive" suites; the kind only people like my parents, my grand-father and any Fortune 500 business exec, has access to. They stock the "minibar" with full bottles of the expensive booze! I had already invited 25 of my "closest friends", which means I might have met them once in some club somewhere; to my party. Who knew it would grow bigger than that? Oh wait! I did! I answered the door on the next knock we got; only to find three men standing at my door with a smile. One of which I knew way better than the others. "Stud! What a complete surprise! You brought your two friends with you also…fantastic!" I stood off the side of the door and let all three of them inside.

He worked his way through the crowd to where I was holding court about 30 minutes later. "You're a popular woman Ms. McMahon." He smiled.

"Wonders never cease; Mr. Ambrose. How did you find me?" I grinned, knowing perfectly how he found me; after all how many Aurora's could there be in this hotel."

"As it turns out; Aurora is a pretty unusual name. Disney Princess. What was it again Seth?" He smiled.

"Sleeping Beauty!" Seth offered up freely; like Dean didn't already know the answer. I look at the guy now identified as Seth; I find it odd that he seems to know an awful lot about Disney Princesses.

I smiled. "Do I look like a Disney Princess to you, Mr. Ambrose?" I asked.

"To quote you; Nope." He smiled back. "However; in my experience, the McMahons tend to get what they want. Apparently; this evening, what you wanted was me!"

"Maybe. However; I wasn't doing you and your friends a favor. I was trying to piss my parents off!" I laughed. I stopped laughing when he approached me in only three steps.

"You might be right; you may have been trying to piss mommy and daddy off, but you pushed it that much further didn't you? You; chose a guy that your parents had it in for. You could have just sent my friends and me a message backstage; that would have pissed them off. Instead; Sweetheart, you made out with me in front of them and Randy, who based on his reaction wanted that honor." He laughed this time. So what's the deal, sweetheart?"

"There is no deal, Stud. Consider it a one time show." I smile sweetly at him. I watch him as he cocks his head; like he's listening for something. All I can hear is the music that's playing in the background. He turns his face back to me.

"So Princess; you dance?" He asks.

"Sure, I know how to dance; why?" He doesn't answer me; instead he grabs my hand and pulls me out into the middle of the room. Dean yanks me towards him until I collide into his chest; one of his arms wraps around my back, keeping me against him. His other arm wraps around my waist; his hand again planting firmly on my ass. I can't say it was really dancing; Dean was really just grinding against me so I figured what the hell! It's not like he's the first guy I've ever grinded against; though he seemed a little surprised when I started to grind back into him. He grinned at me.

"So; how much trouble were you in when your parents got ahold of you earlier?" He said right into my ear.

"They yelled; I ignored, Randy accused me of being a whore and that's when I spilt and you found me getting high." I shrugged at him. Dean stopped grinding but still had me tight to him; he made this low growling noise.

"Orton accused you of being a whore? Is he still breathing, I bet Trips beat him into next week!" He looked like he was pissed; but I'm probably misreading it, why the fuck would he care about anything thing anyone says about me. Whatever. I snorted at the fact he thought my father would stand up for me.

"Please! They both sat there and didn't say shit. Randy is so far up my father's ass it's impossible to tell where one starts and the other ends. Mommy and Daddy would be thrilled if I gave that prick the time of day; Shit my dad would blow his load, if I said I'd marry Randy and pop out some kids." I said sarcastically.

"Well Princess, that ain't happening! I'll be sure punch Randy a few times for ya; next time I get my hands on him. Marriage and Kids? How old are you anyways, sweetheart?" He grinned.

"I'm 19. How old are you?" I shot back at him.

"29. I suppose that makes me the responsible one, Princess." He pulled away from me. "I think we can help each other; we both want to piss off your parents. How about this; you and I start hanging around each other, and we prove all of them wrong. What better ways to piss them off, than make all of them eat their own words?" Dean proposed.

"What are we talking about here? I hang out with you and what? Become a role model for the future girls of America?" I chuckled.

"Well sweetheart; let's not get that crazy, I think we'll figure it out. You in for some fun?" He smiled.

"What the hell; at least it won't be boring!" I smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after my epic hotel suite party; I woke up and fortunately my head was only pounding a little bit, some ibuprofen and a Red Bull would fix that right up. I pulled back the sheet covering me; well I have no idea where the leather skirt or my halter top are but at least my red and black lace bra and panty set are still on me! I made an attempt to sit up, but realized when I heard the groan next to me that I had a very muscular arm wrapped around my arm. I looked to the other side of the bed to see who my companion might be; I had to chuckle, the sheet was up over the guy's head. I pulled it back; getting a growl this time.

"I swear to GOD Seth; I don't feel like going to do Cross fit this morning! Leave me alone and let me sleep!" I looked at the blond man beside me; his hair going in all directions; it actually made him just a little sexier. Clearly he thought he was in his own room and that his friend was bothering him. I'm a troublemaker; we've established that fact already, haven't we? Anyways, I can't resist messing with him just a bit. I roll closer to him; using the arm he isn't holding onto for dear life, I run my hand down his chest to his abdomen and kiss his neck. Dean let out a surprised yell and ended up rolling off his side of the bed. I heard the 'THUD' when he hit the floor. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "WHAT THE FUCK ROLLINS!?" He bellowed. That time I did laugh out loud; peering over the side of the bed at him.

"As far as I know; your buddy is back in your suite, though he could be out in the living room or one of the guest bedrooms. I haven't been out to look around yet; someone had my arm in a vice grip. Oh! Good Morning Stud!" I laughed again. I got off the bed; walked around to the other side and offered him a hand off the floor. As I pulled him up; we ended up chest to chest, him in his clothes from last night and me in my bra and panties. He looked down at me and we both went in for the kiss. It was extremely similar to the one in the ring yesterday; our tongues battled each other for dominance, which he quickly won. His hands tangled in my hair as he deepened our kiss. We didn't break it until we both were gasping for air. "I desperately need some ibuprofen and a Red Bull; I probably should also check out who might still be lingering here and possibly find out where I left my clothes. Can I get you something?" I look over my shoulder at him as I'm walking out the bedroom door towards the living room.

Dean starts following me; in the living room area are several people passed out on the couch, some on the floor and I'm sure there have to be people in the guest bedrooms. I carefully step over people on my way to the kitchen. Ooo! There's my halter top; I slide that over my head. I pop 4 Ibuprofen and crack open a can of Red Bull. I lean against the countertop; Dean grabs a seat on the stool opposite me. "Don't suppose you have coffee do you?" He asked in his raspy voice.

I grin at him; grab the can from the cupboard and start making a big pot, I'm sure someone else I'm about to kick out of here might want some. As we waited; two people stumbled out of one of the guest bedrooms. 'Great Party!' They commented on their way out the door. I chuckle.

"Is it always like this when you're around?" Dean asked.

"Not always; but sometimes, out of curiosity do you happen to remember what happened last night?" I handed him a cup of coffee.

"Well Princess; I believe we talked about helping each other drive your parents nuts, then there were a lot of shots done. I think I remember you giving me a lap dance. Now, I have no idea how we ended up in the same bed; but clearly nothing happened, you were still half dressed and I was fully dressed. Trust me; if something had happened, neither of us would have been wearing clothes." He said. I could only imagine what we would have looked like had something happened between the two of us; once we woke the next morning. I am also impressed with him; for someone that Randy claims, 'Sleeps with any female who walks by' he certainly did not take advantage of the situation.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out this morning when I woke you up." I chuckled. "As soon as I attempted to wake you up and you grumbled about not wanting to go to Cross fit with Seth; I just couldn't help myself." I chuckled.

"Well it was a very scary prospect; thinking of Seth kissing my neck and feeling up my chest. You are very lucky I didn't accidently swing on you." He smirked. "You know princess; it has just occurred to me that I don't know much about you, well accept you're an amazing kisser, you look hot as hell in a short skirt and you like to torture your parents."

"Aren't those the important things? What you want to know my zodiac sign, my favorite color and if I like long walks on the beach?" I raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. He rolled his eyes at me. "Ok; Aurora Rose McMahon, I'm 19, I basically am stuck spending the summer touring with my parents until my freshman year of college starts because they can't trust me as far as they can throw me. When I do escape the summer tour of hell; I'm going to UCONN to study Physical Therapy, which according to my parents is a career that is below me. So there you go; what about you?" I smile.

"Dean Ambrose, 29, came to the main roster earlier this year with Roman and Seth as The Shield. My father ran off when I was 4, my mother was an alcoholic crack whore, so I had to raise myself. I barely graduated high school because I knew I wanted to be a professional wrestler. When I turned 16 I found a gym that let me start training. After that I wrestled in the independents as Jon Moxley and fought in all sorts of dangerous and crazy matches until I was bleeding every night. Then I was called up to FCW and the developmentals. So there's my story." He smiled back at me.

"So how was that lap dance anyway?" I asked with a grin. He laughed loudly at me.

"Well princess; from what I remember of it, it wasn't half bad. I know a good lap dance; I've been known to hit a few clubs." He smirks.

"Wow…I never would have guessed, Stud." I just walked around the counter and started cleaning out the stragglers from the party.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Thursday night and I'm suffering yet another evening in an arena, sitting in my parent's office. I am not exaggerating when I tell you that 'The Authority' has spent the last 4 hours just talking about what they were going to do to 'The Shield' tonight on Smackdown. I have not spoken to either of my parents since Monday night when they basically let their 'Golden Boy' Randy call me a whore. How is it that so many people working together in a group can't manage to come up with a plan that doesn't make them all sound like morons? Randy finally says that he can take all three of them out by himself.

"Bullshit!" I say while I pretend to cough. I know a little childish; but Randy really is just a very tall five year old, so I think it's justified.

"What did you just say?" Randy yells at me because his feelings have been hurt. I looked up from my tablet; glared at him.

"I said, Bullshit! Last time I checked Randy, you've lost the last 5 matches you were in and 2 of them you had 'help' out there to make sure you won; but you still lost. Now, The Shield? They have won their last 5 matches without any help from someone outside their faction. Randy, let's face it; you couldn't beat one of them by yourself, much less all three of them. You keep dreaming though!" I started laughing at him; which I knew was just going to piss him off even more.

"Your lack of faith in me Aurora, it really hurts. I just don't understand; haven't I always been kind to you? Hell Aurora; I love you! Here's an idea; I will take on all three members of The Shield by myself, if I win then you go on a date with me." Randy stood there smirking at me. I stood up from my chair, walked over to Randy and smiled.

"Because I absolutely have no faith in the fact you could win that match; you have a deal!" I gave him a wink and then kicked him in the balls. "So…see you later Randy?" I gave him a few good pats on the back and strolled out of my parent's office headed for catering. I honestly hope Randy survives that kick; it would be a shame if I didn't get to see all three Shield members kick his ass later. I'm sitting there in catering drinking the worst cup of coffee I've ever tasted when I realize I've been joined. "Colby, Joe, and Jon; nice to see you please sit and join me!" I smile at the three of them and then focus all my attention on the man directly across from me. "Oh hey; you three have a match tonight; Randy says he can beat all three of you by himself. I happen to think he's full of shit; so we made a little wager on it." I grin.

"No kidding princess? What was the bet sweetheart?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off me.

"I told Randy he had no chance; so he bet me he could. If he by some miracle does happen to win; then I go on a date with him." I tell them.

"Ok; and what do you get if we win?" He asks. I smile at him.

"Well actually; I don't want a damn thing from Randy Orton, so I was just going to get the joy of seeing you three kick his ass. You know what though? Now that I think about this; it really doesn't seem right that I don't get something out of this bet. Oh; I know! If you three beat Randy tonight; you can take me out on a date, Dean." I grin at him.

"Well that would be a prize for you wouldn't it princess? I don't think your mommy and daddy will be too happy about that though." He grinned back at me.

"Mr. Ambrose; do I seem like the type of woman, who really gives a shit about what my parents would be happy about?" I smile.

"Point taken, sleeping beauty; well guys we better get ready for that match. I'd hate to see this lovely lady get stuck with Orton for an evening." He smiles as he and his brothers leave the table. It was time for the match and Randy was already in the ring waiting for The Shield to make their entrance. I decided who better than to do some color commentary than me. I waited until after The Shield made it into the ring and then I strolled down to the commentary table and smiled to Michael, Jerry and John.

"Wait! This is the girl who kissed that damn lunatic Dean Ambrose on Monday!" JBL said.

"Yes, I found out that this young lady is Aurora McMahon. Triple H and Stephanie's oldest daughter. Aurora! Come sit down join us on commentary!" Michael Cole invited what a brown-nosing suck-up he is. I grabbed a headset and sat down next to Jerry; kicking my feet up on the table and leaning back in the chair.

"Hey Guys! Thanks for the invite Michael." I smiled.

"So Aurora, this is the first time the WWE Universe is officially meeting you; of course we did see you on Monday Night RAW." Michael said.

"Yeah! Kissing that Unstable Lunatic Ambrose! How could you do that to your parents?" JBL blustered as usual.

"Well technically JBL; I didn't do it to my parents, I did it to Dean Ambrose." I smirked. "That was Monday night though; I am much more excited to see what happens in this match!"

"Really? What can you tell us about this match, Aurora? It seemed to be made last minute." Michael asked looking down the table at me.

"Well, Randy was saying earlier that he could beat all three members of The Shield by himself. I told him he was full of shit…Oh wait; can I say shit on TV? Oh well, they can edit it out later. Anyway, Randy insisted it would be easy; so I made a wager with him." I smiled.

"A wager; would you like to share with the WWE Universe what the wager was?" Jerry chimed in.

"Of course King; by the way, you look great tonight! If by some miracle; and trust me it would have to be a miracle, Randy wins this match, then I go on a date with him." I explained.

"Wow; that's quite a wager, but what do you get if Randy loses this match to the three members of The Shield?" Jerry smiled. I gave him a giant smile.

"Jerry; I am so very glad you asked that! Originally, I thought all I needed was the bragging rights of being right. Then I realized; I'm a McMahon, we're always right! So that didn't seem quite fair; so that had to change. So to answer your question Jerry; if Randy loses this match, Dean Ambrose is going to take me on a date!" I smirked right at the camera, knowing that my parents must be backstage having a fit right now. The match got underway, and for the first part of it I had no worries. I should have known that Randy wasn't capable of playing fair; and that as soon as my parents heard what was at stake they would send help down. Help came in the form of Kane and Batista. Well shit! I played it cool for a little while; after all now it was a three-on-three match, The Shield could still beat them. Right? Roman, Seth and Dean had all taken quite a beating; yet had managed to temporarily eliminate Kane and Batista. Randy however was still going strong. Roman missed a spear and ended up running into the turnbuckle. Seth had been knocked off the side of the ring by a flying elbow from Randy. Dean was the only Shield member left and even he was looking pretty worn down. I stood up, took off the headphones and went to the side of the ring. I climbed up on the apron and spun Randy around; he almost swung at me, but realized just before he made contact who it was. I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a smoldering kiss; praying that I didn't throw up in my own mouth. I could see in my peripheral vision that Dean was ready to strike now. I gave him a wink and pushed Randy away from me. Randy stumbled back, right into Dean who hit Dirty Deeds. 1…2…3; Dean won the match for The Shield! He looked over at me still on the apron; and winked at me. I gave him a grin and a wink back and headed backstage. I knew better than to head for my parent's office, so I strolled into The Shield's locker room and waited for them to return.

The three guys, completely unaware that I was sitting in their locker room had already stripped their shirts off before walking through the door. Very, Very nice! Honestly not a hint of fat on any of them. All muscle. Sometimes; I really do love my life! "Wow! Very impressive guys! You made my whole night just now. Hope you don't mind; I let myself in. Feel free to keep stripping; it won't bother me at all." I grin at them. Seth and Roman grinned at me; looked at each other and slapped Dean on the back.

"Oh this is all you brother! Good luck!" Roman chuckled at Dean before heading off to the showers. Dean stood there shaking his head at me.

"Well princess that was a…um…interesting technique out there at ringside. You learn that from your daddy?" He smirked.

"Hell no; you owe me one hell of a date Mr. Ambrose. I saved your backside out there by kissing the mouth that is generally always attached to my daddy's ass." I grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean gave me a chuckle, "Well even though I don't actually remember agreeing to be part of your little bet with young Randall; you did offer us some assistance this evening. You sit your pretty, little self, right here and I'll grab a shower; I'd hate to be dirty on our date." He smirked.

"Dean, I'm sure it won't shock you to know that I'm perfectly fine with you being as 'dirty' as you'd like while on our date. I certainly can't expect you to do anything that I can't promise I won't do." I smirk back at him. Dean grabbed a towel from his bag and shook his head while walking towards the showers.

Roman and Seth were already in two of the three showers in the bathroom area; both of them noticed their brother strolling in shaking his head still. Roman was the first to break the silence between the three men. "I think you met you're match Brotha; in the form of that attractive 19 year old spitfire out there." He laughed.

"Ro's right man; she's like the teenage, female version of you!" He made the sound like he was shuddering; which just made Roman laugh harder.

"Shut up Assholes! That is not my match; there is no one alive who is a match for me. She's just a spoiled little rich girl who is looking to piss her mommy and daddy off by messing around with one of the guys they can't stand. "He grumbled at his two best friends; who were having a great time at his expense.

"I don't know Dean; I think that might be an added bonus for her, but I think she's hot for you." Seth said, amazed at how utterly clueless his friend was; the entire WWE Universe could pick up on the electricity between Aurora and Dean.

"Ok man. Personally; I agree with Seth, but if you think she's just looking to use you in order to make Steph and Triple H mad I suppose you could be right." Roman conceded; mostly to keep Dean from really getting pissed at Seth and him. As Dean was finishing in the shower; Roman and Seth were already dressed and out in the main part of the locker room with Aurora. Roman looked over at the young woman. "So aren't you a little concerned that your parents might dis-own you or something for helping us get the upper hand on them?"

"I could honestly not give two shits if they disowned me. They have been trying to get rid of me since I was sixteen; Grandpa Vince told them that he was not going to let that happen. I'm not going to bullshit you and tell you money isn't great to have; it is. I can decide tomorrow that I want to gamble in Monte Carlo and go do it. It also makes you the loneliest person in a room full of people. People come around because you can afford shit; not because they like you. It also ruins people." I frowned for a moment and then shook it off.

"Well…if they disown you; that money that is so great, disappears." Seth said while looking at me like he had just solved the meaning of life. Clearly he's not the smart one in the group.

"I don't need their money. I'm going to college, graduating and getting a job. I'm packing up and leaving this circus," I stated emphatically. I happened to catch Roman staring at me with a serious expression; I had no idea what the deal was, but Dean interrupted us. I glanced over as he came through the door; he was wearing black dress pants and a white button down shirt and had slicked his hair back. I thought he had looked hot with his hair all wild and wearing jeans and a t-shirt; like this, he was sexy as hell! He started smirking at me.

"See something you like princess?" His raspy voice affected me in a purely sexual way; it felt the way I imagined his hands would feel running over my body, rough but smooth at the same time. It was minutes before I was able to snap out of it enough to realize I had been staring at him.

"Yeah, a guy who owes me a date!" I smirked back. He smiled at Roman and Seth as he walked for the locker room door; stopping briefly to turn his head towards me.

"You coming princess? I gotta get you back by midnight or something like that don't I?" He locked eyes with me.

"You got the wrong princess, lunatic. Lead the way." I smiled at Seth and Roman and followed him out the door. We reached his rental and he opened the door for me; once I was in, he dropped his bag in the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat. He started driving; I wasn't sure where we were going, and I didn't ask. He turned off the main road and headed down a rather bumpy dirt road. There was forest all round us until we arrived at a clearing in the middle of nowhere.

"We're here! Stay put for a minute; let me get some stuff set-up." He said, hopping out of the rental and grabbing something from the trunk. I was shocked when my cellphone rang; I couldn't believe I would have any service out here. I looked at the caller ID; it was my father. I ignored the call and shut the phone off. The passenger side door swung open, "Ok Princess; come on out." He took my hand, helping me out of the car and leading me a few feet from the front of it; he had set up a blanket.

"A picnic; at night?" I questioned.

"Well; honestly, it's food from catering. Nothing fancy; normally people picnic during the day, but let's face it I'm not normal. Besides; one of the guys told me about something I thought you might like to see and one of the other guys told me about this spot, guess he used to hunt around here or something." Dean helped me sit down on the blanket before joining me. It actually was a very spot; the sky was completely clear, showing off the ceiling of stars above us. "Oh! Almost forgot one more thing!" He hopped up off the ground and went back to the trunk of the car; pulling out a six pack of beer. "Like I said princess, nothing fancy. Then again; I'm probably going to get charged with contributing to the delinquency of a minor once your parents get ahold of me, so it probably doesn't get fancier than this." He winked at me as he sat back down.

"Dean; I'm 19, I'm not considered a minor anymore. You're also giving my parents way too much credit for caring what I do. As for fancy; I much prefer this, reminds me of my grandmother's house." I took the beer he was handing me.

"This place reminds you of Vince's house?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, there are times in Stamford you can see the stars like this; but no I didn't mean my Grandpa Vince's house. I was talking about my Grandmother Levesque's house in New Hampshire. She's got a huge backyard and at night in the summer; the crickets and lightening bugs come out. The sky is clear like this and you can see stars." I smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Your Grandmother Levesque?" Dean asked. I looked at him.

"Yes; my father's parents." I said.

"I've never heard anyone talk about your dad's parents." Dean commented.

"Of course you haven't; my father doesn't speak to them anymore, now that he married into money he's too good for them. Who wants to admit they came from a lower middle class family near the country, when you're busy trying to impress the rich folk." I replied snidely. "I took it upon myself when I was 14, to go and meet them. Liked it so much there; I spent the next two summers there. It was nice, low-key; I even learned to bake a little. My grandma thought getting into physical therapy was a great idea; she even found a book about it and bought it for me. Want to know the sick part? When I went home, and I was excited to tell my parents what I had done all summer; I was told that I should keep those stories to myself because it would be embarrassing to them if anyone found out." I shook my head.

"Doesn't sound like a bad place and your grandma sounds like a decent person. It doesn't surprise me that your dad would be a douchebag to his own parents. He seems to care a lot about fitting in with the McMahon family, he certainly kisses Vince's ass enough." Dean said while handing me a plate of food. Sure enough, it was food from catering and I didn't care at all. We ate in a comfortable silence for a while. I finished the current mouthful of potato salad and broke it.

"Just for clarification; I'm not a spoiled rich girl just trying to piss my mommy and daddy off." Even though it was dark; I could see Dean wince; realizing I had heard what he yelled at Roman and Seth earlier in the locker room. He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

"Yeah; sorry I said that, the guys were giving me a rough time about something. Never mind, it's no excuse, I'm sorry Aurora." He actually seemed sorry.

"I get it; why people think that, I suppose there are times I don't help the stereotype much." I said. Dean reached for a container of food at the same time I did and our hands brushed against each other. There was that damn electrical shock again; our eyes connected and I knew he had felt it to. I knew it was getting really late; but the sky seemed to be lighter now than darker. I cleared my throat; hoping by some miracle it would clear my head at the same time. "So what was it that the guys told you I might want to see?" Dean smiled and turned his head to the side.

"That; right there." He pointed at the horizon. I was speechless; I couldn't even think of words to describe how beautiful the sky above the mountains was. I knew exactly what it was I was looking at. Aurora Borealis. It was beautiful; I had seen pictures before, but had never seen it in person. The sky on the horizon was streaked and swirled with purple, green and just a hint of red. It was amazing; it actually made me a bit teary-eyed.

"Beautiful!" I said breathlessly and continued to stare. I was so entranced by it; I hadn't been paying attention to Dean, I assumed that he had also been looking at the sky. He hadn't been. He had been looking at me and watching me as I admired it. Suddenly, his voice caught my attention.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful out here." His raspy voice seeming just a little smoother now as he spoke, I was surprised when I turned my head that his face was right there. I felt my breath hitch. I only took in a breath moments before Dean's lips crashed down on mine in a blistering kiss. I felt his tongue run lightly across my bottom lip; I parted them and allowed him the access he was wordlessly asking for. I moaned into his mouth and wrapped an arm around his neck. One of his hands slipped into my hair and pulled my head closer to deepen the kiss. My head was swimming and I couldn't focus; this kiss was way more intense than the one I had given to him in the ring a few days earlier. There was nothing I wanted more at that moment than to have him touching me everywhere. I made a whimpering noise when Dean pulled back. The loss of contact left me feeling empty. We were both panting for air and staring at each other. "I should get you back to the hotel." Dean managed to stutter. He helped me off the ground and ushered me to the car. He made quick work of picking everything up; driving to the clearing seemed to be so long, the trip back to the hotel was very short, and silent. I swear I could hear my own heart beating in my chest. We got into the hotel and he escorted me to the door of my suite. I turned to slip the key in the door and turned my head to invite him inside; he was gone.

I went inside and locked the door to my suite. Stripping out of my clothes and sliding into bed. I spent the whole night staring at the ceiling fan going around and around; thinking about Dean and that kiss.

Dean walked into the suite he shared with Roman and Seth; both of whom were sitting on the couch waiting up for him like parents might wait up for a teenager who broke curfew. They took one look at their brother and grinned. They both knew he was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been four days since my date with Dean; and to be honest, I had been hiding from him. Well ok; hiding was a strong word, he could have found me. I was more avoiding him, than hiding. I was at the arena and despite the fact that I cannot stand my parents; their office was the one place I doubted Dean would come looking for me. Don't get me wrong; I really wanted to see him. REALLY wanted to see him; but I couldn't get him or that kiss out of my mind and what's worse is I'd resorted to pleasuring myself just so I could get some kind of release. I'm almost certain that if I was close to him again, I would be tearing his clothes off. UGH! I need a smoke! I grab my purse and head out near the production trucks; thank god I scored earlier today. Pulling out a joint, I lit it up and took a drag off it. I shut my eyes and tried to will myself to stop thinking about him; which was working until I heard his voice in my ear.

"We got to stop meeting like this princess; people are going to start talking about these late night secret meetings out at the production trucks." He chuckled, his warm breath hitting the back of my neck. "Couldn't help but notice I haven't seen you around in a few days. You avoiding me sweetheart?" He asked, then took the joint from my hand and took a hit off it himself.

"You realize if you are picked for a random drug test, you'll pop up positive right?" I looked at him like he was insane.

"You going to narc on me Aurora? He moved to my side.

"No, I'd be kind of stupid to narc on you. I haven't been avoiding you either; I've been busy!" I lied.

"Oh, yeah of course; you've been busy. Busy hanging out with Randy?" He smirked. I swung my hand to slap him in the face, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him before I could make contact. "Ok…ok…that was below the belt; I apologize, but I don't like being screwed with princess. One second you're all over me; then you avoid me? What's the deal with you?" He was staring at me. I turned my head away from him; no way had I wanted to answer that question. I heard him growl at me and it made goosebumps cover my skin; using his hand to turn my head back towards him and slammed his mouth against mine.

I tried to struggle away from him; it just made him tighten his grip on me. Finally, I stopped fighting; hell I didn't really want to fight him anyway. I kissed him back just as hard as he was kissing me. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "My suite; later, don't keep me waiting all night." I said breathlessly as I quickly slid out of his arms and headed back to the arena. Dean lit up a cigarette and smirked.

It was later that evening; when I glanced at the clock in my suite it was 11:30, I knew he was probably on his way back to the hotel now. I honestly have no idea what is going to happen once he gets here; if he even shows up. I can't deny that I'm incredibly attracted to Dean; physically and sexually. I swear I can't get this man out of my head; and I'm the one who got him stuck in there! I was shaken from my thoughts by a knock on my door. I hesitated just a moment before walking slowly to the door; I looked out the peephole and saw it was Dean. I unlocked the door and opened it for him. The last time he had visited me in a hotel suite was the night I had thrown the huge party after kissing him in the ring. This time it was just him and I. I let him in. "I brought a bottle of wine; wasn't sure if you liked red or white, I don't know anything about wine. So hopefully this stuff doesn't taste like shit! I picked red; the guy at the store said red was more romantic or something like that. Would you like a glass?"

"Sure; thank you." I said quietly. I watched him pour two glasses of the wine. I walked over to the couch and sat down; Dean walked over and handed me one of the glasses before sitting down beside me. I took a sip of the wine; it actually was a very good wine. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw his face scrunch up after tasting it. I didn't really picture him as being a wine person anyway. "I was avoiding you. I was avoiding you because I have no fucking clue who I am when I'm around you and it scares the shit out of me. I was trying to help you and your friends out and of course, piss my parents off when I got into that ring and kissed you. My parent's target you guys, I guess I could relate to that. I can't get you out of my fucking head now; you just…pop in there. I'm not used to that; the people who hang around come and go. I don't get hung up on anyone." I looked at him.

"I have that effect on women, sweetheart." He flashed me a smile. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing that now he was just making light of what I just had told him.

"You know what Ambrose; never mind just leave." I said as I put the wine down and got off the couch. I heard a loud sigh and before I could get more than half way to my bedroom; I had been thrown over his shoulder. He carried me back over to the couch and tossed me onto my back. I made an attempt to get back up; but he quickly pinned me down. "LET ME UP AMBROSE!" I screamed. He kissed me hard; probably to get me to stop screaming. Then he pulled back.

"Christ woman! I haven't stopped thinking about you since that first damn night! The fact that you had the balls to get into the middle of that ring, walk right up to me and the guys when most people steer clear of us; not to mention your parents standing at ringside. I've never met a woman like you; hell Seth was right, you're like a goddamn female version of me. Princess; what am going to do with you? If I were smart I'd run like hell! Your parents can't stand me; and I feel the same about them. I've never been accused of being smart though. Now stop struggling." He let go of me and let me sit up. He pulled my legs up so they were draped across his legs; handed me my glass of wine back and turned on the TV. "Can we just chill out now?" He asked.

"Fine; if that's what you want." I answered him.

"Oh princess; this isn't even close to what I want, but I'm not going to do that with you. Not yet anyway." He looked over at me.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not even sure what was on the TV; I know that once and awhile Dean and I would laugh at whatever joke had been made, then fall back into a comfortable silence. I would occasionally get caught looking at him; but just as many times I caught him studying me. He picked up one of my legs off his lap; causing me to look over to see what he was up to. Was he examining my shoe?

"How the hell do you women walk in these damn things? Don't get me wrong; they make your legs and ass look great, but they look like they hurt like hell." Dean asked while furrowing his brows and looking over at me.

"They do hurt sometimes; it's something most women learn to do like putting on make-up, my Grandmother Linda taught me when I was 12 and attempting to walk in a pair of her heels." I smiled at the memory; then realized Dean was also smiling at me. "What?"

"You were smiling; I was just wondering what you were thinking about." He asked in a soft, raspy voice that just made me feel like Jell-o.

"I was thinking about the day she taught me how to walk in heels. I already told you I was 12; anyway, I used to go into her closet and look at all the pretty dresses she had hanging up. Then I saw all of her high-heeled shoes lined up on the bottom of the closet; so I put a pair on and was failing miserably at walking in them. She happened to come into her bedroom as I made it to the closet door and nearly did a face-plant on the carpet." I laughed. "I managed to save myself; she chuckled at me and offered to show me how to walk in them. I nearly did 5 more face-plants; Grandpa Vince saw one of them and told Grandma that she better not let his favorite break her neck. It took her almost all afternoon; but by the time I left, I was walking in heels." I smiled again. Dean took off the heel on that foot and grabbed the next foot and slid that shoe off. I watched him; I hadn't been expecting it when he started rubbing my feet. It made me jump.

"Relax Princess." He chuckled at me and continued to rub my feet. "I'm not a good man Aurora." He announced. It seemed to me that he was trying to warn me or scare me off. He should have known that wasn't going to work.

I looked over at him, "Well; that's alright Dean. I'm not a good woman." I slipped my feet away from him and moved on the couch so that I was straddling his lap. He made a rather weak attempt to move me off him; I'm not entirely sure he really wanted me off him. I ran my hands over the t-shirt he was wearing; feeling the muscles underneath, this time he jumped. It made me smile; "Relax Stud." I repeated his words back at him. Leaning in I kissed the side of his neck, it elicited a growl from deep in his chest. I suddenly was very much aware of his hardening member underneath me; it made me moan. I felt his hands move up my abdomen, and slide under my tank top. Dean cupped my fabric covered breasts and lightly squeezed them; I moaned. His thumbs brushed my nipples through the material of the bra. I could feel myself getting aroused. I really wanted Dean right now and I could feel that he wanted me to. I reached for the hem of his shirt to pull it off; when he stopped me.

"Stop Aurora, "he said softly before nipping at my jawline. "We aren't doing that tonight." I whimpered in disappointment; which made Dean grin. "Feeling frustrated are we, Princess?" I glared at him. He wrapped my legs around his waist and stood up; turning us around so I was lying with my back on the couch. He ran his hand up my leg, my breath hitched as he pulled aside my shorts and panties. His fingers rubbed against my clit and I moaned loudly. Dean then ran his fingers in between my lips. "Mmmm…sweetheart; you're so wet for me! I have a sneaking suspicion that you are a virgin; and that's why we aren't doing any more than this. I just can't stand to leave you frustrated." He moved so that he was hovering over me; kissing me passionately, while his thumb worked my clit. I moaned into the kiss; this was a hundred times better than anytime I had masturbated. He easily slid a finger into me while his thumb kept up its job on my clit. I moaned and arched my back off the couch. His finger and thumb started to work faster and my hips started to rock against his hand.

"Please…Please Dean; make me cum!" I whined at him. I moaned louder as he sped up his ministrations on my most sensitive parts. I whimpering and moving against him as he got me closer to my release; I could feel my orgasm building, he curled his finger like he was motioning someone to come to him and I nearly hit the roof. I cried out as he stroked my g spot over and over again. "Ohhhh….god Dean, I'm so close!" I moaned at him.

"I know Princess; I can feel it. Just let it go; come on Aurora cum for me." He said softly to me; he lightly pinched my clit and I was overcome as my orgasm washed over my body. It was much more intense than I had ever given myself; even on my best attempt at it. "God Aurora! You are so fucking beautiful when you cum! I'm going to have to remember that!" I couldn't even see him clearly; I honestly don't think I'd ever cum so hard before. It just proves that I need this man; which is a scary prospect, because I've never needed anyone or wanted anything from anyone. I was trying desperately to slow my breathing down as I the last ripples of the wild orgasm subsided. I can't believe how tired I suddenly am, I just want to fall asleep right here. I looked up at Dean with sleepy eyes and he laughed. "Get some sleep Aurora, we'll see each other tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and got up off the couch. The next thing I heard was the door to my suite opening and then closing again. I knew Dean had left. I managed to get up off the couch, swallowed the rest of the two glasses of wine; then wandered into my bedroom. Falling down onto the mattress; I managed to curl up with the sheets over me. I smiled thinking about him saying we'd see each other tomorrow. He might just be the death of me!


	8. Chapter 8

World War III was happening in my mother and father's office at a house show in Las Vegas. It was rather amusing to watch; my mother and father weren't even present to witness the breakdown. Dave and Randy were going at it; of course it's my parent's fault they're fighting. My parents just made the announcement that Randy was Number 1 contender for Dave's Heavyweight Title; for once I couldn't disagree, of course I would have picked someone other than Randy. I even understand why they did that though. Dave had screwed up; he had auditioned for a movie and hadn't mentioned it to my mother or father, so now they were afraid he was going to head off to Hollywood and leave them high and dry. They then made the smart move and decided to give the title shot to someone in their little circle. You would think these two big guys would be beating the hell out of each other; but what I'm watching is so much funnier! It's a shoving match, complete with name calling and shouting. When my parents came back into the office they immediately went to break the 'Children' up. I was disappointed because I had yet to see Dean today. That disappointment was short lived; the door to the office opened and Dean just strolled right into my parent's office. I grinned at his cockiness; all four other people's eyes turned immediately towards him, even though Dave and Randy were still fighting.

"Hey guys! Triple H, Steph, Dave, Randy and the prettiest person in the room; Hey Princess! Look; just thought I'd run in and congratulate Randy here on his title shot. It's great when hard work pays off; or when you kiss enough ass to get an opportunity like this, isn't it?" Dean chuckled. "Dave; dude you must be pissed though, I mean I got to tell you it seems like they've lost faith in you. You are getting towards that age man; you're starting to slow down a bit. It's good though, their letting you pass the torch to the younger, newer version of the WWE." Dean chuckled and so did Randy; which was all it took to piss Dave off. I grinned at Dean; I knew he had come in here to stir up trouble. There was no shoving this time; Dave was looking to punch Randy. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and turned my attention back to Dean; that turned out to be a huge mistake! I never saw it coming; Dave took a swing at Randy; Randy ducked out of the way and Dave's fist slammed into the side of my face. The impact was so hard; it knocked me right off the couch. Everything went dark; the last thing I remember is how much the punch had hurt and then hitting the floor.

"You two cut this shit out! The decision has been made; Dave you're defending the damn title against Randy at the next Pay-Per-View, and if you have a problem with that you can hand it over now and get the hell out of the WWE!" My father screamed loudly at the two men. Dean was completely taken aback that no one in the room had even stopped to see if I was ok. He bent down and figured that I was just unconscious.

"You are all jackasses! Dave just punched your daughter in the face and she's unconscious; none of you are even concerned with seeing if she's ok? Are you serious? Since none of you give a shit; I'll just take care of her." Dean snapped at them; before picking me up and carrying me out of their office, the four of them just staring with their mouths opened. Dean apparently carried me to The Shield's locker room and set me down gently on the couch. "Seth could you run to the doc and get an ice pack; she's going to have one hell of a black eye later." Seth took off without asking questions. Roman walked over to his friend.

"What the hell happened Dean?" Roman asked.

"Dave and Randy were fighting, Dave punched her in the face; knocked her, the hell out. You know what her parents did? Not a damn thing; they didn't even check to see if she was ok." Dean grumbled.

"Wait; Dave punched her?" Roman started pacing the locker room.

"Well he was aiming the punch at Randy and the coward ducked out of the way; Aurora was on the couch behind him. So when he ducked, Dave's fist went right into her face. It wasn't a soft punch either; like I said he was pissed and aiming for Randy." Dean explained. The locker room door opened and Seth came in with the ice pack. Roman grabbed Seth's arm and headed them towards the door.

"Come on Seth; I need to go out and issue a challenge, come watch my back for me." He said to Seth, fully intending to challenge Dave for hitting Aurora; Roman wasn't a guy who was tolerant of men who hit women, even if it was an accident. Dean brushed some hair out of my face; causing me to start coming around.

I groaned; my face was killing me and I can't say my head felt much better. I opened my eyes; but flinched as right one stung. My left eye managed to focus in on Dean. "What happened?" I asked him.

"Dave attempted to punch Randy; Randy ducked, so Dave accidently punched you. He knocked you out actually." I flinched again. "Here; put this on your eye, it will help with the swelling." He handed me the ice pack. The ice pack stung almost as much as trying to open my eye in the first place; but I sucked it up and held it on there. Dean was sitting on the side of couch next to me,

"So you picked me up and brought me your locker room; knowing that wasn't going make my parents very happy?" I looked up at him with a grin.

"Princess; there wasn't a single person in that room that was the least bit worried about you other than me. Now, I know you had said they didn't give a shit; but that just pissed me off. You aren't hanging out in their office anymore; you can hang out in our locker room from now on. No more putting up with that bullshit." He told me. I didn't for a second miss the protective tone in his voice. I watched him stand up and head for his bag; he retrieved a bottle from it and grabbed a bottle of water from the table. Bringing them both over to me, "Here take some Ibuprofen; it'll help with the pain." I took the Ibuprofen and took a drink of water to help the pills go down.

"Thank you; for taking care of me." I said to him. He grinned at me.

"Not just me; well mostly me but if I'm right, Roman just went to kick Dave's ass in the ring for you." Dean laughed.

"He did what? Why; he barely knows me, that's crazy!" I sputtered.

"Aurora, Roman has a big issue with men hitting women; even by accident. He went off and did this on his own. He'll be fine." Dean grinned. Sure enough; a few minutes later Seth came through the door laughing hysterically, followed closely behind by Roman who had a giant grin on his face.

"Hey Babygirl; you came to!" He smiled at me as Seth continually patted him on the back gushing about how epic the match had been.

"Then Superman punch, Boom! Down goes Batista; face down in the ring! It was amazing! Dave won't be hitting anymore women anytime soon!" Seth said excitedly.

"Don't worry Aurora; the three of us have your back. You're our brother's girl; or something like that, so Seth and I have your back." I smiled at them and then laughed at Dean's expression about Roman call me his girl. "Hey brotha; why don't you make sure Aurora gets back to her suite alright, we'll see you sometime." Roman said.

"We probably should get you to your suite princess; let you get some rest after all this excitement. Come on; I'll drive us there." Dean helped me up off the couch and led me to his truck. Once we got on the road, I stopped him.

"I don't want to go to a hotel tonight." I looked at Dean; he looked back over at me. "You live here in Vegas right? Let's go to your place." I suggested boldly. Dean looked over at me.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea; you'd be more comfortable in your suite." Dean suggested. I put my hand on his arm.

"I'm not asking for anything to happen, I would even sleep on your couch; I just don't want to be alone tonight." I pleaded to him. He turned his truck around and headed away from the hotel.

"Alright princess; you won't be alone tonight, but I'll take the couch. You can have my bed." A little while later, we pulled into a very nice condominium complex; which surprised me a little bit. We got out of his truck and he led me to a condo on the second floor. He unlocked the door and flipped on the light. I was even more surprised when I went inside and looked around; I had expected to find stuff thrown everywhere, maybe clothes all over the floor and some empty beer bottles on a table. It looked nothing like that; in fact, it was tastefully decorated and very neat. It wasn't the 'Frat House' I had expected; I guess the surprise must have reached my face, because he started chuckling. "Not what you expected?"

"Honestly; No, not at all what I had expected. Now that I see it though; and see you in it, it fits." I responded while still looking around. "Well it fits the side I've seen of you privately anyway." Dean pulled me to his couch.

"Sit!" He commanded abruptly. I was about to argue with him; when he just pushed my shoulders down making me sit down. He sat on the side of his coffee table in front of me. "I wasn't asking Princess, I want to take a closer look at your face. Does it still hurt a lot?" He asked as he reached up and turned my head gently to the side.

"Yeah; it does hurt, the Ibuprofen really didn't do much." I said as he actually touched my face. I winced and made a hissing noise; I could feel my stomach turn. He felt around my cheekbone; he reached a certain spot near my eye and I jumped off the couch.

"Bathroom!?" I mumbled to him. He was hot on my heels.

"Third door on the left!" He offered quickly. I made it just in time to get the toilet seat up before I threw up. Dean came in and gathered up my hair, holding it out of the way for me. "It's ok, Aurora; just let it go." His voice was rather soothing. I finished a few moments later; taking slow deep breaths in and out. Dean handed me a wet washcloth.

"Thanks," I mumbled to him while washing my face off. "Sorry; that one spot just really hurt; it made my stomach turn," slightly embarrassed that I had just thrown up in front of him.

"It's alright sweetheart; I've seen bigger men than you do the same thing. Aurora; I think I better take you to the hospital, I think Dave might have fractured or even broken your cheekbone. You really need to get an x-ray or a CT of it." Dean said.

"I don't want to go to the hospital." I whined to him; which I admit was very immature, especially since I wasn't 4 years old anymore. Dean looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"Let's put it this way Aurora; I'm either taking you to the ER or, I'm taking you back to your suite. Your choice," he said straight-faced. I would have rolled my eyes; but the one really hurt.

"Fine; take me to the ER! God you're a pain in my ass!" I grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Three hours in the Emergency Room had been wasted time as far as I was concerned. The Emergency Room doctor had poked and prodded my cheekbone. This just resulted in some cursing on my part, as well as the joy of vomiting again because of the pain. An X-ray was performed and Dean and I were stuck waiting for someone to read the film. Finally; the doctor came back into our little curtained off corner. They determined that my cheekbone was not fractured or broken; honestly I was slightly glad to hear that, especially after Dean had told me he thought it was. The cheekbone was just severely bruised; I glared at Dean briefly for dragging me here. The doctor did however; give me a few days' worth of OxyContin for the pain, with the strict instructions that I not drive while on it and that I shouldn't take one until I got home. I signed the release papers; got my copy of the patient instructions, the bottle of pills and followed Dean back to his truck.

"See; hardly an emergency, just a bruise." I said looking over at him as he drove. He turned his head towards me briefly.

"Luckily; if it had been broken or fractured you wouldn't have known, better safe than sorry. Right?" He scolded me. He pulled up again in front of his condo after stopping briefly picking up some fast food; which he insisted on, because I wasn't supposed to take the OxyContin on an empty stomach. Once settled on the couch; I ate some of my burger and took one of the pills. I don't ever remember being on pain medicines before; even when my friends were using them to get high, I preferred my weed and alcohol. I can't tell you how much time passed after I had taken the pill; but suddenly I understood why my friends had used it, I had this euphoric, floating feeling. It felt like I might actually just float away from the couch. I also experienced what I can only assume was something resembling a hot flash; my entire body felt hot, like Dean's condo was 100 degrees.

"God; are you hot? I'm so hot! Did you turn the heat on when we got back?" I rambled on with a slight slur to my words. Off came my shirt; leaving me in just a bra, it made sense to me at the moment. I was hot! It didn't even faze me that Dean was right there sitting next to me and now looking at me with his mouth agape. The expression on his face sent me into a laughing fit.

"Princess; maybe we ought to get you into bed; I think that the pain medicine might be messing with you." Dean said while looking at me. In truth; I didn't mind how the pills were making feel, I certainly was feeling a lot bolder. I leaned towards him and threw my arms around his neck; smiling.

"Mmmm...If you wanted to get me into bed; all you had to do was ask." I purred to him. "The medicine is nice; but I would much rather have you messing around with me! What do you say Dean; want to have sex with me?" I kissed his neck up to his jaw line; I grinned as he let out a groan. Dean was trying; but failing miserably trying to unwrap my arms from him.

"Oh Princess; you need to stop that, you are in no shape to be making decisions like that right now. I'm trying to be really good here; I don't want to take advantage of you, but doing that is making it really hard for me!" Dean groaned. I grinned and let my hand wander down to his lap; running my hand over his now quickly growing erection through his jeans.

"I am making it hard aren't I?" I giggled. "Very hard and big!" I whispered in his ear. I saw him swallow hard. "I've been just dying to see what's under that incredibly hot swat outfit. Oooo! If you had cuffs with that swat outfit; I'd let you cuff me to the bed!" I reached between us and pulled his t-shirt over his head; which he protested, at least I think he did. His chest and abdomen were perfectly sculpted; I had never seen a guy built like that, except in magazines and porn. The idea of not touching his bare chest wasn't even in existence in my mind; running my hands over his smooth, soft skin and letting them glide over his well-toned muscles. Feeling them jump under my hand was exciting.

"Aurora; we can't do this, not now. You're high on the pain medicine; I don't want you waking up tomorrow realizing what happened and feeling ashamed or regretting it." He leaned into my ear this time and whispered, "Besides; when I do make you scream my name over and over again and trust me, I plan to darlin'. I want you to remember every single thing I do to you." His words sent a shiver through my body. He didn't immediately remove me from his lap; so I continued to run my hands over his chest, over his shoulders and down his back. He kissed me and pulled me closer to his chest; and ran his hands down my back. "Come on Aurora; you get the bed follow me and I get you all settled in." He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom and set me down on the King size bed.

"Where are you sleeping Dean?" I asked

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." He answered me. I stretched my arms way out on the bed, and they didn't come close to touching the other side.

"This is a huge bed, you can sleep on the other side, and I will stay on my own side." I held up two fingers in the air, "Promise". I smiled at him. Dean knew the couch was not going to be very comfortable and he did have an interview to do in the morning.

"Alright Aurora; I'll sleep on the other side, but we're sleeping nothing else alright?" He said sternly. He decided to sleep in his shorts, to hopefully deter any other incidents. He slid under the sheets on the other side of the bed and I curled up on the other. It didn't take me long at all to drift off to sleep; but at some point during the night I remember a body sliding closer to mine and strong arms wrapping around me. We spent the rest of the night cuddled up together. It was nice to feel the closeness with someone else; even if it wasn't the kind of intimacy that I had tried to get earlier.

"


	10. Chapter 10

I was abruptly awakened when my cell phone rang loudly; I wasn't quite sure what time I had wound up in bed, but I did vaguely remember Dean moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around me. I could hear him cursing groggily next to me as I felt around the night stand looking for the phone. I grabbed it and hit the button to answer it, "H-Hello?"

"Young lady; where the hell are you and don't even try and claim you're in your suite, your mother and I just had hotel security let us in! When you didn't answer your suite's phone; you scared the shit out of us, now where are you?" My father screamed into the phone loud enough that even Dean could make out what he was saying.

"I scared the shit out of you? What complete bullshit! It clearly didn't scare the shit out of you when I was unconscious; lying on the floor of your office, after one of YOUR employee punched me. I hear you left me to lie there; while you yelled at Dave and Randy because they were arguing. You weren't even yelling at Dave because he hit me; or at Randy for ducking the punch that was meant for him in the first place. No; I'm not in my suite, I spent three hours of the evening in the local Emergency Room; nothing is broken or fractured, thanks for asking. You both can thank Dean for being concerned enough to think I might need to see a doctor; since I was in so much pain I vomited twice. The doctor put me on narcotics for the pain; Dean was worried that I might fall or get into some other kind of dangerous situation if I took the pills and was alone in my suite, for all any of us know I could have been allergic to the medicine. Certainly you and mom weren't going to do the parental thing and check on me once or twice; so I am at Dean's." I yelled right back.

"You're WHERE?" He went ballistic; so much so it made me flinch and we weren't even in the same place.

"I'm at Dean's; he was kind enough to sleep out on the couch (ok I blatantly lied) so that I could sleep on his bed. He is probably fast asleep out there; that is, if me yelling doesn't wake him up." I spat at him.

"Aurora! You can't possibly be so stupid! What makes you think Ambrose wouldn't take advantage of you while you were on the pain medicine; just to get even with your mother and me? In fact; it's probably already happened and you were too wacked out to know what was happening!" My father growled at me.

"That's right Dad; I'm a complete and utter moron, but not for trusting Dean! I'm a moron for continually expecting you and mom to give me a second thought or to give me credit for anything. Dean; has done nothing but been a complete gentleman towards me. If he wasn't being that way; I'd stay far away from him; maybe you both have forgotten my loving ex Mike? You know the one you two thought was just the best thing since sliced bread; but who used to slap me around. Who took care of that? It wasn't either of you; it was me, because once I kicked his teeth in he wasn't so interested in being around me anymore. So I can handle myself just fine. Now; it's early and my face hurts, I'm hanging up and going back to sleep. Don't call me again today; I don't feel like talking to either one of you." I hit the 'End' button on my cell.

"Mommy and Daddy on the lookout for you huh," Dean grinned from the other side of the bed. "It was great of me to sleep out on the couch; wasn't it?"

"Did you want them showing up at your door? I only lied about where you slept; you were a complete gentleman towards me last night. You had every opportunity to just fuck me into next week; and I would have enjoyed every second of it, but you made the decision that you weren't going to take advantage of me and you didn't." I replied honestly.

"Wait! You remember what you did last night; you were faking being high?" Dean didn't seem to appreciate the thought he had been fooled.

"Oh no; I was definitely high! In fact; I would say I was definitely the highest I've ever been. I've done my share of drugs, Dean. Coke, LSD, Special K and that's just a few; my point is while my inhibitions are definitely nonexistent, I still am pretty clear headed. If I hadn't already wanted us to have sex; I would have sat there zoned out eating our fast food and then passed out here on the couch. Having you sitting right next to me when I was high like that; just was too much temptation for my altered state to handle." I smiled. "Thanks, by the way; I want to remember everything you do to me to. Did you want to shower first or can I go grab one?"

Dean shook his head and chuckled at me. "You go shower; I'll fix us some breakfast." I nodded and headed off towards his bathroom as he headed for the kitchen. I came out of the shower and put the clothes I had been wearing back on and headed for the small kitchen; sure enough he had cooked breakfast.

"Wow; I'm impressed, eggs and bacon. Thank you." I said as he handed me a plate. We sat quietly and ate our meal. When we were both finished I quickly grabbed his plate along with my own and took care of washing the dirty dishes.

"Now I'm impressed! A princess who can wash dishes," he chuckled at me when I glared at him. "Alright, alright; I'll try to stop calling you that. I'm going to grab a shower and then I'll take you back to the hotel." I watched as he headed into the bathroom. I called one of my family's drivers and had him pick me up at Dean's place; but not before I left Dean a note.

"Dean thanks for coming to the rescue yesterday; I appreciate it. Also; thank you for the most interesting night I think I've ever had! I figured you probably had other things you could be doing; than driving me back to the hotel; especially since I do have access to drivers. I'm sure I'll see you around soon. Aurora" by the time Dean came out of the shower I was gone. He found the note I left and shook his head. Dean just couldn't figure me out.

Once I was back at the hotel; I had a really good nap. I ordered some room service and decided that I really didn't feel like staying in tonight. Thank god for fake IDs! Thank god even more for being able to pay the money to have amazing fake IDs made! I had not been caught by a bouncer or bartender yet. I also had an amazing talent for not paying for a damn thing; men were more than happy to buy me drinks, once I was in a nightclub.

Across town someone else had decided to go out for the evening. Dean had called Seth and Roman; meeting them at the gym for a workout. His two friends laughing as he told them the story about the ER visit and the pain medicine. "She was wasted; and all over me! I admit that I had a rough time turning her down! Shit! She had my shirt off; she was rubbing me and when she took her shirt off…" Dean shook his head. "Seriously guys; I'm not sure how much longer I can hold off! She is in my head." He rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Come on Dean; we're just teasing you, which at this point you should be used to. Let's hit a club tonight and you can hook up with some random chick and get Aurora out of your system." Seth said Roman agreed that it sounded like a good idea; the three of them going out together, picking up women. The two of them meeting Dean at his place later in the evening so they could all go out; in anticipation of having a lot to drink at the club, they called a cab instead of driving there.

I had been at the club for at least twenty minutes; I'd been hit on at least thirty times already, but had only had one drink so far. I managed to escape the current loser trying to pick me up by saying I needed to use the ladies' room and instead heading for the dance floor. It was driving me nuts! No; let me re-phrase that, HE was driving me nuts! Normally with in ten minutes I would have found the hottest guy in the club and he and I would be having one hell of a time. Instead; there was not a single man here who even came close to Dean. What the hell made him so different? Why couldn't I get him out of my head and stop wanting him so damn much. UGH! My favorite song started playing, 'Animals' by Maroon 5; I took my mind off Dean by dancing to the sexy song. I wasn't paying attention to anyone else in club; if I had been, I would have realized that I was being watched. More like stared at; his eyes were practically burning holes right through me. I had closed my eyes at one point; focusing on the music and the swaying of my body, that was until someone grabbed me roughly by the arm and started dragging me through the crowd. "Hey! Asshole; let go of me!" I yelled. I figured that one of the bouncers might see what was going on or hear me screaming; but no such luck. I had no idea; who had grabbed me until he backed me into a darker corner of the club and pinned me to the wall. "What the fuck, Dean? Let go of me!" I yelled, though I felt slightly relieved when I realized it was him and not some random guy. He was ahead of me on the drink front; I could smell the beer, his hair was going in so many directions no one would have been able to tell what it looked like normally. He had moved in so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest; it was so hard I half expected it to explode out of my chest.

"Shut Up Aurora!" The way he said it was not a request; it was an order and it sent a shiver up my spine. One of his hands started at my left hip and ran up my side; dragging my tank top up with it. I tried shifting to one side; I was quickly stopped from moving when his knee separated my legs and pinned me even more to the spot. In seconds; he had my tank top flying onto the floor and his warm mouth on my neck and around my collarbone. He dragged his tongue up one side of my neck and over to my mouth; planting a rough, blistering kiss on my lips. I felt a hand tangle in my hair and pull my head closer, deepening the kiss. His hands running over every inch of my soft, smooth skin that was exposed; squeezing my breasts through my bra causing me to let out a moan. He used his teeth on my neck; nipping at my skin, I was sure he was leaving a mark and I didn't care. His grip on my hair got tighter; he nipped at my earlobe, I let out a surprised yelp. "This what you want princess? You've been doing a real good job teasing the hell out of me; well congrats doll, you win! Oh…and tonight; you call me Mox!" He turned my head off to one side and latched his mouth onto my neck; sucking against the skin. With one hand he managed to unhook my bra and had that landing in the pile next to my tank top. Having Dean, sorry I mean 'Mox' fuck me in a dark corner of a very packed nightclub in Vegas wasn't exactly what I had imagined; but it was so fucking hot I needed it! He had focused on my erogenous zones and that alone had me dripping wet; I couldn't even fathom what it was going to be like when he decided to start paying attention to my more sensitive parts! He pulled my upper half tight against his torso; his shirt rubbing against my nipples irritating them, making them hard and extremely sensitive. I let out a long moan; and I felt him smile against the skin on my neck. He pulled his mouth away and admired the huge hickey he had created. "Don't move; I want you right here! Understand Aurora?"

"Y-Yes; I understand Dea…I mean Mox." I responded breathlessly. I'm sure he thought I would have no idea who Mox was; he was wrong, I knew it was the character he had been on the independent circuit. The Mox persona was Dean's personality multiplied by a hundred. Crazier and definitely more aggressive; which wasn't just limited to when he was in the ring wrestling, it also filtered into his personal life. Now; some women probably would be intimidated or scared of Mox, but not me! The first time I saw a video of Dean as Jon Moxley, I got wet; it also happened to be the night after I had kissed him in the ring. I had wanted to know more about him; Google and You Tube are amazing research tools. If I were to compare the Jon Moxley persona to a pop culture character; I'd have to go with 'The Joker', but definitely more like the Heath Ledger version of 'The Joker'! Chaotic; though only slightly more chaotic than I lived my life, I was 'Harley Quinn' to his 'Joker'!

"Good." He grinned at me as his hands slide down to my hips; still managing to hold me somewhat in place, though I wasn't trying to get away. He flicked his tongue across one nipple; letting out a moan as my back arched towards him. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and sucked against it; letting it go with a loud smack of his mouth. His actions sent electric jolts straight to my core. He repeated it on my other nipple; then went back to the first one again, my brain was on such an overload of pleasure I hadn't realized he had pushed my skirt up around my hips. He used the palm of one hand to grind against my panty covered clit; I gasped loudly. "You're dripping for me Aurora; do you know what a fucking turn on that is for me? I thought you were wet that night on the couch of your suite; but this, this is so much hotter!" He ran a finger over the crotch of my panties; pressing in between my folds. He let out a low groan; slipping my panties to one side and pushed his finger inside me with ease. "Oh fuck you're tight!" Dean began fingering me quickly; when he pushed another finger inside my pussy I started to moan even louder, Dean covered my mouth gently to keep me quiet, "There are a lot of people in this club baby; so you're going to want to stay quiet if you don't want to be putting on a public show." He said with a smirk. The thought of someone wandering over here made me throb; his thumb found my clit and started rubbing it. I couldn't take it anymore and let out a muffled cry as my body fell apart around his fingers. I felt a sudden emptiness; as he pulled his fingers out and then felt my own juices running down my inner thighs. I watched Dean suck his fingers clean. He moved the soaked crotch of my panties back into place and smoothed my skirt back down. He shoved my bra into the pocket of his leather jacket and handed me my tank top; which I put back on quickly. Slightly confused on why he had stopped. Wrapping his hand in my hair again he pulled me into another hot kiss. "We're getting in a cab; we're going to the hotel to your suite, and I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk right for a week! Let's go!" He demanded; taking my hand and dragging me through the club to the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean hailed a cab outside the club and pulled me inside; before attacking my mouth again, he gave the driver the name of my hotel. Dean had me so excited that I couldn't even think straight anymore; kissing me like I was providing him the oxygen he was breathing, his tongue easily winning dominance over mine. His hand was planted firmly on my inner thigh; which was still slick with my own juices. He brought his fingers to my mouth and ran them over my lips; before putting his hand back on my inner thigh, whispering in my ear for me to lick my lips, to taste myself. I slowly ran my tongue across my lips; I had never tasted myself before, I probably never would have either but I was willing to do anything he wanted me to right now. Well; short of letting him fuck me here in the cab in front of the driver, that was something I wouldn't have allowed. Pretty funny, considering I had no problem with him fingering me until I came in a dark corner of the club. The cab pulled up in front of the hotel and Dean handed the driver what he owed and quite a large tip; taking my hand and hurrying us both inside. We were barely inside the elevator before he was kissing me and letting his hands explore my body. He bit my bottom lip and tugged it lightly; making me moan into the kiss. We walked out of the elevator and down the hallway to my suite. I struggled with the keycard in the door; I was so flustered I couldn't even manage this simple task. Dean took the keycard from my hand with a smirk.

"Princess; you seem all worked up; let me get that for you." Dean was enjoying the fact he was affecting me this way. He slid the keycard in the door and successfully opened it. He started walking towards me; causing me to back up, he shut and locked the door behind us. He even put the safety chain across the door. When he turned around and looked at me; it was like a predator looking at its prey. His eyes were intense; and their usual ocean blue color had now turned a darker shade, like a storm brewing. "I was trying really hard not to rush into having sex with you; which was insanely hard after I tasted you weeks ago. What were you doing at that club, Aurora?"

"I-I decided I needed to go out." I stuttered. "What were you doing at that club?" I asked, somehow managing to sound a bit more in control; and slightly defiant.

Dean started to walk towards me, "I was trying to get you out of my head and something tells me; that you needed to go out so badly because you were trying to get me out of yours. Clearly; that is just not going to happen." He crossed the distance between us quickly; I let out a startled yelp when he picked me up and put me over one of his shoulders. He headed towards the bedroom, once he reached the bed he tossed me onto the mattress. "This is how this is going to go; you are going to do everything I say, when I say it. If you don't; I'm going to stop what I'm doing. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Mox; I understand." I looked up at him from the bed. He grinned. Dean took both my wrists in one of his big hands and with the other hand peeled my tank top up over my head. Before I knew it; he had somehow managed to turn my tank top into restraints for my wrists, holding them together. He placed my arms above my head on the pillow. He took a few minutes to admire his handiwork.

"Your arms stay above your head; don't move them from there." He demanded and moved to straddle my hips. His hands moved down over my shoulders and straight to my bare breasts. "I love how having your arms up like that makes your tits stick right up. Dean palmed my breasts and my breath hitched; my nipples became hard little pebbles under his attention. "I fucking love how you're body am so responsive to me, Aurora." He moved his hands down and pulled my skirt down over my legs, followed quickly by my sopping wet panties. He tossed them into a chair in the corner of the room. I was now completely naked in front of him. I watched his tongue slide across his lips as he took in the sight of me. The anticipation was killing me; I needed him to do something. Dean looked at me, "I'm going to move you down the bed, be a good girl and keep those hands above your head." He said seconds before he grabbed my ankles and pulled me closer to the bottom of the bed. I let out a soft moan. I saw him kneel on the floor at the bottom of the bed; unsure about what he was doing, but I found out as soon as I felt his tongue flick against my clit. He sucked my bundle of nerves into his mouth and it was almost enough to make me cum right there. I was still worked up from the club, and now this. He let up his assault on my clit, licking in between my wet folds and down to my thigh. I let out a howl when I felt his teeth bite down on my inner thigh; marking me yet again, I don't know what it was about him biting me but it triggered an intense orgasm.

"Oh Fuck Mox!" I cried out his name; my arms instinctively went down to touch him. He pulled back away from the bed.

"What did I tell you Aurora? Am I going to have to tie them to the headboard? Put them back up, or I walk out of the suite now and leave you exactly like this." He said. His face told me he wasn't joking; I quickly put my hands back up. "That's my girl!" He gave my clit a quick slap. "Tell me what you need Aurora." He said to me.

"Please Mox; Fuck me!" I moaned to him. I watched him grin as he quickly removed his clothing and I finally got to see all of his body. He walked over to the side of the bed; he was already rock hard and ready. He moved me back up towards the top of the bed; bent down and kissed me deep and rough.

"Last chance to change your mind, princess; you don't get a do over of your first time." He gave me a chance to back out; only I didn't want to back out, I hadn't wanted to back out from the night I kissed him. When I didn't tell him not to he climbed onto the bed and nudged my legs apart wider. He settled in between my legs and leans down to my ear; whispering into it. I just nodded. He attacked my mouth again; a bruising kiss as he pushed part way into me I cried out into his mouth, he swallowed my scream. He let me adjust to him before moving again. He broke the kiss for just a moment, "There's no good way to do this Aurora, and it's going to hurt for a minute." It looked like Dean was going to say something else; but instead he snapped his hips hard and fast into me, ripping through my virginal wall. I quickly bit my bottom lip to try and keep the scream in; he was right, it did hurt and burned. He stayed where he was and brought his thumb up to my face; wiping away the few tears I didn't realize I had let go. "Shhhh….it's ok, that was the worst of it; it gets better now I promise." Dean kissed each cheek before moving his mouth down to my breasts, sucking on each nipple; paying them each equal attention. I moaned softly. He moved a hand down between us and started rubbing my clit. I didn't even realize it but I had started roll my hips against him; he kissed my neck and slowly started to move with me. All the pain was quickly forgotten. He couldn't stay Mox with me; at least not this first time and he knew it, the next round could be rougher. Once I knew what it felt like to make love; not fuck, make love.

Without any verbal communication; purely through the eye contact that he refused to break with me, our bodies started falling into a faster, more passionate rhythm.

"Oh god Dean!" I panted as he managed to adjust just enough to start stroking my g-spot. My moans became louder, I knew another orgasm was on its way; he knew it to and decided to tease a bit by pulling all the way out of me. I whimpered feeling the sudden emptiness. I felt the wave die down. "Dean…please!" I begged. He chuckled and pushed back into me fully in one stroke. We quickly fell back into rhythm again; my breathing became shallower and much faster. I knew what was following, "Dean! I'm going to…" I couldn't even finish my sentence; I was over taken by my orgasm.

"That's right Aurora, cum for me; god you feel so perfect! Shit! You're squeezing me so tight right now!" Dean moaned back to me. Apparently, so tight that my orgasm triggered his; I felt his cock throb inside me moments before he shot burst after burst of his seed into me. Neither one of us focused on protection or safety; luckily, knowing what a trouble-maker I could be my parents had wisely put me on the pill a few years ago and I was religious about taking it. I heard him scream out my name; and realized there wasn't a more beautiful sound than that. Dean rolled off me; panting for air just as much as I was. Though; I would recover must quicker, the pure power of being a woman!


	12. Chapter 12

Once Dean caught his breath he turned onto his side so he was facing me. He looked at me silently for a minute, "Are you ok Aurora?" He finally asked. I turned my head towards him and smiled.

"Oh; I'd say I was better than Ok, Dean. You didn't break me; well, you know what I mean. Don't suppose I could get you to take my tank top off my wrists; could I?" I grinned at him and held my arms out towards him.

"If I do; will you stop being such a damn tease? This wasn't exactly how I intended your first time to be." He said as he started to un-tangle the tank top. I started to laugh.

"No? Were you planning to bring me flowers, a box of chocolates and take me to dinner first?" I gave him a sly grin. "I mean really; do I seem like a woman who is a big romantic? I think this was much more my style."

"You really are trouble; you know that don't you?" He grinned back at me.

"I'm trouble? I suppose you're an angel hmm? May I remind you, that I'm going to have to cover all these marks you left on me; so I don't have to explain to anyone where they came from. Not that I'm complaining; it was pretty hot." I smiled. He took time to look at the two bite marks and the rather large hickey he had given me; he seemed to approve of his handiwork.

"Oh I don't even pretend to be an angel, sweetheart; I'm about as far from it as you can get! I am capable of being a gentleman though; well that might be a small stretch, I can be damn charming though." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Nope. I've seen you be a gentleman, so don't give me that 'I'm not a good guy' stuff." I shook my head at him. I used one of my hands to push his back flat onto the bed. Letting the same hand skim down his chest and abdomen; enjoying the feeling of his muscles rippling under my hand. "Mmmm...I already knew you had a sexy chest; I definitely approve of your lower half as well." Taking him in my hand and running my thumb over the head. Dean let out a hiss; like my touch was burning him. I began to stroke his cock slowly.

"Aurora; what are you doing?" He looked at me questioningly.

"I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing, Dean. I'm ready for Round 2; although this time you're going to just lay there and not doing anything. Turnabout is fair play!" I smirked as I lowered my head towards his hardening member; keeping my eyes locked on his. I flicked my tongue over the head; his body jerked in surprise. I wrapped my warm, wet mouth around his cock and let my head sink down over it.

"FUCK! Aurora; where the hell?" I let his dick slide out of my mouth with a 'Pop'. I chuckled at him.

"Dean; just because I hadn't had sex before this evening, doesn't mean I don't know some things. I have seen porn. The internet is full of it; a girl can learn a lot of things from watching porn." I shot him a grin before going back to my previous task of sucking him. I took him deeper into my mouth and hollowed my cheeks as I sucked; making Dean moan. As I moved back up the shaft I lightly grazed it with my teeth; Dean cursed and tried to thrust his hips up at me. I bobbed my head up and down on him and reached down to rub his balls. I loved the noises coming from him; it let me know that I was doing things correctly.

"Aww...Shit...Fuck Aurora...I'm going to cum!" He panted for air in between moans. He let out a long, shuddering scream of my name as he started to unload in my mouth. I had heard from friends what cum tasted like; but Dean's wasn't at all like they had described it. I thought he tasted good; and I greedily swallowed down every drop he had, disappointed when he was done. I did take a few minutes to lick him clean. We would definitely be doing that again! I kissed my way back up to his abdomen; pausing just a moment to run my tongue up the valley of his six-pack, then continued to kiss up his chest. I smirked as I watched him finally unclench his eyes and look down at me.

"Hi! Did you enjoy that?" I asked, though I knew the answer already.

"Holy Fuck Aurora; if that's what you learn from watching porn, remind me to make sure I keep some around at all times for you! I'm not just saying this; but that might have been the best blowjob I've ever received. You have no idea; when you did that thing where you scraped your teeth up my shaft, I almost lost it right there." I kissed him and then kissed his neck; sucking at the side of it, determined to mark him in return for doing it to me. Once I was satisfied with my handiwork; Dean pulled me towards his body. His heart was pounding in his chest. "Did you eat before you went to the club?

"No, I figured I wasn't going to stay there very long and I would grab something on the way back here. You?" I asked.

"No, I planned on getting really drunk; food would have slowed that process down." He smirked. "How about we order some room service because, if we're going to keep this up; we're going to need a lot of energy!" He chuckled.

I laughed at him. "Why don't you order while I run into the bathroom." I started to get off the bed, "Wait; are you going to be able to 'Keep it Up', I know as guys get older...AGH!" I shrieked and then laughed as a pillow caught me in the side of my head. I threw it back at him.

"Don't worry about me Princess; the question is can you keep up with me all night." He narrowed his eyes at me and smiled.

As I walked into the bathroom I turned my head and looked back at him, "Ok Stud; get going on ordering that food, would ya?" I laughed behind the bathroom door; I liked this playful side I was getting to see, I also liked the slightly dominate side of him. I walked out of the bathroom only to find it empty; I walked around the corner to the living room and found him lying on the couch in front of the TV, he had put his jeans back on. "Aww...is this a glimpse of the future; I'm all ready to go again and you're too busy watching the TV to be bothered?" I flashed him a grin when his head poked up to look at me.

"No. I decided I couldn't answer the door for the room service completely naked; besides no sense in starting something right now if we're just going to get interrupted. Wait. Why are you giving me grief about having jeans on when you're wearing a robe?" He attempted to protest; until I walked over and lay down with him.

"I'll have you know, I'm naked under this robe." I smiled.

"I'm naked under these jeans; your argument is invalid!" He replied with a smirk. "Are you really naked under that robe?" His hand slid under the robe around my breasts; letting out a moan when he realized I was, starting to rub each of them.

"I thought we weren't going to start something that was going to be interrupted?" I inquired while playfully slapping his hand away. I rolled over on top of him so my breasts were against his bare chest and I could see his face.

"Who was starting something?" He grinned, but this one was more of a boyish grin; like a naughty child who had just been caught in the cookie jar. I reached up with my hand and brushed some of the blond curls out off his forehead. "Aurora; how pissed are your parents going to be when they find out you had sex with me tonight?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I think my dad's head will explode. Mom will just scream a lot. I don't care. I'm an adult now; I can do whatever I want. Tonight; I wanted to do you! Maybe, tomorrow night as well; and who knows from there. Let them freak out. You know who will have the biggest aneurism? Randy." I couldn't help it; the visual of Randy losing his mind made me start laughing, the kind of belly laugh that leaves you trying to catch your breath.

"Care to share the joke princess?" His face showing amusement that I was finding something so funny. Chuckling himself when I started gasping for oxygen.

"Sorry! I-I was just th-thinking about the expression on Randy's face! It's hilarious!" I tried to calm myself. Dean tilted his head up towards mine and kissed me slowly. He wrapped his big arms around my back; holding me tight to him. We stayed like that until there was a knock on the door. I didn't really want to move; but finally relented when the voice on the other side of the door announced room service. Dean went and opened the door, showing the waiter where to put the tray and then paid him for it. He shut the door and I snuck up behind him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "So, 'Mr. I'm Older So I Guess I Have To Be the Adult'; what did you order us?" I wasn't at all prepared; when Dean ducked under my arms and I ended up over his shoulder again. I slapped his back, "Would you stop doing that to me? What are you a caveman?" I laughed. He carefully set me down back on the couch; and all I could do was shake my head at him.

"I ordered us both," he lifted the covers of the plates; "Burgers and Fries. No frills with me sweetheart; fanciest I get is steak." He said looking at me.

"Really? I'm shocked! I definitely had you pegged as an Escargot kind of guy." I laughed. "I much prefer no frills; I mean I do love some things, but there is nothing at all like a really good burger and fries. Interesting fact; Five-Star restaurants aren't open at 1 am when you get the munchies after smoking a bowl." I flashed him a smile.

"Ok; first question: What is Escargot? Second question: Why did you start smoking pot, it can't possibly be that great." He asked while grabbing a French fry off my plate instead of his own.

I continued to smile at him, "Escargot is snails; they bake them in garlic butter and sometimes they are topped with cheese. To answer your second question; I hung around an interesting crowd; well let's face it I still hang with an interesting crowd. We all experimented with different things; we were going to raves and parties. One night at a party; I found my best friend having a seizure, she had overdosed on heroin. It was the first time she had tried it. I stopped doing all the hardcore stuff that night. Pot is less dangerous; so on occasion, when I need to chill out I smoke a little. Wait! You've never have tried pot? Seriously?" I asked not believing he had never tried pot.

"My drugs of choice were pain medications and coke a few times. Why would anyone eat snails?" He answered. I chuckled.

"Wow! You and I; going straight to the hardcore stuff like a couple of dumbasses. How long have you been clean?" It really was none of my business; I was just curious.

"I got clean while still in the Independents; a friend of mine reminded me that if I kept down that road, I'd end up like my junkie mother. That was enough to scare me into not doing it anymore. Besides, I've wanted to make it to the WWE since I was a kid; I knew deep down that I wouldn't get to the WWE if I was still using." He looked across the table at me.

"What?" I started to feel a bit uncomfortable with him just silently staring at me.

"I was trying to figure out how a woman who looks like you can eat like that!" He laughed pointing to my plate. I hadn't even realized that I had nearly finished all the food on it. I grinned back at him; standing up and untying the robe I was wearing.

"You better hurry and finish yours; there is a rule you know." I purred to him.

"What rule is that princess?" He asked while eyeing me hungrily.

"No desert until you finish your dinner! When you clean your plate; you can join me in the bedroom!" I smiled and walked slowly into the bedroom dropping the robe on the floor as I walked.


	13. Chapter 13

I only waited about five minutes before I saw jeans tossed through the air, landing on the floor of the bedroom; followed by Dean completely naked. He leaned up against the doorway posing, "Hey! How are you doing?" He shot me a corny grin. I broke out into another fit of laughter. I couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being; I was completely aware of the fact that I was probably one of a very few people to see this side of him. It suddenly brought out a playful side in me; I realized I hadn't shown that side of myself in years. Rebellious I had shown, defiant I had shown, angry and stressed out I had shown. I propped myself up on my side; my elbow supporting my head. I grinned at him.

"Darling!" I purposely drew out the word, sounding like a stereotypical rich socialite. "I do hope you finished your meal; you know how sensitive the staff is to that sort of thing." I said; using my free hand to wave it about in mid-air as I spoke. It made Dean Chuckle; egging him on to continue.

"Yeah; well you know babe, no way am I wasting a big, juicy, hunk of meat." He emphasized each word of the description of the burger; while stroking himself.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Really dear; must you be so vulgar, this is exactly why I cannot bring you to the country club." I smiled at him.

"None of those rich, snobby male friends of yours can make you cum; not as hard as I can!" He said; his raspy voice filled with lust. He walked over to the bed; putting one of his hands behind my neck using it to raise me up, I was on my knees on the bed in order to be face to face with Dean. He used his hand which was still on the back of my neck to pull me into a fierce kiss. I moaned into the kiss, as he rubbed my breasts, tweaking my nipples. Dean easily got me wet again; I wanted to feel him buried inside me again. I ran my hands over his bare chest and kissed along his collarbone. A small groan escaped Dean as I flicked my tongue over his nipples; giving each a quick tug with my teeth, being up that close I noticed the jagged scar around one of them.

"What's this scar from?" I asked him, looking into his eyes; my green eyes darker than normal thanks to my arousal.

"An opponent in one of my Indie matches; bit it and almost tore it off. I sewed it back on myself." He answered sounding quite proud of himself.

"You sewed your own nipple back onto your chest?" I said incredulously.

"Yes; you don't get health insurance in the Indies, so you do what you need to do. There's only so many times you can go to a hospital and use a fake name to get treated." He explained. I nodded and ran my tongue along the scar. He moaned, "Trust me Princess?" I nodded yes. "Move to your hands and knees on the bed baby."

I got up on my hands and knees on the bed. I felt Dean move behind me; I moaned as his hand moved between my legs and rubbed my clit, working me up again. He leaned over my back and whispered in my ear, "You ready Princess?" I licked my lips and nodded yes. Dean thrust the whole length of himself into me in one thrust. Dean and I both moaned. "Jesus Aurora; you feel so damn good!" Dean started the rhythm and soon the room was filled with the sound of moaning and skin slapping against skin. I was trying so hard not to cum immediately; Dean's cock felt so good, filling every inch of me and hitting all the right spots.

"Oh God Dean! Yes! Mmmm…don't stop! Right there!" I start thrusting back into Dean's hips, wanting to get us both to our releases. Dean wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest; I was sitting in his lap, my back to his chest and his cock still buried deep inside me. Using his strong arms, Dean started to move my hips up and down on him. I couldn't believe how these two new positions got Dean even deeper. He moved his hands; letting me move myself up and down, while he rubbed my breasts and sucked on my neck. I could feel my body starting that spark that would soon consume me. I started to move faster on his cock.

"That's right Aurora; you feel so good wrapped around my cock! I want to feel you come undone on me again, want to see that beautiful expression on your face when you climax." Dean said in my ear. I was getting so close; bouncing faster on his amazing cock. I was just about to move faster when there was a knock on my hotel room door. I groaned. "Just ignore it darlin'. They will go away!" I tried to do the best I could to ignore it; but they kept knocking.

"I don't care who it is out there; I am going to kill them anyways!" I moved off of Dean and grabbed my robe. Stomping out into the living room and tying my robe up. I looked out the peephole; I couldn't believe who was standing on the other side of the door. I opened the door but left the chain hooked. "What the hell do you want Randy? It's late!" I practically growled.

"I was hoping I could come in and we could talk. I know I've been a real asshole; but I'm not always like that. I'm a good guy, Aurora. Please; can I come in, it will only take me a few minutes and then I'll go." I stared at him for a while. Finally, I unhooked the chain and let him in. "Make it quick; I was in the middle of something." I stood there waiting for him to start saying whatever he needed to say.

"Aurora, I'm really sorry about the other night when I said you were acting like a whore. That was way out of line and you had every right to be pissed at me about that. I'm also really sorry that the punch meant for me hit you instead; I would have taken that punch if I had known by ducking it would hit you instead. I just wanted you to know how sorry I was for those things. I was also hoping that maybe you would consider going to diner with me some night this week." Randy was trying to give me a sincere look, but it wasn't really working.

"Randy; I appreciate your apologies for everything, you were out of line. So thank you for saying so. As for dinner; I'm really busy and I can't really say when I'll free up. I'm working on getting things settled before I head off to college. So I appreciate the offer; but I'll have to say no." I said to him calmly; I could tell his mood was switching.

"Aurora; please understand, I really like you. If you were with me; your life would get so much easier! Your parents will be so happy and they'll get off your back. Wouldn't that be so much better for you? Or you could do things the hard way; your parents could make you miserable until you agree to date me. Either way; I am going to get what I want." Randy grinned; causing my skin to crawl.

"Screw you Orton; no one is making me do anything, I would think you'd know that by now! Now get out of my suite because I'm busy and can't deal with your bullshit right now." I headed for the door to escort him out. I had just started to usher him out when a voice came from the other room.

"Who's at the door darlin'?" Dean called out from the bedroom. Randy's eyes got bigger.

"Well, Well…is that or should I say who you're busy with Aurora? I take back what I said earlier; you clearly are a whore. Did you fuck him? Huh?" Randy stopped talking once I slapped the taste out of his mouth.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" As Randy was almost fully into the hallway, he turned around. "Oh by the way; Dean Ambrose is more of a man than you could ever be! He's also much better in bed than you; or at least that's what I've heard from a few of the Divas you've slept with. How did they describe you…oh right, TINY!" I smirked and slammed the door shut, relocking it. I headed back into the bedroom.

"Who was that Princess?" Dean smiled.

"It was Randy; my guess is that you and I are about to be outed. It won't take him long to go see my parents." I grinned back at him.


	14. Chapter 14

As I had predicted; Randy in his immature temper tantrum immediately went to my parent's suite and started banging on their door. There are a few things I know for certain about my parents; the first thing being don't wake them up in the middle of the night. The next is being careful what tone of voice you choose to use. Randy had woken up my parents; by the time my father had stumbled out of their bedroom and to the door, he had managed to stub his toe on just about every piece of furniture in the suite. He swung the door open, "What the hell are you doing Randy; it's the middle of the night! I swear to god; if you're drunk again and wandered here, I will kill you myself.

Randy suddenly realizing his mistake got very quiet. "I'm sorry for waking you H and I swear I'm not drunk. It is kind of an emergency though."

"Spill it Randy; what kind of emergency could possibly be important enough to wake us up?" My father grumbled.

"I was just downstairs; I went to apologize to Aurora for everything, she answered the door in a robe!" Randy whined.

"So what? My daughter answered her door in a robe in the middle of the night; she was probably sleeping, obviously she wasn't going to answer it in her sleep clothes."

"I apologized and asked her to dinner which she refused, again. She said she was busy and was trying to push me out the door, that's when I heard it!" Randy explained frustrated.

"You heard what Randy! For Christ's sake, get to the point!" My father bellowed.

"Ambrose's voice! It was coming from her bedroom! Ambrose was in your daughter's bedroom!" Randy dropped the bomb and I can only imagine what my father's face looked like right now. Randy knew though; his boss' face was beet red and pissed off.

"Ambrose was in Aurora's bedroom?" He asked again just to make sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes, he asked who was at the door. I came up here as soon as I left there; I knew you and Steph would want to know. She's obviously lost her mind." Randy answered.

"I'll take care of this, thanks for letting me know; now get out of here before you wake Steph up." My father watched Randy head back down the hall towards his room. He then made his way to my suite. This is one of those times when being my parent's child pays off; they forget children learn a lot, even just listening to conversations. Conversations about various subjects; like how my father never got caught by my Grandpa Vince while he and my mom were sneaking around together, sometimes they really do make this too easy! I knew my father wasn't going to knock on the door; he was going to get a key and let himself in hoping to catch Dean and me in the act. Well; I was three steps ahead of him already. When the door to the suite opened I was sitting on the couch. "Aurora! Come out here this instance!" He yelled.

"You don't have to yell dad; I'm right here. What can I do for you?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Where is he Aurora? Randy told me he was here!" He glared at me.

"Randy said who was here? I swear that man is such a whiner!" I looked at my father, who was busy looking around.

"Dean Ambrose; that's who!" He replied. I started laughing hysterically.

"Wait! Let me get this straight; Randy told you Dean Ambrose was in my room? I'm sorry Dad, but Randy is feeling rejected because I yet again said no to dating him and he's trying to get you involved by saying Dean Ambrose is in my suite. I've been right here, watching this movie and painting my toenails. I mean seriously, I told him I was busy. Look around if you want; Dean Ambrose is not in this suite, I think I would know if he was." I watched as my father searched the suite thoroughly. I continued to paint my toenails. There was a knock on the door, "Hey Dad, my toenails are drying could you just grab the door for me?"

"Yeah, sure." He grumbled starting to get pissed at Randy. He walked over and opened the door to find all three members of the Shield standing there. "What do you three want?" He looked specifically at Dean.

"Hey there! We just heard a rumor that there was a party happening somewhere here in the hotel; we figured it must be Aurora throwing it. Roman said.

"Yeah, she throws some wild ones we heard." Seth added.

"I think we got the wrong place guys; there is definitely no party happening in this suite, unless they are celebrating a funeral in here. This place is dead!" Dean said. I walked carefully towards the door trying to be mindful of the polish on my toenails and not getting any on the carpet.

"Hey guys; what are you doing here? Nope, no party here; I was actually thinking about heading to bed once my toes dried. That of course has been interrupted by my father here. You guys will get a laugh about this one; Randy told my father that Ambrose was here in my suite." I laughed.

"Wow; and just what was I doing in your suite, Princess?" Dean chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Gosh, I don't know. I'm not Randy; but knowing him you were up to no good in here." I smiled. "Oh and sorry to disappoint you three about the party; let me know if you find it though." I watched the three of them walk off and shut the door. "Well geez, if Dean was with Roman and Seth; it would be kind of hard to be in my suite wouldn't it." My father let out a growl.

"I'll be speaking to Randy in the morning about this; sorry that I was wrong." With that he turned and walked out of the door and into the hall. I was shocked; my father has never apologized to me for anything. Now the one time he does; I actually hadn't deserved it.

"Dad? I called after him. When he turned around and looked at me. "Thank you, for apologizing. It means a lot to me." He gave me a small smile and nodded; he then headed back to his suite. Fifteen minutes later a light knock on my door sent me over to answer it. When I opened the door, there stood Dean. He grinned at me; as I let him in.

"You are a very clever and sneaky young woman; remind me to never get on your bad side!" He stalked towards me; he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to him rough enough that my chest crashed against his. Wrapping his hand in my hair; giving it a strong tug back and running his tongue up my throat, kissing me deeply once he reached my mouth. He untied my robe and pushed it off over my shoulders. I didn't mind the forcefulness he was using. "Randy made me wait; I hate waiting. I get antsy and very frustrated." He  
informed me in a deep, raspy voice that sent chills through my body. 

"Antsy and frustrated; now that is a big problem; how do you suggest we take care of that?" I mumbled back as I started nipping at his jawline.

"You can start by going to bend over on the arm rest of the couch; then I think we can pick up where we left off." He whispered to me. I turned around and headed to the arm of the couch. Smiling, I bent  
over the arm; I let out a surprised yelp as he landed a slap on my ass. He followed the slap by rubbing the area. "I love your ass, princess; when you wear those tight jeans of yours. Drives me crazy!"  
Dean reached down and teased me until I was breathing faster and moaning for him. 

"Please, Please Dean; Please! Please stop teasing and fuck me!" I whimpered to him. I heard him chuckle a little, seconds later my back arched up as I felt him push inside me. He and I groaned in unison as  
our bodies joined together. He didn't waste any time; choosing to thrust hard and fast into my pussy. He wanted to make sure we each got the release we were dying for before being interrupted by Randy.

"Oh god Dean, I love the way your cock fills me completely; you just feel so fucking good!" I panted out in between moans. "Mmm…harder Dean!" I moaned to him. Dean was more than happy to oblige my request. Putting his hands on my hips to steady me; he pulled all the way out and snapped his hips back into me. I cried out his name loudly. He pulled out and repeated move several more times. Both of our bodies' sheening with sweat; I gasped in surprise when his tongue ran up my spine. Dean snaked an arm around my chest, above my breasts and used it to bring my back to his chest, like he had earlier in the bedroom. As he continued to thrust into me I rested the back of my head on his shoulder.

"You're fucking beautiful Aurora; your body is just so amazing! I've never been with anyone like you before," His low, raspy voice helping to stir me up. The thrusts coming harder and faster now and I can tell that we are both close. He pulled out again and thrust in; reaching in front of us and rubbing my clit. The sweet friction was incredible and I couldn't take it anymore. I swear I nearly blacked out as my orgasm crashed through me. I saw stars behind my eyelids, I repeatedly cried out his name. Feeling like my entire body was tingling. I heard Dean swearing behind me; with one more hard thrust he cried out my name as he emptied his loan into me. I went limp against the arm of the sofa, breathing heavily. It was the second time this evening that Dean had made me cum that hard. I felt Dean go limp against my back, his heavy breathing next to my ear. "God Princess; see what you do to me? You tired darlin'?" I still couldn't form intelligent words, so I just nodded. He chuckled softly and picked me up bridal-style; carrying me into the bedroom and laying me down gently. He took off what clothes he still had on off. Dean climbed into the bed beside me and pulled me close to him; wrapping his arms around me. We both fell asleep very quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning feeling the same muscular arms wrapped around me that I had the night I got high on the OxyContin. I love the feeling of being in his arms; I've never met anyone like him before, it makes me wonder if this is anything like it was for my mother when she met my father. She grew up in a wealthy family; he came from a middle class family. I suppose I can't really compare my behavior to my mother's, I am definitely wilder than she seemed to be; but my father was the bad boy. The trouble-maker who loved to piss off my Grandpa Vince on a regular basis (but also made Grandpa Vince a lot of money); Dean was the bad boy, trouble-maker who loves to piss my father off on a regular basis (but makes the company a bunch of money). Is history repeating itself? I can't help but wonder if years from now we'll all be sitting around a table at a family gathering trading stories about how ridiculous everyone had acted. Then again; were Dean and I going into a serious relationship, I hadn't really thought much past sleeping with him. Neither of us was really known for being in long-term relationships; hell my longest relationship lasted a month. Ugh! I need to stop thinking too much into this; it's just a good time, beyond that I won't worry about it. I rolled over so I was facing Dean and was greeted with blue eyes that were only half open and a sleepy grin. "Good morning." I said with a slight yawn.

"Good morning right back, Princess. You feeling ok this morning? I didn't hurt you last night did I?" He brushed some hair to the side so it wasn't covering my face as he asked. I smiled at him and ran my hand up and down his chest absent-mindedly.

"I feel amazing and No, you didn't hurt me at all. Can I admit something to you?" I grinned at him; I started to blush, slightly embarrassed to be telling him what I was about to confess to him. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sure darlin' you can tell me anything; I won't tell another living soul." He held up two fingers in the air and flashed me a smile, "Scout's honor!"

I laughed at him, "I don't really picture you being a boy scout. Although…seeing you in that kind of a uniform might be fun!" I smiled at him. "Last night; when you were being a little bit dominate, that really made me hot. I never would have thought I would be into that; I'm not saying ALL the time, but maybe once and a while." I could feel the heat in my cheeks and it was abundantly clear that I must have been beet red.

Dean looked at me for a moment and smiled. "That's not a bad thing, princess. You found something you enjoyed; now you know you can do that again sometimes. Although; that might change depending on your partner, you trusted me and knew I wasn't going to seriously hurt you." I nodded; it was true, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. "Aurora; I have something to admit to you." I figured that this was the moment he'd say he wasn't interested in getting involved; so I propped myself up on the pillows and looked into his eyes. "You are not like any woman I've ever met. I don't do relationships generally. I want to see you; well I mean see you more. Well you know; like take you out more. Ugh! This isn't coming out right!" He ran a hand through his hair.

I laughed as he attempted to say what he wanted to say; I understood exactly what he was saying. "You'd like to casually date me, without giving any kind of serious title or name to it?" I am right?" I smiled at him.

"Yes; that is exactly what I was trying to say. See where things go." He looked back at me.

"It makes sense; I don't need to call you by some silly title like boyfriend. I have no problem with going out a few times, see if it leads to something else. I mean really; we've only had that one date." I grinned. "With the caveat that we still can occasionally still have sex." I smirked. He rolled me on to my back and hovered over me.

"No worries there sweetheart; I had no intention of giving that up. I can't get enough of you! He grinned. I smiled up at him; reaching up and pulling him into a kiss. I break away from the kiss. "Darlin'; it's not nice to start something you don't intend to finish."

"Oh I intend to finish it; just not right this minute. Isn't around the time you should be heading to the gym?" I smiled. Dean looked over at the clock and groaned.

"It wouldn't hurt to miss one workout, princess." He said with an expression on his face that I can only describe as 'Trouble'.

"Compromise then; you go to the gym and workout, I'll go see my parents and hopefully get a front row to the 'COO of the WWE rips Randy Orton a New One' show. Then we could go for lunch somewhere.

"Or I could meet you back here; we could order room service and pick up where we left off." Dean smirked. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"We could do that; but you'd have to go to the gym." I smirked. "Just think about what you're coming back to afterwards." I leaned up and kissed him. "Come on; let's go Seth and Roman are probably waiting for you. Since they were nice enough to provide you with an alibi last night; you owe them being on time." Dean rolled his eyes, but got out of bed. I followed him; as he got his shorts and tank top on, I was busy brushing out my hair and choosing a pair of skinny jeans and my 'Triple H' t-shirt. I figured that might help when going to show up in my parent's suite. Honestly; all I cared about was listening to my father scream at Randy for pulling him out of bed late at night for no reason." I kissed Dean quickly before he headed out of my suite; a few minutes later I left my suite. A few minutes after I had left my suite I arrived in front of my parent's suite and could already hear yelling.

"NO! You listen to me Randy! It was bad enough you woke me up; but by the time I got back here to the suite, Stephanie was awake to! You better have a damn good explanation for us Randy!" I heard my father yell. I knocked on the door; not wanting to miss 'Randy's explanation'. My mother was the one who answered the door.

"Aurora; come in, maybe you can help shed some light on last night for us." My mother sounding way too sweet as far as I was concerned.

"Are we still on the whole 'Dean Ambrose in my hotel suite still? Dad searched the entire suite." I said as I walked in to their suite. My father looked over at me as I walked into the living room area. Randy shot me an evil glare; which I shot right back at him and then smiled. "Aurora, since I wasn't with your dad last night; could you tell me the whole story over again?" My mother asked.

"Sure; I had taken a shower then I decided to put on my robe and paint my toenails. I put a movie on TV and before I could start my nails Randy knocked on my door. He asked if I would go out with him; I told him that I was busy doing something already and told him I wasn't interested in dating him. He then informed me that I could either decide to date him on my own; or that you and dad would make me miserable until I just agreed to date him. I shut the door on him and went back to painting my nails. Next thing I know Dad bursts in the door screaming at me, 'Where is he?' I told him I had no idea what he was talking about; that's when he told me Randy had told him that Dean was in my suite. Dad looked every inch of my suite and I was the only one in there. There was another knock on the door; when Dad opened it, it was Seth, Roman, and Dean. They had been together all night and thought they had heard that I was throwing a party. They left when they realized I wasn't and then Dad left to come back here. That's all that happened." I looked at my mom and dad.

"Aurora is right Hun; I looked everywhere in that suite, just two or so minutes after I left here. Ambrose wasn't there. He did show up with Roman and Seth; both of them said they were with him all night. There's no way from the time Randy was there until the time I got there that Ambrose could have left and not gotten caught leaving. That is unless he shimmied along the ledge outside Aurora's bedroom. Which means; Randy here lied to me trying to get our daughter into trouble. I also don't like hearing that you threatened her, Randy!"

"H man; you're letting her make a fool out of you! Why would I lie to you? I heard Ambrose's voice asking her who was at the door and it was coming from her bedroom! I swear, I'm telling you the truth. I didn't threaten her; I just said I would be easier if she just said she'd go out with me. She's a lying slut!" Randy spat. It took me less than two seconds to cross the distance between us and land a solid punch to the face. I was about to punch him again when my father pulled me off him.

"Don't ever call me slut again, you piece of garbage! You're lucky my Dad has me restrained; I swear to god I would beat the living hell out of you! You're nothing Orton; nothing! A sad little man with a small dick; who makes himself feel more important by disrespecting women, oh yeah I know! You don't think I haven't heard stories about you harassing a few of the Divas? Just because none of them have said anything because you've been attached to my father's ass; doesn't mean it hasn't happened, well you screwed with the wrong woman! Do you realize who I am you stupid asshole? I'm a McMahon! Even if my parents weren't going to fire your ass; I bet my Grandpa Vince would!" I spit in his face; watching as he wiped it off. I looked at my parents, "Do something about this mangy mutt you call an attack dog; or I'll put him down myself!" I yelled while I was leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

To say that I was worked up; was an understatement; it was the second time in two weeks that Randy had called me a whore or a slut. He didn't know me; he knew nothing about me, I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I just started to head for the lobby so I could get outside. I could feel myself trying to catch a decent breath; my heart was pounding and it felt like everything was closing in on me. I know exactly what tunnel vision is; I couldn't tell you what or who I passed on the way to the lobby. I didn't even hear my name being called out. I made it outside and around the corner of the hotel; at that point I was hyperventilating. I needed air; why couldn't I get enough air? I felt two big arms wrap around me; I started to struggle against whoever had ahold of me. The grip just tightened around me.

"Aurora; stop struggling! Shhh…It's ok; take a deep breath in. Now let it out. There you go; in and out, in and out." I managed to slow down my breathing; but I was still trembling. "I called out to you when you were barreling past me. Let's get you back to your room and you can tell me what happened." Dean walked me back to my suite and got me sitting on the couch. "Normally I wouldn't aid you in breaking the law, but darlin' you look like you need a drink." He poured me a small glass of Grey Goose and brought it over to me. "Have you had a panic attack like that before, princess?" I looked at him.

"Panic attack? No, I've never had one of those; was that what that was?" I asked before taking another drink of vodka.

"It certainly looked like one to me; you were hyperventilating. What happened in your parent's suite to set it off?" Dean moved closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I could hear my father screaming at Randy from outside the room. When I got there my mother asked me to tell her what had happened when Randy showed up here. So I told her exactly what I told my father. Then, Dad confirmed he had checked every place in my suite and you weren't here. Randy told my dad that I was lying; no sorry, Randy told my father I was a lying slut and that Randy wouldn't lie to him. Next thing I know, I'm crossing the floor and slugged Randy in the face. My father had to pull me off him. I told him that I knew about the times he had harassed some of the Divas and that my parents might not fire him; but Grandpa Vince would. I spit in his face and as I stormed out of their suite I yelled for them to do something with their mangy mutt or I would put him down myself. I was pissed and upset; I really needed some fresh air and the longer it took to get to the lobby, the worse it got." I explained to him.

"Whoa! You…punched Orton…in the face? Then spit in it?" Dean started to laugh. "That must have really taken everyone in the room by surprise! Remind me never to piss you off. Orton should have known better than to piss off MY princess." He was still laughing; shaking his head at me, until he realized I was stone-faced and staring at him. "Aurora? You freaking out again; why are you staring at me like that?"

I blinked; I was taken by surprise, "What did you say?" I asked him, wanting to make sure I had heard him correctly.

"I said it must have taken everyone by surprise and that I wouldn't want to piss you off. Then I said Orton shouldn't have pissed of…my princess." I watched the realization start to cross his face. "Sorry; did that bother you?" Dean asked becoming fidgety and self-conscious.

"Yes…I mean No….I mean it took me by surprise; that's all. I wasn't expecting to hear you refer to me as 'yours'." I stammered trying desperately to not sound like some love-sick teenager. I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. When I looked back up at him, he was grinning at me.

"Sweetheart; if you were walking backstage at a show and you saw me making out with some random skank; you'd be pissed off right?" Dean asked.

"I'd be more than pissed; I'd walk right up to you and pull you off her." I said back to him.

"Why would you be upset about it?" Dean didn't give me a chance to answer the question. "You'd be upset because you and I were seeing each other; because I'm yours. Trust me; if I saw you and some other guy making out, that guy would be hurting afterwards. We said we'd start dating and see where things led; so yeah, you're my princess. I never was good about sharing." He smirked.

"Well that's alright; maybe I'm a jealous bitch." I smirked back at him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him on the couch.

"Now; I believe that it was agreed that if I went to work-out, I would come back here and you would finish what you started this morning." A playful expression splayed across Dean's face as he took the glass of vodka out of my hand; setting it down on the coffee table. I barely managed to let out a squeak before I was plucked off the couch and thrown over his shoulder. I started to laugh; this was becoming a regular occurrence between us. He tossed me on to the mattress of the bed and immediately started shedding his clothing on the floor. God he is fucking sexy! I don't think I could get sick of seeing that body. He's got that "V"; you know the one that cuts down from a male's hips, Dean has one and seeing it makes my mouth go dry. He started pulling clothes off my body; I assisted him with the task. Dean climbed into the bed next to me; he rolled onto his side and started trailing kisses and nips at my skin everywhere. "So glad we made this compromise; going to the gym really made me hungry!" He flashed a devilish grin before his mouth went to work licking and sucking at my pussy; apparently I was his main course. I propped myself up on my elbows; now I've watched porn before, I had already told Dean that. However; watching him eating me out was so much hotter!

"Fuck Dean! Your mouth is driving me crazy; I love this!" I worked my hands into his dirty blond curls and held his head there. I moaned his name loudly as I felt him start thrusting his tongue into my slit; fucking me with it. One of my hands left his hair and grasped the sheets beside me. I moaned loudly and he used his strong arms to hold my hips still. I whimpered and moaned and the more I did the faster his tongue moved. "Oh! My! God! Dean! I'm going to…" my thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Do it! Cum for me Aurora; I want you to cum hard for me so I can taste you again!" He growled before pushing his tongue back inside me. I did cum and ended up having yet another mind-blowing orgasm. I could hear the sucking and slurping noises coming from Dean as he drank down every drop I had. I was surprised to see him right in front of me. He placed a wet, sloppy kiss on me and pushed his tongue into my mouth. All I could taste was me on his tongue; he kissed me for what seemed like forever. Finally he sighed contentedly and lie beside me; smile on his face. I looked over at him; I couldn't help but smile, Dean was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He was obviously quite proud of himself. He turned his head towards me and smiled. "Sweetheart; I could do that all day long, you are something else!" I shook my head at him. "We've got a long break coming up; what are your plans?" Dean asked me.

"I was thinking maybe I would head to New Hampshire to see my Grandparents Levesque. How about you? You have plans for the break?" I moved over until my head was resting comfortably on his chest.

"I didn't really have concrete plans; I figure I'll probably end up back in Vegas at my place." I loved the rumble in his chest that his voice created. I thought quietly to myself for a moment or two.

"You could come with me; to New Hampshire, I mean if you wanted to. Hell would freeze over before either of my parents showed up there. I would have probably stayed at their house; but we could check into a hotel instead. Something different; we'd be able to walk around without worrying that my parents would spot us together. No pressure; I just thought I'd suggest it, since you didn't have concrete plans." I said, not looking up to his face.

"Are you being serious? You want me to come with you and you want to introduce me to your grandparents?" He sounded like he was shocked that I would ask him. I tilted my head up so I could see his face.

"Yes, I'm being serious. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't. Why does that shock you so much?" I asked to satisfy my own curiosity.

"I've never exactly been introduced to family before; I'm not exactly the type of guy most family would want their relative to be hanging around. These are the grandparents that you were talking about on our date that night?" Dean inquired as his hand absent-mindedly ran up and down my arm.

"Yes, they are. I don't want you to feel like you have to just because I asked, it was just a thought." I answered.

"No; I would like to go with you, it would be nice to maybe walk down the street with you and maybe hold your hand without having to look over our backs. I'd like to go with you and meet your grandparents; thank you." I smiled and kissed his bare chest.


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't book my travel to New Hampshire to see my grandparents the way I normally would have; through the travel office of WWE. I booked it privately online; I won't lie, I didn't go through the travel office because I didn't want to explain why Dean was coming to New Hampshire with me. Two days later; Dean and I boarded a plane to Manchester, NH. I rented a car when we go there and we made the 20 minute drive on the Everett Turnpike to Nashua. We drove through the city and headed just outside of it, to a more rural area. I pulled into the driveway of my grandparent's two story cape and instantly smiled; I always felt more relaxed here. I looked over at Dean who was taking in the scenery but was looking a little unsure. "You ok? They are going to like you; I know they will like you." He gave me a half smile.

"Princess, what makes you so sure about that? Suppose they think I'm as much of a punk as your parents do?" He looked at me.

"Well; I know they won't, but there is only one way we'll find out and that's to go knock on the door." I gave him a reassuring smile and got out of the driver's side. It took Dean another minute before he got out of the passenger side. I smiled at him again and was just about to say something when I heard the front door open, followed by my grandmother's voice.

"Jeff…hurry up; she's here! Aurora! My precious girl; come hug your grams!" She was already half way to me before I practically ran over to hug her. She hugged me tight and then pulled back; keeping her hands on my arms. "Let me look at you! You've grown up at lot since your last visit; but you need to eat more, look at you!" I grinned at her.

"Hi Grams! I am eating; I promise!" I said and hugged her again. I looked over her shoulder and saw my Grandfather coming out of the house.

"Marie; leave the poor girl alone, she just got here and you're embarrassing her in front of her friend here." He scolded playfully; he was also the first to realize I hadn't come by myself.

"Well look at her; she looks too skinny, did your mother put you on one of those ridiculous 'Bird Seed' diets? I swear the woman is a twig herself." I had to chuckle, she had my mother all figured out.

"Our granddaughter looks beautiful; and I thought we agreed we wouldn't say anything negative about Stephanie during Aurora's visit? If it weren't for Stephanie after all; we wouldn't have Aurora. How about a hug for your dear ole' gramps?" He smiled at me; I walked over and hugged him tight, whispering 'Thank You' to him as I did. He whispered back, 'You're Welcome' and I smiled. When we broke apart he focused back on Dean. "So; are you going to introduce us to your friend, or shall I let your grandma interrogate him? I chuckled and walked over to stand next to Dean.

"Grams, Gramps; this is Dean. Dean this is my grandmother Marie and my grandfather Jeff." I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Levesque; Aurora has talked about both of you." Dean said trying to be so polite. He reached his hand out to shake their hands. My grandmother covered the distance quickly and enveloped him in a hug. Dean looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Dean; we don't shake around here, or at least I don't. I hug; especially if you are a friend of my granddaughters!" She announced. "Oh My! You're very well built!" She said.

"Grams! Dean just met you two seconds ago; you're going to scare him away!" I laughed. She finally let go of him.

"No; it's ok Aurora, I can see where you get your personality from." Dean grinned at me. My grandfather came over and offered Dean his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dean; I apologize for my wife practically molesting you." He chuckled. "Aurora, your friend here has a good, strong handshake. That's the sign of a straight-forward, good guy!"

"Well; sense we have probably bothered your neighbor with all the noise, maybe we could come inside?" I grinned at my grandparents.

"Oh god yes! We should have invited you both in earlier. Come on…you both must be hungry; I made a little something for lunch!" My grandmother said while following behind us, scooting us into the house. I made eye contact with Dean; he was finally smiling. I got next to him and whispered.

"I told you they'd like you! I'm sorry if my gram was a little out of control." I grinned and squeezed his hand.

"Ah; it's alright, she reminds me of you in a way." He grinned at me. As we got into the house my grandmother asked if I would help her in the kitchen. I showed Dean where the living room was and left him with my grandfather, who was watching the football game. I headed into the kitchen with my grams.

"How are things going Hun? Are you almost ready for school to start?" She hugged me again.

"Oh Grams; mom and dad are driving me nuts, they just don't understand why I'd want to get into physical therapy instead of the business. I've tried to talk to them about it; but they just start tending to their own work and they don't listen to me. I don't even know why I bother most times." I said voicing my frustration.

"You bother because they are your parents Hun; you go to school and do what you want to do, because in the end it's your life. You have to be happy and satisfied with your career. If you can go to work and enjoy it every day, that's all you can ask for; hopefully they will come around and be happy for you. On another subject; how long have you been seeing Dean?" My grams smiled knowingly at me.

"Dean is a friend of mine; I'm not sure what you're talking about grams." I tried to stretch the truth a little bit. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she didn't buy a word of it. I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Aurora, don't tell stories to your grandmother; I could tell as soon as the two of you got out of the car that you two were together. I know that look he has when he's looking at you and vice versa; you two make a cute couple, and you really like him!" My grams looked at me with a smile.

"It's only been like a month or so; mom and dad hate Dean, so they don't know about him and I. I do really like him; I'm just nervous I guess. What if I screw things up; it's not like I'm known for my wonderful relationships." I admitted to her.

"Oh my precious girl; does he treat you well? You have a light in your eyes and I'm guessing that he has something to do with that. He seems like a very nice man; my advice is to go for it. Not everyone is as lucky as your grandfather and I; I bet you didn't know that he asked me out two years before we started seeing each other and I turned him down. I didn't think that he had a good career and I was afraid my parents wouldn't approve of him, so I turned him down. Your grandfather went into the service and I didn't see him after that. Two years later, I happened to be walking into a store and I accidently ran into someone; it was your grandfather in his uniform. I knew who he was immediately and he knew it was me. I apologized for bumping into him and he said I was forgiven if I would go out with him. I said 'Yes' this time and after that date we never were apart again. My point Aurora; is if you let Dean go because you're scared or nervous, you may not be as lucky as I was to get a second chance." I got up and hugged my grams.

"He has treated me well and I really do want it to work out. Thank you grams; I love you and gramps so much!" I said. We both got back to lunch in the kitchen. Back in the living room my grandfather started to speak with Dean. Without looking away from the TV he started a conversation.

"You're a wrestler, Dean? Tough job; a lot of wear and tear on your body, not to mention all that time spent travelling. Though for a young man like you; it's a good way to see the world, experience different cultures." My grandfather said thoughtfully.

"Yes sir; I've been wrestling since I was 16. It is a lot of strain on the body; I have a pretty high pain tolerance which helps, it's the only profession I've wanted to do since I was a boy. The travel is hard sometimes; not being in one place very long, but it has also taken me places that I never would have dreamed I'd get to see." Dean responded looking over at the older man.

"You can relax son; call me Jeff, I'm not looking to give you a hard time about your job or anything else. Remember, I raised a wrestler." He smiled briefly and then it faded. "I can't tell you how many times Marie and I were up early and staying up late so that Paul could get his lessons and attend matches. I even would go out on his runs with him; until my knees started bothering me. Hard to say no to your only child when he shows such a passion for something, so we supported him; even though we knew there was a chance he wouldn't make it to a big company. He did it though; we've never been so proud." He looked back at the game.

"I didn't have support like that; he was very lucky to have the two of you. My dad ran off on my mother and I when I was around 3; I was young but I remember asking my mother when he was coming home. My mother was around; she was an addict, and a drunk. At first, she sold our valuable stuff to feed her habit; when that stuff was all gone she sold herself. I know what they say about addictions being an illness and I guess I believe that to an extent; but she chose those over her own kid. I do know what that passion is though; I had it, so I busted my ass…I'm sorry my backside and clawed my way up." Dean said, wondering how his boss could so easily disown two people who showed the support and love that he would have killed to have growing up. He couldn't believe he had just opened up about his painful childhood to the man he had met just thirty minutes ago; he supposed that Jeff just had that fatherly personality about him.

"See; now that's the kind of thing that impresses me Dean. You set yourself a goal and you worked hard to get where you needed to be until you achieved it. You didn't make the mistake so many young people make nowadays; sitting around waiting for it to happen because they feel the world owes something to them. My parents were dirt poor; how we ever made it through the Great Depression, I still have no idea. When I turned 15; I dropped out of school, got myself a job. We needed the extra money coming in more than I needed an education. When I turned 18; I joined the service. That's how I got to see the world; came back to the states, and got myself a factory job. Not a glamorous job; but it paid enough to take care of my family." He said as Dean nodded. "I couldn't help but notice Dean, that you and my granddaughter have something going on. I also couldn't help but notice you both are trying really hard for no one to know about it. I'm guessing my son and daughter-in-law doesn't know about you two?" He shot Dean a look and a grin.

"Well Jeff; honestly your son and daughter-in-law can't stand me. My two best friends and I started out being their 'Enforcers' so to speak. When we decided we weren't interested in doing all the dirty work and being stuck at the same spot, well to say they were less than pleased would be an understatement. They've had it out for the three of us for months now. Aurora was something I didn't see coming; she just burst into my life and I haven't been quite the same since. Every time I think I have her figured out; she surprises me with something else. I want to see her and not have to sneak around; but her relationship with her parents seems strained enough without me causing more trouble for her." Dean looked my grandfather right in the eyes

"Do you love her? Well; let me re-phrase that Dean. When my granddaughter isn't around you; do you think about her, wonder what she's doing? When you look at something; or smell certain things do they remind you of her?" He grinned at Dean like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, all of those things; I haven't had a good track record with relationships Jeff. There is something about Aurora though; she's so different than anyone I've ever met. I know there is an age difference; but she and I just click, it's hard to explain." Dean answered; not realizing that my grandmother and I were just around the corner.

"Well son; I felt the same way about her grandmother, it just about killed me when she turned me down. I got back stateside and she literally ran right into me. I had told myself I'd never see her again after she said no; but there she was. I asked her out again; I thought she would probably break my heart again, but I decided that if the good lord made sure I got a second chance; I better not screw it up! She said yes and we haven't been apart since. If you feel that strongly about Aurora; you need to grab the opportunity and run with it. You didn't sit around waiting for your career to happen; don't sit around waiting for love to happen. Aurora is a strong-willed young woman; and I know she's made some choices her grandmother and I may not agree with, but if you treat her right and give her every ounce of love you can. I guarantee you; whether her parents like it or not, she will stand right next to you and take on whatever comes your way." He smiled at Dean. Dean sat quietly for moment thinking about everything the other man had said to him and even if he wasn't completely ready to commit to a serious relationship at this particular second; he had witnessed first-hand Aurora fighting right along beside him.

"I believe you are probably right about that Jeff; thank you." Dean smiled back at my grandfather. I looked over at my grandmother and smiled, giving her another quick hug before walking around the corner to announce that dinner was served.

"Gramps; Grams wanted me to let the both of you know that dinner was ready, she said to hurry up before it gets cold." I grinned at the two men. My grandfather nodded to me.

"Dean; I do believe we should get in there, there is nothing worse than keeping a woman or a good meal waiting!" He chuckled and Dean quickly joined in. Conversation around the table was easy and jovial. My grandparents entertaining Dean with various stories about me as a child during my visits her; including some of the embarrassing ones. They even shared a few stories about my father when he was a child. Dean quickly offered to help my grandmother clean up afterwards and dried the dishes as she washed them. When they rejoined us; my grandmother attempted to convince us to stay there instead of a hotel.

"Grams; I've already booked and paid for our hotel, besides the guest room only has a twin bed in it and Dean is easily two inches taller than the couch here. He wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in either one. I promise that we'll come and spend some time with you both; but I've also promised to take Dean and do a little sight-seeing, this is his first time spending any real time here in New England. In fact; I hate to say it, but Dean and I should probably go check-in to the hotel and get some sleep." I smiled at my grandparents. "Thank you so much for dinner, Grams; as usual it was delicious!" I went over and gave them each a hug and a kiss.

Dean stood up, shaking my grandfather's hand and accepting another hug from my grandmother. "Yes, thank you both so much for allowing me to come for dinner with Aurora. I don't think I've ever had a home cooked meal that was as amazing as that one! You are an amazing cook Marie! Jeff; it was great getting a chance to talk to you. I enjoyed it very much." Several minutes later, Dean and I got into our rental and started the short drive to our hotel. Once we were in our suite I headed out on to the balcony to enjoy the warm breeze. I smiled as I felt arms wrap around me from behind; then kisses along the back of my neck. "I've wanted to touch you all night, Aurora." I moaned softly.

"I wanted to be close to you to." I turned around in his arms to face him; smiling. "I'm so glad you came here with me, Thank you." I kissed him, gently nibbling on his bottom lip before breaking it.

"I'm glad I came with you to, thank you for inviting me. Your grandparents are very nice people; your father is a moron, of course I knew that already but to have parents like them and then just turn your back on them." Dean said to me, I nodded in agreement. We stood there for a few minutes just holding one another. I looked up and we made eye contact; that was all that we needed to ignite the fire. My lips crashed into his and we stripped off clothes on our way to the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

After another night of very hot sex with Dean; we both fell asleep in each other's arms. Well, he seemed to fall asleep pretty quickly; I on the other hand found it a bit more difficult. I laid awake thinking about everything that had happened since the night I kissed Dean in the ring. I never expected to fall for him; I only had planned to cause a little trouble for my parents. There was this undeniable attraction between the two of us. I know I should take my grandmother's advice and go for it; but so many things are running through my head. When I go off to college, what then? He'd be on the road; we'd hardly see each other, suppose he met someone else while on the road? It's not like I could blame him; I know he said he wanted to see where things went, but it's not like we said we'd be exclusive. There was another issue that hadn't been addressed yet either; I had a big secret. My parents didn't know about it; mostly because they barely paid attention to me. Neither set of grandparents knew, I had gotten good at hiding it. Make-up was the easiest way to cover things; and I had gotten really good at using it. To see me, you would never know that under a nice layer of make-up were scars. Slashes into my arms and legs that were self-inflicted; I was a cutter. Most people; if they knew about my secret would assume I started cutting to let out the hurt I had from my parents ignoring me. Those people would be wrong. My cutting started just a few years ago; I had accepted an invitation from this boy that I liked, we were in the same class. He told me he was throwing a party; and since my parents were gone, I figured I would go and have a good time with some classmates. I should have suspected there was something going on when his parents weren't around, but then again my parents were hardly ever around. I should have listened to my instincts when I walked in and there wasn't anyone else there, but he told me I was a little early and that it wasn't unusual for people to not show up on time for a party. I was flattered when he told me I was beautiful, I had the biggest crush on him. He kissed me; it was my first kiss, it should have been special. It wasn't, it was horrifying; not the kiss itself but the attack that followed. He jumped on me, and started to rip at my clothes; I was so scared. I knew if I didn't get away from him he was going to rape me. I just started hitting him and when I saw my chance to run I did. I ran the two blocks to my house, locked the door behind me and hid in my room. I convinced myself not to tell anyone about what had happened; that it would be his word against mine and since I willingly went into his house, no one would believe me. That's when I started drinking and using drugs; and when those stopped working to hide my pain and hurt, I started cutting. If Dean found any of this out, he'd probably not want to be with me. He was a good man who had treated me well; and a large part of me wanted to tell him, I wanted to hear him say everything was ok. I wanted to hear him tell me to stop doing it. The truth was I hadn't even thought about cutting since I met Dean; but it always bubbled under the surface. My mind raced for a while longer; but then I fell asleep.

Dean had settled in bed with his back to me; sleep didn't come easily for him either. He had witnessed during our visit to my grandparents; the deep love the two of them had for one another. He of course had seen his "brother" Roman and his fiancé interact with the same type of deep love and commitment for one another. He didn't experience that type of example when he was growing up; and as a result never expected to experience it in his life. He was broken, had trauma from his childhood he never dealt with and mistakes he had made that were too numerous to count. He was feeling guilty; and that also was keeping him awake. Dean hadn't entered this relationship with Aurora being completely honest with her and now the closer he felt to her the more difficult to even consider telling her the truth. In truth; he had pursued the relationship with Aurora with the intent to get a certain degree of revenge on Triple H and Stephanie. He had confided in his two best friends as soon as the idea had popped into his head; and they had tried to warn him that it was a bad idea. The night after his first date with Aurora; the two men, seeing the way he was when he returned to the hotel suite once again tried to talk some sense into him. He still told them that he knew what he was doing. Christ! How could he have been so stupid! Now he was trapped; if he fessed up to her, she would most likely never want to see him again. If he kept his secret and she found out later; the same thing would happen. He was screwed and the worst part was he had done it to himself. He settled in for a restless sleep.

The next morning Dean woke up to an empty bed. He looked around the room and grew concerned that I wasn't there. I had showered already and was busy covering my scars in the bathroom. As I was walking out he came around the corner and startled me; I let out a surprised scream. Dean started to chuckle. "Jesus Dean! You scared the shit out of me!" I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you; I woke up and you weren't in bed so I started looking for you. You showered already?" He asked. "You should have woken me up; we could have showered together." Dean wrapped his arms around me.

"You looked so comfortable, and I was awake; I really didn't want to disturb you." I replied and smiled. "If you put some clothes on we can grab breakfast somewhere." I put my dirty clothes into my travel bag; but stopped when I noticed Dean hadn't gone anywhere yet.

"Princess; can we talk about something first? It is something that's been bothering me and I need to get it off my chest." He looked so serious that I started to worry.

"Is everything ok; you're starting to freak me out a little. What do you want to talk about?" I asked, sitting down on the bed looking at him. He sat down next to me.

"I want you to know that I've fallen for you. You aren't like any woman I've ever met and because of that I need to be honest with you about something. When you jumped into that ring and kissed me like you did in front of your parents; I couldn't believe it. I saw how pissed they were that you were even that close to me. I figured being with you would be the best revenge for everything they had pulled on Seth, Roman and I. So I started pursuing you; Seth and Roman warned me that it wasn't a good idea. Especially since they knew I had fallen for you before I did. It's because I've got feelings for you that..." Dean's words ended abruptly when I slapped him.

"You were just using me? To get back at my parents! God you are just like everyone else; you just wanted something from me! I thought that you were different; I thought that out of everyone, you understood me! Oh my god; I let you be my first!" I couldn't stand to look at him; he started to explain things again to me, but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it; it's probably more lies anyways right? So you don't feel guilty anymore? Well screw you asshole!" I packed up my stuff quickly and shot one more look at him. "Don't come near me anymore; for once my parents actually were right about something!" I walked out of the hotel room and slammed the door. Crying hysterically; I got into the rental car and headed to my grandparent's house.

Dean sat in the hotel suite; alone, he should have listened to Roman and Seth. He should have told me about this in the beginning and apologized. He knew I was right; he had been an asshole and had used me. He needed to fix things; he had to show me that everything that had happened wasn't just a plot for revenge that he actually had fallen for me. He knew exactly where to start looking for me. He called a cab and headed to my grandparent's house.

I ran straight into their house; still in hysterics, only able to give a sobbing overview about what had happened. They hugged me tightly but all their love; wasn't enough to help me deal with the immense pain and hurt I felt. I headed into their guest bedroom; shutting the door behind me. Crying so hard I was shaking. I need to let the pain out; I needed to feel the release. I threw open my bag; searching for something, first I found my bottle of Klonopin and swallowed two of them. It was twice what I normally would take. A little more digging and I found what I ultimately needed; the razor blades that I kept with me everywhere. I sunk to the floor next to the bed and held the blade in my shaky hand. I took a trembling breath and made the first cut; I felt the euphoria I experienced when the physical pain took my mind off the emotional pain. So much pain; I just kept hearing that over and over in my head. At some point the Klonopin started to work and I lost track of how many cuts I had made and how deep I was cutting. I remember feeling peaceful for a moment and then drowsy; I just needed to close my eyes for just a moment.

It had been 20 minutes; and I hadn't come back out to talk to my grandparents, they became concerned when they yelled to me and I didn't answer them back. It wasn't like me to ignore them, no matter how upset I was at anyone else. My grandmother went to the bedroom door and knocked, asking if I were ok; I didn't answer. She knew I had been extremely upset when I had shown up; she turned the handle to the door to check on me and realized I had locked it. She yelled to my grandfather for help; moments later he threw himself against the door with enough force to break it open. He looked around the room and spotted me. "Oh God! Marie call 9-1-1, we need an ambulance right now!"

"An ambulance? Why? Jeff! Jeff; let me in the room!" My grandmother said panicked. My grandfather pushed her away from the door and grabbed her shoulders. Staring into her eyes; he raised his voice, telling her to go and call for the ambulance right this second. She went to the phone and made the call, my grandfather in the meantime had entered the room and was trying hard to stay calm and hold pressure against my bleeding arms. "I called them, they are on the way; Jeff what is…" she let out a howl as she saw my grandfather holding towels against the wounds on my unconscious body. She ran over lifting my head up and resting it in her lap. "No! No! NO! Oh god my sweet girl; what did you do? What did you do?"

"She still has a pulse Marie; I just need to keep pressure on the wounds. She'll be ok; she has to be ok!" My grandfather said trying to calm my grandmother. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics took over; getting me quickly loaded up and driving to the closest hospital with lights and sirens going. It sped past the cab headed towards my grandparent's home. Pulling into the driveway; Dean paid the cab driver and exited the cab just in time to see my grandparents moving quickly towards their vehicle. They looked scared out of their minds and Dean spotted the blood on my grandfather's shirt. My grandmother happened to look up to see Dean headed for them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO TO AURORA?" She screamed enraged at him. "WE LET YOU INTO OUR HOME; TREATED YOU LIKE FAMILY BECAUSE AURORA LOVED YOU! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE NOW! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE; I SWEAR TO GOD HIMSELF, IF THAT SWEET GIRL DOESN'T MAKE IT! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" She had come up to Dean quickly he barely had time to prepare; next thing he knew the older woman was swinging at him, hitting him repeatedly.

"Marie! We don't have time for this; we have to go! Come get in the car! He's not worth the energy right now; we need to get to that hospital so she isn't alone and heaven help us we need to call our son!" The older man said as he pulled her off Dean, glaring at him.

"Wait! Hospital? What's happened? Please tell me what happened?" Dean pleaded only to be ignored; it hit him quickly, the ambulance passing the cab and them needing to call Triple H and Stephanie. AURORA! He ran after the cab that was beginning to drive away and managed to catch the driver just in time. "Take me to whatever hospital is the closest and get me there quickly!" His heart was pounding in his chest; he couldn't imagine what I had done. He just knew he needed to get to me quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: So sorry that it's been a few weeks since I updated my stories. I had a rather surreal thing happen to me. Normally; I wouldn't be sharing my personal stuff with all of you, this is a place after all where we all get to slip away from our real lives and live out our fantasies through our OC's and our favorite WWE superstars. I feel like this personal story needs to be shared though. I am being stalked; it seems bizarre saying it, it sounds more like the plotline to one of my stories. The man approached me a few weeks ago and seemed completely harmless. The two weeks before actually came to talk to me; he had been hanging around our department both weeks. The week after he approached me and security had to escort him off the hospital grounds he was waiting for me (at 6:45 am) to enter the hospital. I have been terrified; I've had to go out and buy pepper spray just to feel safe going to work. The reason I share this story with you is this: When you have a feeling that someone isn't quite right; Do Not feel like you need to be polite and let it happen. Trust your instincts and call someone for help. It is better to apologize if it turns out to be nothing; than to be terrorized. I still have to worry that this guy will show up again and maybe escalate; luckily there is now a plan in place and I have a little bit of protection. Well…now onto the continuation of this story; thank you all for your reviews and favorites/follows, you all are amazing!_

The cab pulled up to the local hospital and Dean ran inside; he knew Aurora's grandparents were angry with him, but there was no way he wasn't going to be there. He was prepared for whatever wrath they could unleash on him. The very pleasant woman at the information desk was nice enough to point him in the direction of the waiting area for the Emergency Room. He rounded the corner and saw the older couple sitting there looking like they had just been through a war; Jeff's shirt still colored with blood. Dean approached them cautiously; especially Marie who had already threatened his life earlier at their home. Jeff and Marie looked up at the same time; Marie looking like she was ready for round 2 of her verbal assault, but Dean spoke up first. "I am not sure what's happened, and clearly whatever it is; you blame me for. Maybe I am to blame; I did something when I first met Aurora that I will regret until I die, I made the decision to tell her about it this morning. I didn't want any lies between the two of us. I take responsibility for what I did; and I completely understand why Aurora was angry and upset at me. If I'm to blame for whatever has happened; then I don't blame the two of you for hating me now either. That being said; clearly Aurora is hurt, I love her and I'm not leaving this hospital until she's ok. So hate me if you want, scream at me if you want; but I'm not leaving!" He stated matter-of-factly and stared the irate woman down.

"Marie; this is not the place for this, there are sick and injured people here." Jeff said putting a hand on his wife's arm. Why don't you try Paul again. Dean and I will go downstairs and grab some coffee. Come on son; help me carry the coffee since you plan on sticking around." Jeff said wearily heading down the stairs to the hospital's cafeteria. Jeff stayed quiet for part of the trip before stopping in the hallway and turning towards Dean. "So; care to tell me what happened this morning between you and my granddaughter?"

Dean stopped with him; looking back at the man and nodded. "The plain, simple truth of the matter is that I was an asshole. My two best friends and I were sick of doing your son and daughter-in-law's dirty work, so we turned on them. They weren't real happy about that. They have been doing whatever they could to make our three lives hell. The night I met Aurora; she came and interrupted a very unfair match in the ring. The three of us were out-numbered and your son and daughter-in-law were ringside to make sure we took a good beating. Aurora came out, got into the ring, stood right in front of the three of us and the next thing I know; she planted a kiss on me. Later, I found out who she was. I came up with the not so brilliant idea to start seeing her as a way of getting back and your son and his wife. Except I didn't anticipate the fact that she was so different from them; I also didn't anticipate falling in love with her. Last night after being at your home for dinner and the conversation you and I had; it didn't feel right keeping my original intention a secret from her. I wanted us to have a relationship built on honesty and not the way I started it. So I told her what I had done." Dean looked down at the floor. "I knew she'd be upset and pissed off; I thought once I admitted it to her we could talk it out. Instead, she started crying and yelling and then left. I figured she must have gone to your house, so I took the cab and that's when I pulled into the driveway. What happened?"

Jeff nodded at his explanation and looked at Dean. "She showed up at the house in hysterics; she told us bits and pieces in between crying, but not the whole story. She was distraught; she just brought her bags into the guest room and locked the door. Marie and I figured she just needed a little time alone. After 20 minutes; when she still hadn't come out of the room, Marie and I thought we should go check in on her. Marie called to her a few times; but she didn't answer and Marie got concerned. She realized the door was locked and yelled to me. I called to Aurora a few times and nothing; I decided I would break the door down, doors can be replaced. When I got into the room...It was horrific. Blood on the floor, Aurora was lying unconscious in the middle of all that blood. Her arms were all cut up; I'm not sure what she was thinking." Jeff sighed.

"She slit her wrists? She tried to kill herself? It's my fault; I shouldn't have said anything. Oh god Jeff; I don't even know what to say, I'm sorry doesn't seem to come close to how I'm feeling right now." Dean raked his hands through his hair.

"Dean, you may have upset her; but you weren't the one holding the razor blade. The doctors are looking after her now; all we can do is wait and pray for her. Let's go get that coffee; it's going to be a long night." Jeff said. It was several hours later and there was still no word from anyone about Aurora's condition. The three people in the waiting room looked up as a commotion erupted just outside the waiting area. Hunter, Stephanie, Vince and Linda all arrived together.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER AND WHAT DO WE KNOW?" Hunter thundered as he approached his parents; then he spotted Dean. "Ambrose! What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter got right up in Dean's face and jabbed his finger into Dean's chest.

"You have some nerve coming up to me and putting your hands on me! You couldn't be bothered with Aurora before now; suddenly you want to take an interest in her? Is that it? She needs to be lying in an Emergency Room before you give a shit? You treat me like I'm a scumbag; well guess what? You and Stephanie are the scumbags for treating your daughter like she's invisible or too much of a bother to worry about!" Dean pushed Hunter away from him.

"HEY! What exactly is this exchange accomplishing?" Vince said getting everyone's attention. "You two screaming and shoving each other; is that helping anything other than your own egos? If you two are going to create more of an issue then we're already dealing with; I suggest you take it outside! Just remember though; while you two are beating the living hell out of each other, Aurora is hurt and needs her family...I mean ALL of her family." Vince shook his head at the two men; turning his attention to Marie and Jeff. "Mr. and Mrs. Levesque; it's very nice to see you both again, I just wish the circumstances were different. Have the doctors given any update at all yet?"

Jeff shook Vince's hand, "No. We've been waiting to hear for hours now. All I can tell you is that I found her unconscious and her arms were bleeding pretty heavily. I put as much pressure as I could on the wounds until the ambulance arrived; but I don't know how long she had been like that." Jeff answered.

"I'm sure you did everything you could possibly do for our granddaughter. Linda and I know you and Marie care about Aurora as much as we do; she spoke about the two of you very often. So we sit, wait and pray that she is going to be ok." Vince took a seat next to Jeff. Hunter was still fuming about Dean, until Vince glared at him. "If Aurora brought Dean here to meet Jeff and Marie; it's pretty obvious she cares for him. Neither you nor Stephanie can say anything about her seeing a Superstar that you don't approve of. It seems to me I remember being the father who didn't want my little girl getting involved with a cocky, wise ass wrestler. Look how that turned out despite my objections. So give it a rest!"

Stephanie looked at her father and then at her husband, finally landing on Dean. "You're right Dad; we can't very well say anything about Aurora and Dean when you and I snuck around and hid our relationship from my father for as long as we did. I suggest we all sit down and wait for news." She said while taking a seat in the waiting room next to her mother.

Another hour past; all of the parties present were trying to exist peacefully in the waiting room. Everyone looked up when a man in a white coat entered the waiting area. "I'm looking for the family of Aurora Levesque?" He announced. Once he saw the group indicate that they were there for her; he approached and invited them into a consultation room off the waiting room. Everyone was anxious to find out how Aurora was doing. Once the door was shut behind everyone the doctor introduced himself. "I'm the physician who has been handling Aurora's medical care. First; let me just tell you that we got her stabilized and she is going to be admitted for observation. Obviously our first concern was her loss of blood and the wounds to her arms. We got the bleeding under control and stitched up the deeper lacerations that had been made. She did lose quite a bit of blood; we are in the process now of infusing her with blood to make up for what she lost. I need to know, how long has Aurora been cutting herself?" He looked at the family and Dean only to see confusion and shock on all of their faces.

"What do you mean; she's been cutting herself?" Stephanie asked the doctor, looking over at Hunter.

"While we were treating her lacerations; we discovered that she had concealer on both her arms and legs. Once the make-up was washed off; it was discovered that there were numerous scars on her arms and legs. They clearly were shallow cuts. It appears she's been cutting herself for a while now. The non-medical term is exactly what it is, cutting. Quite often a person is dealing with either a severe depression or some type of trauma. People who cut feel they have no way of coping with the emotional pain they feel; so they start cutting their skin as a form of release. The physical pain they feel from the laceration; is something they have control over, unlike the emotional pain they feel. Now; I should make it clear that in most cases, these patients have no desire to commit suicide. The blood work we did showed that she had taken some Klonopin; which is an anti-anxiety medication that she did have a prescription for. It's my belief that whatever caused her start cutting this evening, was also causing her a great deal of anxiety. Based on the levels in her blood and seeing what dosage she was prescribed; it appears she took double what she normally would. I don't believe Aurora was attempting suicide. I think the Klonopin relaxed her to such a degree; that she wasn't aware she was cutting as deeply as she was. Generally; cutters make shallow 'scoring' cuts, they are just enough to cause them to feel the pain and bleed like one might bleed if they were scratched or received a paper cut. They are very shallow cuts. Besides the fresh cuts from this evening, I would say based on the scarring that she has been doing it for quite a while; although I didn't find any other fresh cuts. It would appear that she stopped cutting for a while and then whatever occurred this evening caused her to start again." The doctor explained.

"We would have noticed scars on her arms and legs, doctor. We never saw any of that." Stephanie responded.

"Well that is the other reason I believe she has been doing this for a while. Aurora had become quite a professional at covering the scars with make-up. I would guess she tended to not want to swim; she most likely put the make-up on immediately after showering before anyone actually saw her. The good news is; it is entirely treatable. Between anti-depressants and therapy; Aurora could learn a healthier way of deal with the issues that are causing her to want to harm herself. As soon as she is awake; I have arranged to have one of our psychologists speak with her to determine the best course of treatment for her. I can't stress enough; how important it will be for her to have her family to support her; she came dangerously close to dying this evening. Based on the amount of blood loss; I would say if it had been even 10 more minutes before she was found, I would be here notifying you of her passing. All of that being said; as soon as she is brought to a room a nurse will let you know and you can see her. The sedative that we gave her will probably mean she won't be awake for a few more hours; but I find that just the fact you are with her will be a comfort to her. Again; once she is in a room; a nurse will show you how to get there." The doctor stood nodded to them as he exited the room.

Everyone sat in the consultation room silently. It was a sudden and shocking eye-opener to everyone in Aurora's life. She had been screaming for someone to help her and none of them had noticed the signs.

 **Stephanie Patch**

5:17 PM (1 hour ago)

to me

The cab pulled up to the local hospital and Dean ran inside; he knew Aurora's grandparents were angry with him, but there was no way he wasn't going to be there. He was prepared for whatever wrath they could unleash on him. The very pleasant woman at the information desk was nice enough to point him in the direction of the waiting area for the Emergency Room. He rounded the corner and saw the older couple sitting there looking like they had just been through a war; Jeff's shirt still colored with blood. Dean approached them cautiously; especially Marie who had already threatened his life earlier at their home. Jeff and Marie looked up at the same time; Marie looking like she was ready for round 2 of her verbal assault, but Dean Spoke up first. "I am not sure what's happened, and clearly whatever it is; you blame me for. Maybe I am to blame; I did something when I first met Aurora that I will regret until I die, I made the decision to tell her about it this morning. I didn't want any lies between the two of us. I take responsibility for what I did; and I completely understand why Aurora was angry and upset at me. If I'm to blame for whatever has happened; then I don't blame the two of you for hating me now either. That being said; clearly Aurora is hurt, I love her and I'm not leaving this hospital until she's ok. So hate me if you want, scream at me if you want; but I'm not leaving!" He stated matter-of-factly and stared the irate woman down.

"Marie; this is not the place for this, there are sick and injured people here." Jeff said putting a hand on his wife's arm. Why don't you try Paul again. Dean and I will go downstairs and grab some coffee. Come on son; help me carry the coffee since you plan on sticking around." Jeff said wearily heading down the stairs to the hospital's cafeteria. Jeff stayed quiet for part of the trip before stopping in the hallway and turning towards Dean. "So; care to tell me what happened this morning between you and my granddaughter?"

Dean stopped with him; looking back at the man and nodded. "The plain, simple truth of the matter is that I was an asshole. My two best friends and I were sick of doing your son and daughter-in-law's dirty work, so we turned on them. They weren't real happy about that. They have been doing whatever they could to make our three lives hell. The night I met Aurora; she came and interrupted a very unfair match in the ring. The three of us were out-numbered and your son and daughter-in-law were ringside to make sure we took a good beating. Aurora came out, got into the ring, stood right in front of the three of us and the next thing I know; she planted a kiss on me. Later, I found out who she was. I came up with the not so brilliant idea to start seeing her as a way of getting back and your son and his wife. Except I didn't anticipate the fact that she was so different from them; I also didn't anticipate falling in love with her. Last night after being at your home for dinner and the conversation you and I had; it didn't feel right keeping my original intention a secret from her. I wanted us to have a relationship built on honesty and not the way I started it. So I told her what I had done." Dean looked down at the floor. "I knew she'd be upset and pissed off; I thought once I admitted it to her we could talk it out. Instead, she started crying and yelling and then left. I figured she must have gone to your house, so I took the cab and that's when I pulled into the driveway. What happened?"

Jeff nodded at his explanation and looked at Dean. "She showed up at the house in hysterics; she told us bits and pieces in between crying, but not the whole story. She was distraught; she just brought her bags into the guest room and locked the door. Marie and I figured she just needed a little time alone. After 20 minutes; when she still hadn't come out of the room, Marie and I thought we should go check in on her. Marie called to her a few times; but she didn't answer and Marie got concerned. She realized the door was locked and yelled to me. I called to Aurora a few times and nothing; I decided I would break the door down, doors can be replaced. When I got into the room...It was horrific. Blood on the floor, Aurora was lying unconscious in the middle of all that blood. Her arms were all cut up; I'm not sure what she was thinking." Jeff sighed.

"She slit her wrists? She tried to kill herself? It's my fault; I shouldn't have said anything. Oh god Jeff; I don't even know what to say, I'm sorry doesn't seem to come close to how I'm feeling right now." Dean raked his hands through his hair.

"Dean, you may have upset her; but you weren't the one holding the razor blade. The doctors are looking after her now; all we can do is wait and pray for her. Let's go get that coffee; it's going to be a long night." Jeff said. It was several hours later and there was still no word from anyone about Aurora's condition. The three people in the waiting room looked up as a commotion erupted just outside the waiting area. Hunter, Stephanie, Vince and Linda all arrived together.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER AND WHAT DO WE KNOW?" Hunter thundered as he approached his parents; then he spotted Dean. "Ambrose! What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter got right up in Dean's face and jabbed his finger into Dean's chest.

"You have some nerve coming up to me and putting your hands on me! You couldn't be bothered with Aurora before now; suddenly you want to take an interest in her? Is that it? She needs to be lying in an Emergency Room before you give a shit? You treat me like I'm a scumbag; well guess what? You and Stephanie are the scumbags for treating your daughter like she's invisible or too much of a bother to worry about!" Dean pushed Hunter away from him.

"HEY! What exactly is this exchange accomplishing?" Vince said getting everyone's attention. "You two screaming and shoving each other; is that helping anything other than your own egos? If you two are going to create more of an issue then we're already dealing with; I suggest you take it outside! Just remember though; while you two are beating the living hell out of each other, Aurora is hurt and needs her family...I mean ALL of her family." Vince shook his head at the two men; turning his attention to Marie and Jeff. "Mr. and Mrs. Levesque; it's very nice to see you both again, I just wish the circumstances were different. Have the doctors given any update at all yet?"

Jeff shook Vince's hand, "No. We've been waiting to hear for hours now. All I can tell you is that I found her unconscious and her arms were bleeding pretty heavily. I put as much pressure as I could on the wounds until the ambulance arrived; but I don't know how long she had been like that." Jeff answered.

"I'm sure you did everything you could possibly do for our granddaughter. Linda and I know you and Marie care about Aurora as much as we do; she spoke about the two of you very often. So we sit, wait and pray that she is going to be ok." Vince took a seat next to Jeff. Hunter was still fuming about Dean, until Vince glared at him. "If Aurora brought Dean here to meet Jeff and Marie; it's pretty obvious she cares for him. Neither you nor Stephanie can say anything about her seeing a Superstar that you don't approve of. It seems to me I remember being the father who didn't want my little girl getting involved with a cocky, wise ass wrestler. Look how that turned out despite my objections. So give it a rest!"

Stephanie looked at her father and then at her husband, finally landing on Dean. "You're right Dad; we can't very well say anything about Aurora and Dean when you and I snuck around and hid our relationship from my father for as long as we did. I suggest we all sit down and wait for news." She said while taking a seat in the waiting room next to her mother.

Another hour past; all of the parties present were trying to exist peacefully in the waiting room. Everyone looked up when a man in a white coat entered the waiting area. "I'm looking for the family of Aurora Levesque?" He announced. Once he saw the group indicate that they were there for her; he approached and invited them into a consultation room off the waiting room. Everyone was anxious to find out how Aurora was doing. Once the door was shut behind everyone the doctor introduced himself. "I'm the physician who has been handling Aurora's medical care. First; let me just tell you that we got her stabilized and she is going to be admitted for observation. Obviously our first concern was her loss of blood and the wounds to her arms. We got the bleeding under control and stitched up the deeper lacerations that had been made. She did lose quite a bit of blood; we are in the process now of infusing her with blood to make up for what she lost. I need to know, how long has Aurora been cutting herself?" He looked at the family and Dean only to see confusion and shock on all of their faces.

"What do you mean; she's been cutting herself?" Stephanie asked the doctor, looking over at Hunter.

"While we were treating her lacerations; we discovered that she had concealer on both her arms and legs. Once the make-up was washed off; it was discovered that there were numerous scars on her arms and legs. They clearly were shallow cuts. It appears she's been cutting herself for a while now. The non-medical term is exactly what it is, cutting. Quite often a person is dealing with either a severe depression or some type of trauma. People who cut feel they have no way of coping with the emotional pain they feel; so they start cutting their skin as a form of release. The physical pain they feel from the laceration; is something they have control over, unlike the emotional pain they feel. Now; I should make it clear that in most cases, these patients have no desire to commit suicide. The blood work we did showed that she had taken some Klonopin; which is an anti-anxiety medication that she did have a prescription for. It's my belief that whatever caused her start cutting this evening, was also causing her a great deal of anxiety. Based on the levels in her blood and seeing what dosage she was prescribed; it appears she took double what she normally would. I don't believe Aurora was attempting suicide. I think the Klonopin relaxed her to such a degree; that she wasn't aware she was cutting as deeply as she was. Generally; cutters make shallow 'scoring' cuts, they are just enough to cause them to feel the pain and bleed like one might bleed if they were scratched or received a paper cut. They are very shallow cuts. Besides the fresh cuts from this evening, I would say based on the scarring that she has been doing it for quite a while; although I didn't find any other fresh cuts. It would appear that she stopped cutting for a while and then whatever occurred this evening caused her to start again." The doctor explained.

"We would have noticed scars on her arms and legs, doctor. We never saw any of that." Stephanie responded.

"Well that is the other reason I believe she has been doing this for a while. Aurora had become quite a professional at covering the scars with make-up. I would guess she tended to not want to swim; she most likely put the make-up on immediately after showering before anyone actually saw her. The good news is; it is entirely treatable. Between anti-depressants and therapy; Aurora could learn a healthier way of deal with the issues that are causing her to want to harm herself. As soon as she is awake; I have arranged to have one of our psychologists speak with her to determine the best course of treatment for her. I can't stress enough; how important it will be for her to have her family to support her; she came dangerously close to dying this evening. Based on the amount of blood loss; I would say if it had been even 10 more minutes before she was found, I would be here notifying you of her passing. All of that being said; as soon as she is brought to a room a nurse will let you know and you can see her. She is going to be very tired until we can transfuse enough blood to make up for what she lost. Again; once she is in a room; a nurse will show you how to get there." The doctor stood nodded to them as he exited the room.

Everyone sat in the consultation room silently. It was a sudden and shocking eye-opener to everyone in Aurora's life. She had been screaming for someone to help her and none of them had noticed the signs. Vince looked over at Dean who looked like he was still trying to process all of the information. "Dean; had you seen any scars?" He asked quietly.

"No; if I had known she was hurting herself, I would have told someone. At the very least, I would have asked her to speak to a counselor. She must have had that make-up on the every time she was around me." Dean replied. "I don't understand why she wouldn't have told me about this, I would have done anything I could to help her."

Linda spoke up after staying quiet earlier, "The doctor said that the only new cuts were the ones she did this evening; everything else was just old scars. He said he felt like she had stopped cutting for a while; now that seems to me like when she was with you she wasn't doing it, Dean. I don't know; but I think Marie and I know our granddaughter very well. If she stopped feeling the need to hurt herself when she started seeing you; I would say that speaks volumes. Marie nodded in agreement. A soft knock on the door got everyone's attention. A nurse poked her head into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt; Aurora has been wheeled up to a room and if you all would like I can take you to the waiting room in that area. At this point; we're only allowing one visitor at a time, she will be quite exhausted from the blood loss. I can tell you that she has regained consciousness; she knows she's in the hospital; she is just feeling tired and weak right now. If all of you would like to follow me; I can show you where the unit waiting room is." The nurse smiled at the group. She led them to the waiting room closest to where Aurora's room was; the group discussed who would visit her first. Everyone agreed it should be Jeff; since his quick thinking and ability to break the door down saved her life. The nurse led Jeff to the door of her room, but stopped him before he went in. "Aurora is very emotional right now; she has repeated that she was sorry and ashamed several times. She knows all of you know about her cutting; she is embarrassed about it. I just thought I would warn you, in case she breaks down on you." The nurse knocked softly before entering; peeking behind a curtain. "Aurora, there is someone here to see you; if you need anything just use that call button alright?" The nurse opened the curtain for Jeff.

It broke his heart to see her lying in the hospital bed a pint of blood going into her arm through an IV; bandages on each of her wrists. He went closer to the bed and sat down in the chair next to her. "Aurora Hun?" Jeff said putting his hand on top of hers.

Aurora turned her head to look at him with tears in her eyes. "Gramps; I'm so sorry, I really screwed up this time." She cried.

"Shhh...Now none of that ok? No one is mad; relieved that you are ok, but not mad. You've always handled everything so well; smile on your face taking everything on like it was nothing, all of us should have been paying better attention. Sometimes; we forget that you are still a teenager and because you seemed to handle things well, we dropped the ball and left you to carry all of that baggage yourself. You're beautiful and intelligent; but most of all you are loved very much. So much you have full waiting room of people just to visit you. Your mom and dad are here; your other grandparents are here and Dean is here. Before you say anything about not wanting to see him; he came to the house to talk to you. When he realized it was you who was hurt, he followed the ambulance here. Your Grams; you know how feisty she is, was about to tear into him for a second time. You know what happened?" He asked. Aurora just shook her head. "He looked straight at your Grams and I; he told us that we could yell and hate him all we wanted and he would understand, but that he was staying because he needed to know you were going to be ok. He made a mistake Aurora; and it was a pretty big one, but that boy was scared to death he was going to lose you. Your parents know you were seeing each other now obviously; but I have to give it to your other grandfather, he told both of them that they had no room to judge or complain about you and Dean when they had done the same thing. Your mother even agreed with him. Your dad; well he's stubborn like his old man." Jeff grinned making Aurora smile. "He might need a little more time to sit on that subject. The way I see it Hun; is you kept something from Dean and he kept something from you. Now you two need to just be honest with each other; lay everything out and see what happens.

Aurora nodded slowly, "He's here in the hospital?" She asked. Her grandfather shook his head. "Can I see him next?" She asked.

"Of course Hun, he'll be very happy to see you. Why don't I go and let him know he can come in. It'll be ok; none of us are leaving until you get released." He kissed forehead and told her he loved her. He walked from her room back to the waiting room. Everyone looked up at him as he entered. "She is feeling very embarrassed and ashamed about her cutting. I think instead of being upset or angry with her, we all need to let her know that we are just happy she is ok and that we'll support her. Dean, she asked to see you next. It's just down the hallway, fourth door on the left. Dean nodded and went down the hallway; nervous about what he was going to see once he went inside. He knocked on the door.

"Come in", she responded in a very weak sounding voice. Dean made his way over to her bed; and sat in the chair. "Dean I'm..." he put his hand on hers.

"Before you say anything; I was an insensitive bastard when we started out. I only thought about what I could get out of it. I didn't think about how you would feel. I am in love with you Aurora and not for some petty bullshit revenge; all of that means absolutely nothing. I admitted what I had done yesterday; because I didn't want to keep it a secret anymore and most of all I didn't want you hearing about it from anyone but me. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Dean looked at her, seeing her pale and bandaged up just killed him.

"You did hurt me; people hang around me because I can do things for them or get them something. When you told me about the whole revenge thing; it made me feel stupid. I didn't give you much of a chance to explain though. Then this happened." She held up her bandaged arms.

Dean pulled his chair closer to bed. "The doctor mentioned to all of us that it looked like this was the first time in a while you had cut. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so if you don't want to talk about it; you can tell me mind my own business. I'm just curious about it, I mean; this is the first time I've heard about it. What made you start cutting yourself and I guess what made you stop for a while?"

I took a deep breath, I figured eventually my secret would come out and I'd be asked about it. I just didn't expect that it would be Dean; I figured that it would be one of my grandparents. "I'm not sure I remember the first time I did it, I think one of the girls I knew at school was telling me about it. You've seen my relationship with my parents; I never really felt I could tell either one of them if I was upset or sad. The few times I tried, they would get defensive about it; like I was blaming them for it. They'd tell me I was being over dramatic or ridiculous. I didn't have the support and coping skills you know? The emotional pain was too much to deal with; but when I cut, that was pain I could physically feel. I knew how to cope with that kind of pain; and I controlled that pain. Cover up the scars with make-up and no one knows I'm broken inside; I look like the rest of my family, perfectly normal." I looked around the room trying to focus on anything but the blue eyes that were looking at me.

"So you stopped for a while; what changed?" He asked me. I still was trying to avoid his face; I was afraid to see judgement, or pity or worse disgust on it.

"I stopped that night I kissed you in the ring." There; I said it and it couldn't be taken back now, I figured I was probably blushing now.

"Me? You stopped because of me? Why? I'm probably the last person anyone should be an example for normal mental health." He used a finger to turn my head so I was looking at him.

"I felt like you understood me; you weren't lecturing me about how I should act or be doing. I thought for once someone wanted to be with me or around me without expecting to benefit somehow from it." I glanced at him.

"Then I admitted that I was a complete asshole who did exactly what everyone else has done to you. Christ! No wonder you took off without letting me finish. If I had been in your shoes I wouldn't have stuck around for anything more either. Aurora, I am so sorry about everything." Dean said and then seemed to go into his own thoughts. Suddenly his hand slammed down hard on the railing of the bed; startling me. "No! You know what? I'm not sorry about everything. I'm sorry that I not only thought about using you to get revenge against your parents; but that I actually did it. There is no way in hell that I'm sorry that I fell in love with you! Now; you're going to do everything the doctors and nurses here say and the very second they release you from this hospital you are going to stay with me! I love you Princess, you're gonna have to deal with it and one more thing; you're not going to cut yourself anymore. If you're feeling sad or upset; you're going to come and talk to me, or your grandparents. Hell even your parents; I don't care who you talk to, but you aren't going to scare the hell out of everyone like this ever again. Just one more thing Aurora," Dean stood up leaned over the railing and kissed me hard. "I'm going to let someone else come in to see you, because there are a lot of concerned people out there; but I'm coming back and I ain't leavin'!"


	20. Chapter 20

Dean walked back down to the waiting room where all of her family was sitting; waiting patiently to be the next person to see her. As he walked through the door every head looked up, Vince was the first person to speak up. "How is Aurora?"

"She looks pretty pale, they have her hooked up to all sorts of things; God only knows what they are all for. They have her arms all bandaged up." He responded as Vince nodded. "Oh; before I forget I told Aurora that I loved her and that after they release her from here she's going to travel with me." The expressions on the face of Triple H and Stephanie weren't lost on the younger man. "Look, I know I'm not your favorite person; somehow the storyline transferred into real life. My only issue with the two of you is how you treat Aurora; she's your daughter, your child. You two treat her like she's a piece of furniture; you know she's around but forgotten about or ignored. I'm in love with her; I'm going to keep seeing her for as long as she'll want me. She needs people to talk to when she's upset and not be dismissed. She needs people who will really LISTEN to her and support her. I've already told her the cutting stops now; she needs to deal with stuff, she needs her parents to step up and be her parents. What she definitely needs is for us to not be at each other's throats. I'm not going anywhere; so well just have to learn to be civil to each other, cause the last thing she needs is the added drama." He said to the pair. "You know; it's not too late, this is your second chance. Aurora is still alive and you two can fix the relationship; that is if you want to."

"Dean is right, now is the time to come together as a family, fix the things that are broken and support our girl." Vince stated to the group. The doctor said she hadn't cut herself in a while; I can only assume that Dean was a piece of that. Maybe traveling with Dean and the two of them being a couple is what Aurora needs when she leaves here. Dean is also right about the two of you having a second chance; if your father hadn't been there to knock down that door and hold pressure on those cuts, we wouldn't be here. We'd be planning her funeral." Vince said. The entire group in the waiting room knew what Vince had just said was true; they could be planning a funeral, Vince happened to be the first person to say the words out loud. They sat quietly for a moment; until Paul stood up and walked over to his parents.

"I've been a horrible son for a few years now and for no good reason. I'm sorry. I'm not sure how; but I'd like to try and make up for that. Mom, you and Dad always were there for me; you supported everything I ever wanted to do. Now, you've been there for my daughter; when I wasn't even there for her. Please forgive me?" Paul said to his parents.

"Of course we forgive you; we did that long ago, you just needed to come back and want to fix things. Aurora is our grand-daughter; there is nothing we wouldn't do for her, in the same way we'd do anything for you. As for you not being there for her; it's true you weren't, but now you need to fix that to. We love you Paul; son." Marie said before hugging her son; Jeff was the next to hug him.

"Go see your daughter; she needs you." Jeff whispered to Paul. Paul nodded and walked down the hallway. He found the room easily enough; but found himself pausing at the doorway, trying to work up the courage to go inside. His parents had been quick to forgive him; in fact, in his mind they let him off far too easily. He knocked lightly on the inside of the door jam. He heard his daughter say 'come in' and found himself pausing again. He took a deep breath and went into the room.

Aurora opened her eyes when she heard the faint knock and told the person to come in. When the person came around the curtain; she was shocked to see her father standing there, even more surprised when he sat in the chair next to the bed. There was an awkward silence between them. Finally; Paul broke the silence, "The night in the hotel; Randy really did hear Dean's voice in your room, right?"

"Yes; yes he did, is that what you wanted to hear Dad? That I lied to you and mom and that you're precious Randy was right all along?" I couldn't believe he wanted to choose right now to pick a fight with me.

Instead of long lecture and fight; I was thrown off balance when he just started chuckling. I waited and waited to see and hear the happiness turn into anger; but it never happened; he just shook his head and smiled. "Well; you are definitely our child, that's for sure. How did Dean get out of there before I came in?" He inquired.

"He knocked on the adjoining door and left through that room so he wouldn't be spotted. Seth and Roman happened to be coming back from a club and he met them in the lobby before showing up at my door." I explained.

"Adjoining room. Damn! Wish I had thought of that when your mom and I were secretly seeing each other. I hid under the bed and prayed your Grandpa Vince wouldn't think to look under there." He chuckled again. "You love him?" He asked me.

"Other than the original reason he started seeing me; he really has looked out for me and was a gentleman when he could have taken advantage of me. I do love him." I replied. He seemed to take this into consideration for a moment; then looked at me.

"Then I guess your mom and I will have to work on a new storyline for The Shield; we can't make it happen tomorrow, but we could get it over a little time. I can't have the man taking care of my daughter end up with some kind of injury." My father glanced very quickly down at my bandaged arms and his smile disappeared. "Did your mom or I ever tell you tricycle story?" He asked. I shook my head. "When you were 5; for your birthday, your mom and I bought you a tricycle. I'm not sure who was more excited about it, you or me. I remembered my dad teaching me to ride a tricycle and then a regular bike when I was a kid; it was time that he and I really bonded and spent time together. I was excited to teach you to ride it and spend that time with you. One day I took you out in the driveway so I could teach you. You picked it up really quickly; I would say within fifteen minutes you were just peddling away all around that driveway. I put my hand on the back of the seat; like my dad had done, you looked right at me and said 'Daddy I can do it alone!' You were always independent like that. Your mom and I are proud of that; but I think we screwed up along the way. We just assumed you didn't need us looking over you all the time; we wanted you to have your freedom and not be overly protective of you. Only I think we gave you too much freedom; and I think because we didn't check in on you very much, that you thought it meant we didn't care about you. That's our mistake not yours; instead of assuming you knew you could come to us with anything, we should have told you that. We should have told you we loved you and that we were proud of you, instead of assuming you knew that to. It didn't help things when we were unsupportive about you wanting to be a physical therapist. We reacted badly and I apologize. Your mom and I again got in trouble for assuming; we watched you grow up around wrestling, you always seemed interested. I guess we thought that you would tell us you wanted to join the family business. I would be lying if I said we didn't hope you would; but we should have supported your choice, like my parents did with me. Your mom and I went mental when we got the call that you were in here and it looked bad. It would have killed both of us if you had died. Your mom and I have been screwing up for years, and that's a lot of time to make up for. So maybe instead of trying to do that, we start fresh today and your mom and I will be around when you need to talk or just need us; and give you space when you need that. Would that be ok?" He asked me, only I couldn't answer him through the tears that had just started flowing on their own. I just nodded 'Yes' and accepted the hug being offered to me. My father hugged me tightly for the first time in so long and the tears just kept coming. "Hey you know what? I don't think Randy needs to know he was right that night; he's always walking around like he's right all the time anyway, let him think for once he wasn't. It will be our secret!" He whispered to me, making me chuckle a little bit.

A nurse poked her head around the curtain. "Sorry to interrupt but the doctor said I could bring your mother back to visit." She held the curtain aside and my mom came around it. I couldn't help but cry again as soon as I saw her. She came to the other side of the bed and hugged me. My dad filled her in on what we had talked about.

"Aurora, your dad is right; we thought you'd hate us if we hovered over you. You were more independent than I was growing up. When you started partying and using the drugs we weren't sure what to do. We had left you to handle things by yourself for so long that we didn't know how we could just suddenly come in and crack down on you. Your grandfather told both of us to do it; but then your friend died and you seemed to slow down all of that. So we didn't step in; I'm so sorry about your friend, I know your dad and I should have come to you and talked to you about it. I suppose we didn't because it would have meant that we were admitting to be awful parents. We were though; we can never make up for that. Trust me; I understand why you didn't tell us about Dean, I know what it's like to love someone that you know your parents might not approve of. I should have seen the signs a mile away, but clearly you are better at it than I was." She chuckled. "Dean obviously loves you and you him; he is a hard worker, your dad and I can't deny that. Your grandpa Vince likes him a lot; which I never understood, until a few minutes ago out in the waiting area. He told Dean that he reminded him of your dad when he started out." She said with a grin, which made me chuckle again. "Promise me that if you ever need help or someone to talk to, that you will talk to Dean or any of us; none of us want to see you hurting yourself anymore. Ok? Can you promise me and your dad that? In return; we'll work harder at being parents." I managed to agree. "Speaking of parents; your dad and I want your grandparents Levesque to spend more time with us, start coming to family holidays and visit them more often. We should have included them long before now. I think I was a little jealous of your relationship with them; which was silly." She said. It was weird; both my parents had said everything I had wished they had said to me all along. I had been independent for a long time; while I didn't think that excused everything my parents had done; I couldn't blame them for all of it either. I think we all knew that there would be some growing pains; it would be hard getting used to them acting like parents. I was so tired; my parents both kissed me and headed to the waiting room. After explaining that I was exhausted, everyone agreed to come back the next morning and let me sleep; everyone except Dean who refused to leave. He also refused to stay in the waiting room; heading back into my hospital room and settling in the chair beside my bed and falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning feeling considerably better than the day before; I figured it had to do with the blood they had given me. I moved just a little when I felt a hand abruptly jerk out of mine. I glanced over to the chair; seeing Dean doing his best impression of someone who had been wide awake that whole night. I smiled at him. "Sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." I said to him.

"I was awake; just resting my eyes for a bit. How are you feeling Princess? I heard you and your parents made up." He rested his arm on the bed rail; looking me over.

"I feel like I have more energy and I'm not as tired today. Yes, we did. Turns out the three of us just really suck at communicating with each other. They thought they were giving me my freedom and I thought they didn't care. Where is everyone?" I asked while running my fingers over his hand.

"They headed to a hotel late last night after your mom and dad came back to the waiting room. They knew how tired you were." He grinned watching my fingers on the top of his hand. "I told you I wasn't leaving this place until you did and then we were leaving together. I imagine they will be here soon. This wasn't exactly how I pictured your parents finding out about us." He gave me a sly grin.

"Oh? Were you picturing me coming back down to the ring and kissing you again?" I chuckled. "We talked about that last night. My father said you kind of reminded him of himself when he was first seeing my mother. He couldn't believe he had never thought of going through the adjoining door into the next room." I smiled.

"So wait; how did he get out of the room when Vince went looking for him, I don't picture him tiptoeing along the ledge outside the window." He asked.

"He never left the room. Hid under the bed and prayed grandpa wouldn't think to look there." I said and started laughing. The laughter was contagious; because Dean joined in a second later. The mental picture of father (who is a good sized, muscular man) hiding under the bed anywhere was hilarious.

"Well that is a promising sound." I heard my grandpa's voice say as he and my grandma Linda looked around the curtain. They both came over and hugged me; my grandpa extended a hand to Dean and shook his. "I take the laughter to mean my girl is feeling better?"

"Yes, Grandpa Vince; much better today, I'm sorry I worried everyone so much." I looked at my grandparents.

"I think that things happen for a reason; you scared us all and we were worried about losing you, but it was the shake up the family needed to fix relationships. That being said; don't ever scare us like that again young lady! Sometimes we need to be reminded that our parents are human and make mistakes; I made a mistake when your father was seeing your mother. If they hadn't snuck around; we might not have had you. I thought I was being a good father; making sure she would have someone to take care of her. Your mother and father made a few mistakes; but boy did I recognize the mistake they made when it came to you and Dean here. The good news is that everyone is talking to each other now. I have come up with a solution to the physical therapist debate." My grandfather said. I was about to speak up and debate with him, but he cut me off. "Just hear me out; I think you'll like this idea. I say go to school; get your degree in physical therapy and get licensed. Once that happens; you'd have to find a place to work, why don't you just work for the WWE? We have a hard time with keeping good medical staff; mostly due to the hectic travel schedule involved. I would think you and Dean are going to talk about what happens when you go to college; because I have a sneaking suspicion that you two will still be together, it would work out really well. You'd be on the road with him; you'd still get to do your physical therapy and we would be thrilled to not have to hire a new one every 3 months. What do you think about that?" He gave me his patented 'Have I Got a Deal for You' grin.

"I would have to find a job anyway; if he and I were still together, it would be better than being somewhere else while he traveled and mom and dad would still get to have me working for the company." I grinned at Dean.

"What's all this 'If we're still together' business Princess?" Dean playfully glared at me.

"Well, you know; I'll be going to school. I might meet some young stud; you are getting older and…" Dean kissed me hard. I figured he kissed me to shut me up. I chuckled.

"Princess, there isn't a young stud out there that will be crazy enough to fool around with you; your father just barely gave me an 'OK'. I mean do you really think he wants to start over with some new guy? Besides; I'll be visiting you whenever I can, once they see me there is no way they're coming anywhere near you." He grinned. "You might as well accept that you aren't getting rid of me."

"Well I suppose I could try and accept that." I tried to sound annoyed; though I wasn't very convincing; honestly I was happy that he had solved the mystery of what would happen when I went off to school. I hadn't wanted to bring up the conversation myself and have things get uncomfortable. It was a few minutes later when I said goodbye to my grandparents; Dean and I had a few minutes alone before there was a knock on the door and a man in a white coat entered.

"Ms. McMahon, I'm Dr. Reynolds; I'm the psychiatrist on call today. I was hoping we could talk for a little while." The man came over and shook my hand; he seemed really nice for a 'shrink'. He looked over at Dean and introduced himself shaking Dean's hand. "It's nice to meet you Dean; I understand you've been here since Ms. McMahon was brought in on the ambulance. Maybe you could get some breakfast or coffee while I talk with Ms. McMahon?" He suggested.

"Dr. Reynolds, no disrespect but I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here." Dean announced making sure he made himself perfectly clear. I could tell Dr. Reynolds wasn't used to hearing things like that and I certainly realized that he was just trying to get me some privacy so we could discuss why I had ended up here in the hospital.

"Dr. Reynolds, I know that you are concerned with confidentiality and my privacy and I appreciate that. I'm ok if Dean wants to stay; I would just tell him what we talked about once we were done. I guess this just saves a step. If you need me to sign something saying that I'm ok with him staying in order to keep you from being in trouble; I am happy to do that." I responded.

"If you are alright with him staying; I don't have an issue with it, I just want to make sure that you feel comfortable speaking openly in front of him." Dr. Reynolds said. I assured him again that I was ok talking to him in front of Dean. "Alright; let's talk about the cutting; can you remember how long you've been doing it?"

"I started cutting when I was in Junior High School; maybe the last year before I went into high school? A girl I knew was doing it and told me about it. I'm not sure how long it was after she told me that I tried it myself. I was nervous the first time because I was afraid I'd cut too deep." I answered his question. He nodded and wrote down notes as I talked.

"May I call you Aurora? I did have a chance to speak to your parents; let me be clear, I wasn't speaking to them about you per se. I wanted to speak to them about their relationship and get an idea about your family dynamics. From what they told me it's been a rather stressful relationship between your parents and yourself, until last night. I wanted to get your prospective about the relationship. Do you think the issues with your parents led to your depression and anxiety?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Aurora is fine, Dr. Reynolds. The relationship between my parents and I was very stressful; I spent a large amount of my pre-teen and teenage years thinking that my parents didn't like me, much less love me. As a result I made some really bad choices about who I became friends with and what I did with those friends. Basically; the people I refer to as friends are people who were only interested in the things I could get them and do for them. I have a wealthy family; I was involved in underage drinking and a whole list of drugs. They liked me because I could afford to buy that kind of things. I held big parties and thought that I had a large group of friends." I said.

"So you said you had been doing drugs and drinking; that sounds past tense, what made you stop doing those things?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"I did have at least one friend; yes she liked to party with me and the others, but she was a good friend and was around to talk to even if I didn't feel like partying or getting any drugs. Stacey was the one person I talked to a lot; I think I told her about everything I felt and was going through. We were partying one night; I had done a line of coke, but stopped after that. Stacey did the line of coke and then took some pills that someone else there said was ecstasy; the guy had no idea what he was talking about, the pills turned out to be a prescription medication for high blood pressure. Stacey's blood pressure dropped and she started vomiting and went into a seizure. The next thing I knew I was holding her in my arms while she took her last breath. I watched the person I considered to be my only true friend die because she was doing drugs. I was devastated after that; I gave up doing it that night. I do on occasions still smoke pot; but it's not often and it's only rare." I said.

"Aurora, do you think the stress of your relationship with your parents led to your depression and anxiety issues? Dr. Reynolds re-asked, since I had avoided answering it the last time he had brought it up.

"Dr. Reynolds, I'm sure it contributed to my depression and anxiety; but I don't blame my parents entirely for my issues. As I said; I watched my closest friend die, that could have been me who died. I certainly wasn't careful about what and how much I was taking. I was close to both sets of my grandparents; unfortunately it was sometimes difficult to have an opportunity to see them. I just didn't have much hope or much to be happy about. Everything was always a fight or an argument. That's why I was depressed and anxious. I know the question you're about to ask me; last night I wasn't intending to commit suicide. I don't believe in suicide; there are so many less painful things to do without hurting your family like that. I admit an incident happened that set off my anxiety and depression and I really felt the need to cut. I screwed up and took two klonopin when I should have only taken the one and I cut too deep. Suicide was the last thing on my mind last night." I said to him.

"Aurora; I honestly believe you are right about that, in the time we've been talking it seems to me that you have had a lot of things happen to you. You also seem to have a very good head on your shoulders. I do believe that you could benefit from an increase on your anti-depressant and I will make sure that you get that. I think it would probably benefit you to see a counselor on a regular basis; not because I think you have major issues, but because a counselor can give you coping skills and ideas on how to better deal with stressors like the one last night. Other than those recommendations; I see no reason, as long as your medical doctor agrees, that you couldn't go home later today. I don't consider you to be harm to yourself or others; you have a very clear understanding of the fact that you could have died last night and also that you dealt with things in a harmful way. If you failed to recognize or care about those things; I would suggest a longer stay to stabilize your mental state. I will go and meet with your medical doctor and we'll discuss letting you leave." Dr. Reynolds said. He put his hand on her shoulder; which I could tell bothered Dean slightly. "You have a very long life; and from what I understand a lot of good things starting to take place that you don't want to miss out on. Just remember those positive things; focus on them, make those more important than the negative things and remember that there are people who can help you when you find that hard to do, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Reynolds; I really appreciate the chance to talk to you. I don't ever want to be in the spot I was last night." I smiled and shook his hand. Dr. Reynolds left the room and I looked over at Dean. "Well sounds like I might get out of here today." Dean took my hand.

"Yeah, I heard that; but I think you forgot something." Dean replied to me.

"Oh? What did I forget?" I looked back at him; knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I think you meant you were leaving here with me today. I meant what I said last night; you are traveling with me, staying with me. I'm going to be the one taking care of you and no one is going to say otherwise. Got it Princess?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I got it. No arguments from me; I just want to be in a normal bed, without all of these wires and tubes hooked up to me. Of course, I wouldn't mind having someone lying in that normal bed next to me either." I grinned at him and then we sat and waited to hear from the doctors.


	22. Chapter 22

Once the medical staff that was in charge of treating me had met and discussed my condition it was agreed that none of them had an issue with discharging me early that afternoon. Dr. Reynolds had called in a prescription for my increased dose of anti-depressant and gave the nurse a list of therapists near the UConn campus to give me when I was signing my discharge papers. The discharge instructions stated I could have the WWE medical team take out the stitches, which was more convenient for me since I was travelling with them for another two months. Once I signed the paperwork and had my IVs taken out, I was able to put on the clothes that my mom had given to my Grandpa Vince and Grandma Linda when they came to visit. As he had stated; Dean was not joking about me being around him so he could look out for me. He helped me up into the cab of his rental truck and we returned to the hotel room where our initial fight had taken place. He insisted I lay on the bed; but I managed to argue with him enough to convince him that lying on the couch was an appropriate compromise; after all I had been lying on a bed for two days. I will be the first to admit that I am lousy at letting people take care of me; most likely because I've been relying on myself for so long. I tried to be patient for as long as I could, as he fussed over me; finally I had to tell him to sit the hell down. First, he just stared at me; but finally he sat down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you, but watching you run around here and hovering over me was driving me crazy. You remember what I was like when you insisted on taking me to the ER that night; I'm not good at sitting around while someone else does everything for me. I'm a lot more use to doing everything myself. Now that I'm out of the hospital, I can do some of this stuff." I said to him.

"What did your discharge paperwork say? I believe it said you were to 'take it easy and rest' the next few days. So that is what I'm going to make sure you do Princess." Dean replied. It was clear that he had no intention of letting it go, I rolled my eyes at him and it wasn't until I realized he was glaring at me that I realized he had caught the eye-roll. "You can do that all you want Aurora, I'm going to make sure you follow the doctor's orders. I'm going to do it because I came to close to losing you once already; I'm not planning to let it happen again." Dean said.

"It wasn't your fault you know; I was stupid. I should have known better than to take more medication than I was supposed to; and was even more stupid for cutting after I took the pills. It was my fault; you did a crappy thing, but you told me the truth about it and I do appreciate that it was you who told me. It would have been a lot worse if I had heard about it from someone else." I felt like I should say it since he obviously was blaming himself and that's why he was going out of his way to look after me.

"You wouldn't have done any of that if I hadn't tried to use you the way I did. I was an asshole; and ultimately I am partially to blame for what happened." Dean sat down next to me on the couch putting my feet in his lap. "I need to do this; I need to get you better and take care of you. I don't even deserve for you to take me back; I'm not sure why you did." Dean looked over at me and I could see the guilt he was feeling.

"Okay; you're right you were an asshole and you are partially to blame for what happened." Dean suddenly looked like I had punched him in the stomach. "Does that make you feel better? Do you really need to feel guilty that badly? If that's what you need so that we can move past it; fine, it's your fault. Fuck Dean! Can we just say both of us are fucked up and leave it at that? You did what you did; I did what I did, let's start fresh right now. I don't want this to keep coming up. Is there anything else? Anything you've done that I don't know about?" I watched as Dean shook his head 'No'. "Okay. It's done; obviously we can't pretend that nothing happened, but we don't have to beat ourselves up from now until we die over it! So right now we're done with this." I put my hand out and saw his expression change from guilt to confusion. "Hi! I'm Aurora McMahon; you're Dean Ambrose right?"

He took my hand and shook it, "Yeah; I'm Dean Ambrose. It's nice to re-meet you Aurora. I should probably warn you; sometimes I do stupid stuff and get myself into trouble." Dean gave me grin.

"Stupid stuff, huh? Well, as it turns out I also do stupid stuff that gets me into trouble." I moved so that I was closer to him; taking his face in my hands and I kissed him. "Mmm…what do you say we see what kind of trouble we can get into together?" I caught the wolfish grin that appeared on his face as soon as I suggested it.

"Aurora, your parents don't like me very much; are you sure you want to mess around with me?" Dean smiled at me. He swung one of my legs over to the other side of his so that I was straddling him; careful not to hurt me.

"Ambrose, I'm sure that my parents will get use to you." I smiled back and kissed him passionately. "You know, I have a bad habit of kissing men I don't know in public places. I also have a tendency to throw wild parties; drink too much and end up in bed with a guy I barely know. Oh I smoke pot, but don't tell anyone about that part. There's one more thing." I grinned at him.

"Really? Just one more thing, what is that one more thing Princess?" He asked.

"You should keep me away from pain medicines; I get a little naughty." I couldn't help but smile when he chuckled at me. He kissed me and managed to stand up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist so I didn't end up on the floor. Dean walked us to the bedroom.

"I'll keep that in mind; what else makes you a little naughty?" He laid me down on the bed.

"I thought that I needed to rest?" I giggled as he crawled up the bed next to me, his eyes looking like he was a predator hunting its prey.

Dean looked around at our surroundings, "Princess; you're in bed; that counts as resting. I also plan on doing all the work!" He ran his hands up my abdomen slowly; taking ahold of the bottom of the t-shirt I was wearing and he pulled it up over my head. I hadn't put a bra on once we got to his hotel room; I knew I wasn't going anywhere. His mouth crashed down onto mine kissing me passionately. He made one last quick peck at my lips before moving his mouth down to the side of my neck; he started to suck lightly there.

"Dean! Oh god!" I moaned loudly to him as his hands and mouth travelled down to my breasts. Using his hand to rub and squeeze one breast as his mouth sucked and licked at the other. Kissing the valley between my breasts he swapped places; rubbing the opposite breast while licking the other one. It was driving me crazy; his mouth made its way down to my abdomen, his hands were at my hips pushing down my sleep shorts and panties. I shivered in anticipation; it didn't take a lot of psychic ability to know where his mouth was headed next. He had pushed the rest of my remaining clothing down until it was almost off. He then surprised me by using his teeth to pull them off me the rest of the way. Dean grinned up at me before moving back up my legs, settling in between my thighs. My back arched off the bed as he flicked his tongue over my clit. Keeping up his attack; watching as he caused me to come undone. I tried the best I could to keep from reaching my orgasm, but damn this man knew me too damn well. I let out a loud cry as it washed over me; Dean's mouth sucked at me, drinking from the river he's created between my thighs. My hands go down and run through his wild dark blond hair. He moved back up my body; our mouths joining together again; kissing each other. During our kiss he slides inside me, we swallowed each other's moans. Dean broke the kiss, but didn't go far, nuzzling my neck as he slowly moved his hips against mine. Whispering in my ear, loving words and terms of endearment. This was Dean making love to me; not the two of us having sex like we had done before. Somehow I knew that we would make things work. We came together; Dean carefully moved to the other side of the bed and gathered me up in his arms.

He apparently found something amusing, because he chuckled for a moment. "What are you chuckling at," I grinned at him.

"I just got to thinking about what you said in the hospital and I have to say, I'm really glad your dad isn't hiding under this bed right now." Dean somehow managed to keep a straight-face while saying it and that just did me in. I started laughing hysterically; I couldn't stop, I was laughing so hard that tears came to my eyes. After everything that had happened over the last few days; it was exactly what I needed. He joined me in my laugh and kissed my forehead.

"Princess; that was the most beautiful sound I've heard in days!" He said while holding me tightly.

 **One year later:**

It had been hard; but I finally got settled into a routine at the University of Connecticut. I had made some pretty good friends and of course I was busy with my studies. Dean and I had worked out a schedule of when we could talk to each other every day. Sometimes it was on the phone, sometimes it was texting and amazingly, Roman and Seth had shown Dean how to use Skype so we could video chat. I looked forward to our chats; I missed him so much. The conversations generally started with Dean asking me how things were going. I knew what he was asking; even the first time we chatted, I knew he wasn't asking about school. He was asking about how I was doing, emotionally or maybe it was more mentally. I guess I would have been justified if I had been angry about him bringing it up; but I wasn't. The month before I left for college he had opened up to me about his childhood. I'm not even really sure how it even came up; perhaps because I was talking with my counselor weekly. The more he told me; the worse his story was, and with our first conversation after I left I realized why he was asking. He was scared. He had kept it hidden in the months since I had been in the hospital; but he had been scared the whole time. He was scared to lose me; so I couldn't be mad at him when he asked. He couldn't be here with me; he wasn't around to make sure I was okay. I made sure that by the end of the call, he knew I was doing okay in every way. Tonight was Wednesday; I had expected to hear from Dean at our usual time in the morning; but I didn't. I thought maybe I would hear from him at noon; but I didn't. I couldn't understand why he hadn't called, he always called. My roommate Ali finally convinced me to leave our dorm room for dinner at a local bar. I must have checked my phone for voicemails and text messages every 5 minutes or so and still nothing. Ali must have caught on that I was starting to feel a little down, because the next thing I knew a cocktail had arrived in front of me. I thanked her for the drink; it was only polite for me to buy her a drink in return. I can't even remember how many times it had gone back and forth between Ali and I; but by the time we left the bar, I was drunk. No, I was really drunk. Ali managed to call us a cab to get back to campus and as we drove she turned her head. "He didn't call today?" She slurred.

"No; but they get busy when they are on the road. Live shows; the broadcasted shows, media appearances and of course the charity stuff they do. He probably got busy, that's all." I wasn't really convincing her of it; I was more trying to convince myself of it.

"Right; busy, I'm sure you're right Aurora. I mean it's not like he would cheat on you right? Even though he is hundreds of miles away, I'm sure you're right. It's nothing." Ali said as she patted my shoulder. I know she didn't mean to upset me, she was just as drunk as I was and she didn't understand how much Dean and I loved each other. Still; her comment stabbed me right in the heart. I hadn't seen Dean in the flesh since I had left to come here. He wouldn't cheat; right? The cab pulled up in front of our dorm and I threw god knows how much money at the driver; definitely more than the fare, but I was too upset at that point to care. I didn't even notice who was standing outside the door until I staggered right into him. I looked up and saw Dean reaching out to steady me. My sadness turned into anger; the alcohol certainly wasn't helping me think clearly and act rationally. He smiled at me and was about to say something to me, but his comment was interrupted by a slap to the face. It actually made my hand sting; I shook it out and started to walk down the side walk.

"Aurora, what the hell was that for?" Dean said as he walked quickly after me. "Aurora! Stop walking and talk to me." When I didn't stop he quickened his pace and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. I went to slap him again, but he caught me this time. "Talk…To…Me…goddamn it Aurora!"

"What was that for? Are you fucking someone else? Least you could do is tell me!" I growled.

"What are you talking about? I'm not fucking anyone! I wouldn't even consider fucking anyone else; I'm with you." Dean said trying not to sound pissed off.

"You didn't call! We always talk on Wednesday morning! You didn't call. You didn't call. Why didn't you call?" I yelled.

"Jesus Aurora; is that what all this is about? That I didn't call you this morning? Look; I'm not cheating on you. I didn't call this morning because I was busy packing to come here. I'm here Aurora! I was packing and then on the company jet; which by the way your father was nice enough to let me use, but it was still really weird. Aurora; I was on my way here to see you, that's why I didn't call you this morning. I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you even realize what today is?" He asked.

"It's fucking Wednesday; I know what day it is, and that's why I was expecting a call this morning." I replied, sounding like he was trying to make me feel stupid.

"Yes, it's Wednesday; but do you know what today is?" He looked at me and sighed. "It's February 14th Aurora. It's Valentine's Day! I travelled here as a surprise for you on Valentine's Day." He let go of my wrist and stood there looking at me. I closed my eyes for a moment; trying to focus on what he had just said. When I realized that he was right, I broke down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You didn't call and then I went out with Ali and got drunk. Then she said something about how she was sure you weren't cheating on me and I got upset. I'm sorry." I sobbed. Dean pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder.

"Hey now…it's ok, maybe I should have called anyways. I just thought it would be more special if I just showed up. I hate to add any more fuel to this fire of yours; but you hit like a girl!" Dean smirked at me. I stood there looking at him for a moment before smiling back at him.

"I'm sorry…and now you came all this way to surprise me on Valentine's Day. Shit! I didn't even get you anything. I'm the world's most awful girlfriend!" I said shaking my head.

"Well I suppose you are; but I love you anyways. As for girlfriend, I don't know. I'm not so sure I like the sound of that anymore Ms. McMahon." He looked at me. My heart sank; I thought for sure that he was ending things. I closed my eyes for a moment and nodded in understanding. When I opened my eyes back up, I realized he was down on one knee and had a ring in his hand.

"Dean…what are you doing?" I said with my mouth agape. It was stupid to ask, I knew what he was doing; I just couldn't believe he was doing it.

"Well Princess, I was hoping you would agree and say that the 'girlfriend' title was getting a little plain; and that fiancé would sound better. Now; before you get all excited, I promised your dad that we wouldn't start planning a wedding until you were done with college. That means you and I will have a long engagement; that is if you say 'Yes'." Dean smiled at me.

"Wait what? You promised my father we'd wait until after college to plan a wedding? How did you proposing get brought up in a conversation?" I looked at him skeptically.

"I went and I asked him for permission; that's how." He replied like it made all the sense in the world.

"You asked my father for permission to propose to me? My dad? You and my father discussed you wanting to marry me?" I asked completely dumbfounded. The mental picture of the two of them sitting in a room together having a calm conversation about Dean marrying his daughter was something that I just couldn't wrap my head around. Now, I do have to say this; since I got out of the hospital my father and Dean have been getting along better than I had ever imagined they would. I still can't picture how that conversation went.

"Yes, we had a discussion. Aurora, could I get you to answer my proposal; kneeling is starting to bother my knee." He grinned.

"Yes. I'm sorry, yes!" I smiled at him. After he slid the ring on my finger, Dean pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me passionately.


	23. Chapter 23

**It had been nine months since Dean had shown up at the University of Connecticut on Valentine's Day and proposed to me. I of course said yes and now I was making the drive to Greenwich for the Winter holiday break. I was looking forward to seeing both sets of grandparents, my mother and father and this year Dean would join us. I was excited and nervous, still not quite sure how good Dean and my parents were getting along. It was a beautiful drive; it had snowed two days ago, and blanketed everything in a bright white. I pulled into the long driveway that led to my Grandpa Vince and Grandma Linda's house and smiled at the decorated front entrance. They always had pine boughs strung together and had them wrapped around the white pillars. In the spots that the roof didn't quite cover, the greens were dusted with snow. I parked my car next to the one I recognized as my parent's; I barely got out of the car and to the trunk before the house began to empty, and I was surrounded by family. Once I had given everyone kisses and was nearly squeezed to death, I took my bags out of the car and headed inside with all of them. I looked around, expecting to see Dean waiting inside for me; I figured he was just letting my family surround me first. He wasn't in the living room. After the whole Valentine's Evening fiasco, I had learned my lesson about freaking out.**

 **"So... how is the WWE's future Physical Therapist doing?" Grandpa Vince asked with a huge grin on his face. He had started calling me that after my first call home from college. He was quite pleased that he had come up with the solution to everyone's problem.**

 **"Good Grandpa, it took getting used to; but once I got into the routine of everything it's been good. Ali, my roommate and I get along great. Classes are very interesting, but challenging. I did get chosen to help the Physical Therapist that works with all the college's athletes; that has been amazing and it will get me used to sports medicine." I smiled. "Speaking of sports medicine, I need to tell you something Grandpa." I let my smile drop.**

 **"Alright, what did you need to tell me? You know you can tell me anything." Grandpa asked curiously.**

 **"Well...Umm...I got an offer for a job after I graduate. Normally, I wouldn't even consider it; but well...TNA has offered me double what you offered." I stayed completely stone-faced and watched six different heads spin to look at me in disbelief. The room was completely silent; one of those 'you could hear a pin drop' moments. After a few minutes, I just couldn't keep from laughing anymore. "I'm just joking! I would never turn down working for the WWE, no matter how much money another company might offer me." I grinned and chuckled as my family just shook their heads at me. My father cleared his throat, causing me to look at him.**

 **"Aurora, I'm sure you're wondering where Dean is; his plane got delayed. He might not be able to get here until tomorrow." My father announced. I nodded my head in understanding.**

 **"Well, that's okay; it is winter after all. At least he'll get here tomorrow. Thanks, for letting me know dad." I said in response.**

 **"No problem; figured I better tell you so you don't yell or slap him again!" My father said before starting to chuckle. I looked at him and turned beet red; as the rest of the family looked at me. I wish the floor would open up and swallow me right now. Trust me; when I see Dean, there will be a discussion.**

 **"I can't believe he told you about that," I sighed. Looking at everyone else, who were now looking highly amused; I decided I should just tell everyone now. "Alright, Dean and I had a steady schedule of phone calls and video chats set up. It was a Wednesday and he was supposed to call in the morning; he didn't call. So I thought he was busy and that he'd probably call me later. It got to be 9 pm and he still hadn't called. So my roommate and I went to supper, and had a lot to drink. When the taxi pulled up at our dorm; Dean was standing there waiting for us. I was angry and drunk; so I slapped him in the face and started to walk off. He caught up to me and explained that he didn't call so that the visit would be a surprise. Next, he asked me if I knew what day it was; and that just made me angrier because I thought he was trying to make me feel stupid. Again, I'd like to point out that I was drunk. I yelled at him and told him I knew it was F'ing Wednesday. That's when he reminded me that it was Valentine's Day; which just made me feel a hundred times worse. Next thing I know, he is on one knee and he proposed. There, now you all know the story." I sputtered. Both sets of grandparents started laughing. "Yes, I was an ass to my boyfriend right before he proposed to me." I threw myself onto one of the cushions on the sofa and waited for the laughter to stop.**

 **Grandma Linda was the first one to respond, "I can't imagine where my Granddaughter would have gotten that temper." She was quick to look between my Grandpa Vince and my father, I couldn't help but to laugh; She was right about getting my temper from the two men. After the laughter and the conversation slowed, we had our annual Christmas Eve dinner. I helped clean up after the meal, despite my Grandfather's insistence that we leave it for their housekeeper to clean in the morning. It was almost 8pm when we all sat together in the living room. I couldn't help but be excited, I knew what would happen any minute; I was older now but it was still exciting to me. Every year as a little girl, the family would come to Grandpa Vince and Grandma Linda's house on Christmas Eve. The memories of this family event were my favorites, and now I could watch my younger cousins experiencing the same things I had.**

 **Every year, once dinner was over and the family gathered in the living room; around 8pm the doorbell would ring and "Santa" would visit the children. Now that I'm older I know that "Santa" was actually someone that my Grandfather Vince would hire to come to the house and allow us to sit on his lap and tell him what we wanted and were hoping would be under the tree the next morning. Even now, I couldn't help feeling the anticipation of that door bell ringing. At exactly 8:05 the doorbell rang, I smiled and watched my Grandfather Vince go to answer the door. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was holding my breath until the jolly man in the red and white costume entered the living room. Uncle Shane's kids were so excited, and I watched smiling as "Santa" took turns with each child. He gave each child a present that he said they could open now before bed. I absolutely was absorbed in the joy of my younger cousins as they opened their presents, it was "Santa" that got my attention when he reached into his large black bag and announced that he had one more present.**

" **Well, it appears I almost forgot to give a special person their present. Which one of you beautiful women is Aurora?" he asked. I was shocked and surprised that this last gift had my name on it. Hesitantly, I raised a hand.**

" **I'm Aurora; I don't mean to question you Santa, but are you sure the present is for me?" I know I looked confused. I watched as "Santa" walked closer to me. As he stopped in front of me and handed me the gift, our eyes met and I was staring into the blue eyes I knew so well. "Santa" was Dean. I didn't want to ruin the magic that my cousins were experiencing, so I didn't say a word that would give any indication that he wasn't the man from the North Pole.**

" **Oh yes my dear, quite sure that this present is for you. I checked my list twice and saw your name on the good list." He said as he handed me the gift and did a very accurate 'Ho! Ho! Ho!'. I smiled and opened the long, narrow rectangular package. Once the paper had been removed, it revealed a black velvet covered box. It wasn't hard at all to know exactly what was inside; it was the kind of box you would get from a jewelry store. I smiled up at Dean and opened the box; as soon as I saw it I was shocked. Inside was a beautiful diamond and sapphire bracelet. Sapphire was my birthstone, Dean had remembered that. It took a lot of effort for me not to jump out of the chair and hug him, I refrained because I knew seeing me kissing "Santa" would definitely surprise my cousins. I did however, immediately put on the bracelet with a smile. "Well, I need to leave; I have a lot of deliveries to make tonight. I believe that it is time for the little ones to go to bed, so I can come back later and put your presents under the tree. Make sure you go right to bed, I won't be able to deliver your presents if you are awake." He said to the kids. I stood up and walked him back to the door. Once we were safely to the door and out of my family's sight (especially the kids), I wrapped my arms around Dean's neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with the same intensity. "Mmm…Come with me, we'll go out and have some fun. No one will be upset if we leave." He whispered.**

 **I grinned at him, "No, I suppose they wouldn't be upset. If I come with you, can I sit on your lap later and tell 'Santa' what I want for Christmas? Though I think what I want will land me a spot on the naughty list." After that, it only took seconds before Dean took my hand and rushed us out of the house and to his truck. "So Santa, where are we going to go to have fun?" I teased.**

 **Dean took off the beard and the hat as he drove, "Well Princess, there is a night club near the hotel where I booked us a suite for the night. It's a short walk, so I thought we could go there and walk back to the hotel. No, drinking and driving. Are you up for that?" He asked as a grin appeared on his face.**

" **You know me, always up for a party. Let's go!" I chuckled, after all it had been awhile since I had really partied and I knew that Dean would make sure I didn't get too out of control. It was a good way to end the evening, of course I fully intended to sit on "Santa's" lap.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Christmas morning in Greenwich was freezing; one of the coldest that the weathermen had seen. The Macmahon household was already humming with activity. Linda was giving directions to the cook, Vince was in the study looking over paperwork, drinking his coffee; wanting to get it done before the rest of the family gathered. Marissa, Shane and the kids were making their way down the staircase when the doorbell rang. Shane opened it expecting it to be Dean and his niece, only to be surprised to see a deliveryman standing with a small package. He signed for the package and brought it in to the living room. Vince and Linda came from their separate rooms ready to greet Aurora and Dean, slightly confused when they didn't see either guest. "Who was at the door?" Linda asked Shane.**

 **"It was a delivery man, he brought this small package; it says, 'Macmahon Family' but no return address. Maybe it's a present that Aurora bought somewhere near the university and she had it shipped here rather than try to pack it?" Shane handed the package to his father. Vince opened the mailer, his face mirrored his confusion.**

 **"It's a video tape" Vince announced while looking the tape over. "There isn't any indication of where it came from or who sent it. It doesn't even have what is on the tape written anywhere. I guess the only way to find out is to watch it." Vince slipped the tape into the antiquated VCR, they only kept the machine because most of their family movies were on VHS tapes, and hadn't been transferred to DVD yet. It was one of those jobs on the list of things they meant to do, but had been too busy to accomplish. At first, the video was unclear, whoever was filming it was moving the video camera around too much to make out anything clearly. Finally, it came to rest, most likely on a tripod or on some other spot that it could sit while it was recording. They were all surprised when Randy moved in front of the camera, smug grin on his face.**

 **"Happy Holidays Macmahon Family! I kept trying to decide what I should get you for Christmas, and then it came to me; I could make a video for you all to enjoy on Christmas Morning. You know H, I've always been your man; someone needed to learn a lesson, you would send me to the ring to do just that. I've been so loyal to you and Stephanie, of course Vince as well. Which is why I'm confused about something. I'm confused as to why you both wouldn't have put a bigger effort in to getting Aurora to be with me. I thought maybe I wasn't clear about the fact that I was in love with her; but no, I never hid that from anyone. Hell, I woke you both up that night at the hotel to tell you that your daughter had that 'mutt' in her hotel suite. You really should have believed me, I only had her best interest in mind. I mean, come on! Ambrose is a mangy, street dog; he needs to be put down. He'll never be able to give her the life I could give her. You didn't believe me though, you took Aurora's word for it, do you realize she LIED to you? What did you do then? Huh? Did you give me the same loyalty I've always given you? NO, you didn't! Instead, you welcomed that scum into your family; and now I hear they're going to get married. Still, even after all of that; I'm willing to be loyal to you. Oh! I almost forgot, Aurora is here! Say Hi to your family sweetheart." Randy moved to one side, revealing Aurora laying on cement, out cold. "Well, I guess she isn't in the talking mood right now." Randy's face twisted into an evil smirk. "Don't worry, she'll be fine in about an hour." He laughed.**

 **"I swear to god! I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch if he hurts even a single hair on her!" Paul roared. Stephanie came and put her hand on her husband's arm.**

 **"Randy wouldn't hurt her right? He's just a little jealous, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything to her; right?" Stephanie asked, really trying to convince herself that nothing would happen, than to calm her husband down.**

 **"Ambrose doesn't deserve her," Randy's voice low and dangerous sounding. The family watched as Randy picked up the seemingly lifeless top half, resting Aurora's head on his lap, absently stroking her hair. He bowed his head down and kissed the unconscious woman. Shane started to feel uncomfortable, he prayed things weren't headed the way he was imagining it was going to. He looked over at Marissa.**

 **"Hun, why don't you take the boys upstairs and get them to brush their teeth, they haven't done that yet this morning right?" He looked at her making a quick motion for her to get them out of the room. She nodded and gathered the boys up and heading upstairs with them. He was very glad he had sent them when he did, the next 15 minutes of the video was sickening. Shane finally had to look away, Stephanie and Linda were both distraught and crying. Vince and Paul were loudly discussing what they would do to him if they found Randy. Even with his head turned, Shane couldn't drown out the sound of Randy's voice narrating what he was doing in graphic detail and taunting comments aimed at his niece. His sister finally couldn't take anymore and had run from the room; and could now be heard retching in the bathroom.**

 **The family that was left in the room had gone silent. Linda through her tears was the one to ask the question that everyone knew needed to be asked, but that none of them wanted to say it. "W...Who is going to tell Aurora? She has to know and that bastard obviously either drugged her or hit her in the head, either way; she doesn't know. How could one person do that to another person?" She crossed the room and hugged Vince.**

 **"I'll tell her. This is my fault, Randy was always a bit off; but I didn't know he was capable of that. I should have known." Paul responded to the rest of the family, in such a soft voice that it sounded like he was miles away from them. The anger bubbled inside him and at the same time the guilt was gnawing at him. How could he not have seen this was coming? He had pushed Randy at her for years, if only he had known. He never would have let the man anywhere near his baby girl. No one said another word out loud, there were quiet whispers between Paul and Stephanie. They could only sit in the living room waiting, waiting for their loved one; waiting to crush her love of this holiday and bracing for the devastation and destruction that would ensue once Dean knew. Thirty minutes had passed, yet it seemed like so much longer when the somber gathering in the living room heard the front door open, and heard Aurora and Dean jokingly yelling for people to wake up. Wearing big smiles and with Dean's arm around her waist, the two stopped abruptly as they saw serious faces turn to look at them.**

 **"Oh come on, you can't be mad that we skipped out of here last night. Yes, we should have said something but I didn't want to ruin things for the boys." Aurora explained to the group. The smile left her face after she realized no one had offered even a glimpse of a smile, or seem to take the offered apology. "What's going on? Why is everyone so damn quiet and sad looking? Did Santa not bring you what you wanted this year, because I apparently have a direct line to him." Aurora got a bad feeling when her father stood up and told her that they needed to talk to her about something; then offered her a seat. Vince told Dean that he had something to show him in the other room, but Aurora refused to let his hand go. "Whatever it is, you can say it in front of Dean." She said defiantly.**

 **"Okay Aurora. Dean can stay here with you." Paul said as he ran one hand over his face and over the top of his head. "Come sit down on the couch, hun." He said as he pointed to an empty couch. "Last night, when you and Dean left here, what did you do?" He said, still trying to decide how to go about telling her what had happened.**

 **"Not much, we went to the hotel and then we walked down to the nightclub down the street. Why?" She said suspiciously. If this was another "talk" about Dean and how they weren't sure he was good enough for her, she'd be pissed; especially since they had all seemed to come around.**

 **"Aurora, did anything unusual happen at the club?" He asked, trying to decide whether it would be worse that she'd have an idea of what had occurred or if it would be worse, to not know and be told. Neither option was pleasant. Aurora looked at Dean and then back at her father.**

 **"Well, I apparently have become a lightweight when I'm drinking. I got tipsy and went to go get some air. I think I must have blacked out I woke up on the asphalt behind the club. Then I found Dean and we went back to the hotel. I was a bit sore, but I'm guessing it's because I fell when I passed out. I don't understand why you're asking about last night for." Aurora started to feel unsettled, she griped Dean's hand harder.**

 **"Jesus! I've been thinking for an hour now, on how to tell you; I can't think of any way other than to just tell you. You weren't tipsy, you were drugged and you didn't fall. SHIT! I'm sorry hun, so very sorry!" Her father broke down for the first time since they had seen the video. Aurora had never seen her father cry before, she knew it must be something really bad to illicit that type of response from him. She suddenly had a nauseous feeling.**

 **"Drugged? How do you know that? If I didn't fall than what did happen?" She questioned. The room became quiet again except for her father's sobs. "Someone tell me what's going on!" She yelled at them, suddenly realizing that no one was looking at her. They all were looking at the floor. Vince came over and put his hand on Aurora's shoulder.**

 **"There was a videotape delivered this morning, it was from Randy. He must have slipped something in your drink. The video was him ranting about how your parents should have pushed you harder to be with him. Then he filmed himself..." Vince had to stop and take a deep breath. "He filmed himself raping you, he sent it here so we'd all see it and..." That's all he could get out before Aurora jumped off the couch and barely made it to the trash can in the living room before she emptied the contents of her stomach. Dean didn't move from where he was standing, lost in a limbo between going over to comfort his future wife, or storming out to track Randy down so he could rip Randy's organs out. While he wasn't giving up on the second option, he crossed the room quickly and held Aurora's hair back; he simultaneously supported her weight to keep her from falling over onto the floor. Dean gave Paul a look that reminded him of the matches he had seen Dean perform as Jon Moxley. The one that just screamed, "I'm going to kill him, unless one of you physically restrains to keep me from doing it!"**

 **Dean took a few shaky, deep breaths; he need to stay cool for Aurora. It was an alien feeling to him, his instinct was to be predatory. Growing up, he'd learned to survive; he practiced "Eye for an Eye" like a religious zealot. No one stole from him and didn't end up wishing they hadn't. Aurora was HIS, and he had known it from the moment she had climbed into that ring and kissed him. Suddenly, he realized he could hear a sound that brought him out of his own thoughts. The noise sounded like a wounded animal, it was followed by several hits to his chest. He focused on the pounding and realized that the sound and the pounding were coming from the same place; it was Aurora. She had stopped vomiting and now was screaming and hitting him. He knew that neither were aimed at him, his mind panicked briefly; but some little voice inside of him told him to embrace her. She stopped hitting his chest and had buried her face in his t-shirt, soaking it with her tears. "You're safe, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Baby, listen to me; we need to call the cops. I know you have a million emotions happening right now; but if we don't call them and give them the videotape, Randy will get away with this." He had one hand on her head, holding it to him, while the other rubbed her back. Aurora never said a word, just nodded into his shirt. He looked at Paul, giving him a non-verbal okay to make the call.**

 **An almost child-like voice broke the silence; barely a whisper, "It's my fault. I made him look like a fool. This is my punishment, I shouldn't have done that; I knew he'd be humiliated. I just kept prodding him, It's my fault!" Aurora's eyes just stared past Dean at some invisible target, until Dean put a hand on each side of her face, making her look directly at him; the pad of each thumb wiping the running mascara from her cheeks.**

 **"Listen to me!" Dean said a little louder and forceful than he had intended. He sighed. "Listen to me, this is not your fault and everyone one of us here know that. I won't listen to you say that anymore. Randy is a rabid dog who needs to put down. He's lucky that Vince, Shane, your father and I don't know where he is right now; if we did; he would be dead by the time the sun came up! Believe that! You don't need to worry about him anymore, he's punched his ticket to go to either into a cemetery plot or a prison cell, I don't think it's any surprise which one I choose." Dean placed a kiss on Aurora's forehead and held her possessively.**

 **"Dean is right, baby. Nothing you did gave him the right to touch you period. You're such a strong woman, I'm proud to be your mother." Stephanie sat on the floor next to her daughter. "You have been through so much and I wish that I could say that your father and I weren't the cause of years of that pain. Unfortunately, we were and that is something we regret so much. Do you know how remarkable you are? Despite your father and I not only trying to control your life and the many mistakes we made while you were growing up; you're following your dreams of becoming a Physical Therapist and you found a man who loves you more than he loves himself. You did those things, and don't let anyone ever steal that from you!" Stephanie hugged her daughter the best she could, considering that Aurora had curled into Dean so closely, it was almost too difficult to tell where one of their bodies started and the other one's ended. That was until a booming, thunderous voice broke the silence. It only succeeded in causing Aurora to jump and wrap herself even more around Dean. Both Dean and Stephanie's head whipped around towards the noise. It was Vince, he wasn't going to sit around and wait for the cops to show up. So in true "Vince" style he was right on the phone and had contacted the first of the members of the board. He was after Randy's head, he fully intended to make sure Randy had no job and that was**


End file.
